Les Oubliés
by Hiyoru
Summary: Ukitake, Kyouraku et Unohana sont les trois seuls Capitaines de la première formation du Gotei 13 post-académique, hormis Yamamoto, à être en vie hors de la Dimension Royale selon les rapports du Chuô. Et nous alors, on est quoi ? Les voisins de palier ?
1. Prologue

_Les Oubliés_

_Prologue : Commencement._

Assise sur un toit, elle observait le ciel avec tristesse. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Depuis combien de temps ne les avait-elle plus vu, n'avait-elle plus su les voir … ? Elle ne savait plus, elle ne comptait plus le temps qui s'écoulait, de peur de se faire mal. Mais, maintenant, c'était différent. Depuis, qu'elle _l'_avait vu à la télévision, interviewé pour elle ne savait plus quelle raison. Ça lui avait fait un si grand choc que le sceau s'était fissuré. De nouveau, elle pouvait les voir, errant sans but, invisibles aux yeux des passants. Malheureusement, par la même occasion, elle avait repris conscience du vide qu'_elle_ laissait du fait de son absence. Et ça, ça l'emplissait d'une angoisse indescriptible. Aussi, se décida-t-elle. Dès demain, elle partirait pour Karakura. Elle _le_ retrouverait. Et ensuite … Elle aviserait. Forte de sa décision, elle se leva et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres.

Loin de là, dans la ville de Karakura, debout sur le perron de sa porte, un homme observait le ciel brillant d'étoiles avec nostalgie, tournant le dos à la maison où s'étaient tus les cris au profit du calme de la nuit. Machinalement, il chercha dans sa poche le paquet de cigarettes qui n'y avait plus sa place depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de son geste, il s'arrêta et poussa un soupir qui brisa le silence environnant avant de rentrer, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au ciel. En passant devant, il lança un regard machinal au poster géant qui ornait l'un des murs et était invisible dans l'obscurité ambiante puisqu'il n'avait pas allumé la lumière. Ensuite, il grimpa les escaliers, alla poser un baiser sur le front de ses jumelles paisiblement endormies, fit mine de ne pas voir le lit vide de son fils et partit se coucher en tentant de faire abstraction de l'étrange pressentiment qui l'assaillait.

_Chacun a vécu ou fait quelque chose qu'il tente d'oublier. Mais le passé ne peut être effacé, même s'il peut prendre du temps à resurgir. Beaucoup en feront la connaissance, malgré eux._

_Ici commence l'histoire des Oubliés, ceux que l'on a tenté de bannir des mémoires et qui, aujourd'hui, refont surface._


	2. L'intruse

_Les Oubliés_

_**Chapitre 1 : L'intruse, Ou comment s'inviter chez quelqu'un en toute indiscrétion quand on y est pas la bienvenue.**_

_Un passé avec lequel on ne peut rompre … jamais, nulle part…_

La bataille d'Hiver, comme la nommaient les shinigamis, n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Celui qui se disait génial était seulement en train de préparer les piliers essentiels à la mise en place de la fausse Karakura. Bien évidemment, il avait prévenu Isshin qui devait jongler avec ces informations sans rien laisser en paraître. De plus, il devrait rapidement quitter la ville, juste avant la mise en place du leurre, s'il ne voulait pas subir le même sort que les autres habitants de la cité et être transporté à Soul Society. Quoi que, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée car, après tout, ça faisant des lustres qu'il n'y avait plus mis les pieds. Mais non, on aurait sans doute besoin de lui ici, dans le Monde Réel.

Ichigo n'était pas présent, encore parti s'entrainer il ne savait où dans le but de vouloir devenir plus fort. C'était vraiment une idée fixe, chez ce gamin. Ledit gamin, dans sa hâte à vouloir protéger tout et tout le monde, en oubliait ses petites sœurs qui, elles, avaient également besoin de leur grand-frère. Et ça, c'était au moins aussi important que la sauvegarde du monde, non ? Heureusement, le remplaçant de son fils, Kon, était là, mais lui aussi préférait passer son temps hors de la maison dans le but de profiter de sa liberté provisoire avant de devoir reprendre sa place dans le corps d'une peluche et ne rentrait que le soir, à l'heure du souper, avant de monter dans sa chambre. Et, malgré toutes les tentatives d'Isshin pour faire le pitre et combler cette absence, ses filles s'inquiétaient. Quoi de plus normal lorsque leur Ichi-nii les laissait seules un jour férié ?

Le paternel soupira puis se gratta la tête. Que faire pour distraire ses rejetonnes un 23 novembre, jour de la fête du travail … ? Les emmener à une manifestation, bien sûr ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'homme aux yeux bruns débarqua en trombe devant les jumelles et s'exclama, un sourire idiot aux lèvres :

- Yuzu, Karin, papa va vous emmener à une manifestation~ !

- Mais, si Ichi-nii rentre ? demanda Yuzu, une ravissante jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs.

- Il ne faut rien attendre d'un adolescent de son âge. Il doit être avec sa petite copine ! Ah, comme papa est fier d'Ichigo qui est enfin devenu un homme !, ajouta-t-il la larme à l'œil.

- Arrête de raconter des âneries plus grosses que toi, imbécile, soupira Karin, la seconde fillette qui avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son père.

Le susnommé imbécile fondit aussitôt en larmes et se jeta sur le poster géant qui ornait l'un des murs du salon et représentait sa défunte femme.

- Masakiii, geignit-il, Karin est méchante avec moiii ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Ouiiiiiiin !

- Commence par jeter ce stupide poster, rétorqua sa fille, blasée.

- Karin-chan, intervint sa sœur, tu ne devrais peut-être pas être aussi blessante…

- Yuzu~ ! Tu es la seule qui m'aime ! Viens dans les bras de papa~ !

- Ne l'approche pas, père indigne !

La fillette aux cheveux noirs se plaça entre sa sœur et son paternel, accueillant ce dernier d'un coup de pied alors qu'il se ruait sur Yuzu, ce qui l'envoya faire connaissance avec le mur d'en face. Trente seconde plus tard, il se lamentait de nouveau sur la photo de Masaki.

.*.

Dissimulée dans l'ombre, une silhouette observait la scène de famille, un air légèrement amusé sur le visage. Elle les espionnait ainsi depuis l'aube déjà, prenant garde à être invisible depuis la rue comme de la maison et, lorsque la petite famille sortit de la demeure, menée par le père, pour se rendre à la manifestation proposée par celui-ci, elle les suivit, faisant attention de ne pas se faire repérer.

.*.

Isshin était mal à l'aise. Il se sentait observé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraitre, faisant l'abruti comme à l'accoutumée, il surveillait les environs du coin de l'œil. Quiconque tenterait de faire du mal à ses filles aurait à faire à lui, foi de Kurosaki !

Durant tout le temps où ils avaient rejoint la manifestation, il lui avait été impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit, trop de gens les entourant, malgré un malaise persistant. Mais à présent, sur le chemin du retour, ça lui était plus facile, bien que la nuit fusse en train de tomber. Par deux fois, déjà, il avait surpris quelque chose. La première, ç'avait été un mouvement rapide de tissu rouge, comme si quelqu'un trébuchait puis se rattrapait. La seconde, c'était un juron qui avait retenti. Il en était certain, une personne les suivait depuis un bon moment, déjà. Mais quelles étaient ses motivations …?

Ils parvinrent devant chez eux et rentrèrent. Yuzu s'enthousiasmait encore sur ce qu'elle avait vu durant la manifestation tandis que Karin lui demandait ce qu'elle trouvait de si excitant dans le fait de voir des gens défiler pour remercier ceux qui faisaient prospérer le pays. Isshin, quant à lui, restait silencieux, pour une fois, mais les jumelles ne le remarquèrent pas et il reprit bien vite son entrain habituel comme le sentiment d'être épié disparaissait.

Le restant de la soirée se passa comme les jours précédents, excepté le fait que Kon rentra plus tôt, à la grande joie des filles qui le forcèrent à regarder avec eux la TV –enfin, surtout Yuzu. Karin, elle, jouait les indifférentes, comme d'habitude. Ensuite, ils partirent se coucher et Isshin resta seul, quelques instants, à réfléchir sur le mystérieux traqueur. Puis, sans se presser, l'ayant catalogué dans les affaires à classer plus tard, il monta à son tour, éteignant les lumières, avant de se figer. De puissantes pressions spirituelles avaient fait leur apparition. Il en dénombra au moins cinq, si pas six. Elles étaient sans doute présentes depuis un moment mais il ne les avait pas remarquées. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Mais bon, il y avait des shinigamis en ville. Ils sauraient se débrouiller sans problème.

Il entra dans sa chambre et s'immobilisa à nouveau, ne prenant même pas la peine d'allumer le plafonnier. Il y avait quelqu'un assis sur son lit, il en voyait la silhouette obscure, à contre-jour, se détachant sur la pâle lumière des étoiles et d'un des réverbères de la rue qui pénétrait sa chambre par sa fenêtre ouverte. Immédiatement, par réflexe, il tenta d'identifier son Reiryoku mais elle n'en dégageait pas, ou peu. Il devenait parano. Ce n'était pas parce qu'une personne pénétrait sa chambre par effraction –comment serait-elle rentrée sinon ?- qu'il s'agissait d'un shinigami ou tout autre personne possédant de l'énergie spirituelle. Comme un certain quincy, par exemple. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi serait-il venu ici alors qu'il tentait de l'ignorer depuis plus de vingt ans ? M'enfin, il s'égarait, là.

L'ombre se leva et s'approcha de l'homme lentement. Celui-ci voulut saisir la garde de son zanpakutô mais ne le put pas, étant dans son corps d'humain. La silhouette laissa échapper un léger rire en le voyant faire rire qui se mua bien vite en juron lorsqu'elle se cogna le pied contre un objet non-identifié mais apparemment robuste.

- Kuso ! Saloperie, qu'est-ce que ça fous là, ça ? pesta une voix indubitablement féminine.

Isshin fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cette voix. Mais où l'avait-il déjà entendu ? L'intruse continua :

- Et toi, ne reste pas les bras ballants, allume la lumière ! Baka !

Penaud, le shinigami s'exécuta. L'autre s'exclama à nouveau :

- Aaah ! Mes yeux ! Tu ne savais pas prévenir, non ? Tu veux que je sois aveugle ? C'est quoi ces manières, hein ? Tu n'es même pas foutu de faire les choses correctement, non ? Quel est l'idiot qui a eu la brillante idée de mettre une ampoule aussi puissante, hein ? Et… Aaah !

Tout en parlant ainsi, elle sautillait, une jambe en l'air à cause de son heurt avec un dictionnaire trainant par terre, tournant sur elle-même, cachant ses yeux de ses mains. En équilibre déjà précaire, elle avait eu la bonne idée de se heurter au sommier du lit ce qui la fit tomber, lui arrachant un cri. Elle n'eut pas le réflexe d'amortir sa chute de ses mains et s'étala de tout son long sous le regard d'Isshin.

Ce dernier n'en menait pas large. Il y avait une femme dans sa chambre, qui venait de s'aplatir sur sa moquette. La première question qui lui traversa l'esprit fut : _« Comment est-elle rentrée ? »_, ce qui était un tantinet idiot vu la situation. « Qui est-elle ? » ou « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » aurait été nettement plus approprié. Donc, après son grand questionnement philosophique, il regarda l'intruse qui avait pénétré sa maison et qui, pour le moment, s'énervait sur le malheureux lit qui, selon elle, n'avait rien à faire là. Dans sa colère, elle lui envoya un grand coup de pied… Et se retrouva de nouveau à sautiller sur place en jurant contre les meubles trop durs et en tenant ses orteils endoloris qui avaient déjà eu l'infortune de rencontrer l'encyclopédie. Le père indigne haussa les sourcils et la détailla. Elle était assez grande, environs un mètre septante à vue de nez, avait sans doute une petite quarantaine d'années et possédait de courts cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés et aux pointes indigo pointant en tous sens, des yeux gris-argents pour le moment rétrécis par la douleur et la colère ainsi qu'un visage fin et des lèvres minces. Niveau formes, on approchait du zéro absolu et côté vêtements, ce n'était pas vraiment mieux : un pantalon pattes d'eph' du style des années septante ainsi qu'un tee-shirt à manches longues évasées comme on n'en portait plus depuis longtemps, le pantalon était bleu jeans, le haut carmin. Elle portait également des sandales blanches. L'homme eut soudain une révélation subite en associant le caractère particulier et le physique de la femme :

- … Airyuu ?

La femme se redressa, laissant de côté ses bobos pour un court instant, et s'exclama :

- Elle-même, Kurosaki. Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre acquiesça tandis que la dénommée Airyuu ricanait :

- Toujours aussi peu éveillé, à ce que je vois !

Isshin prit un air agacé tandis que son interlocutrice continuait :

- Je t'ai observé toute la journée, t'as toujours le mental d'un gamin de treize ans !

- Toi non plus, tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi maladroite et colérique.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la colérique ?

- Non, quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton badin.

- … Tch ! fit-elle dans un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui répliquer une insulte bien crue. Quoi qu'il en soit, on dirait que t'as des gosses, maintenant.

- Parce que, toi, tu n'as pas refait ta vie ? Remarque, quel homme voudrait de toi ?

La femme lui lança un regard venimeux. Ouh qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver … ! Et c'était réciproque, depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Raison pour laquelle il ne se comportait pas en gamin devant elle, il réservait ça aux gens qu'il appréciait et, heureusement, elle était loin d'en faire partie.

Soudain, Airyuu fronça les sourcils et l'observa plus attentivement, penchant sa tête de côté.

- Tu ne portes plus le sceau, fit-elle.

- En effet. C'est si visible ?

- Comment as-tu fait ? Dis le moi !

- Pour quelles raisons ?

Brusquement, le ton de l'invitée non désirée changea et elle le supplia :

- Je t'en prie, Kurosaki, dis-moi comment tu as fait ! Sentir son absence me rend folle ! S'il te plait !

Isshin hésita un instant puis, devant la détresse de celle qui lui faisait face, capitula :

- Très bien. Demain, nous irons chez celui qui a réussi à briser mon sceau.

Un vif soulagement se peignit sur les traits d'Airyuu.

- Merci !

- Maintenant, fiche le camp. Reviens demain à huit heures, devant la maison.

Ensuite, il lui tourna le dos et alla rassurer ses filles qui se demandaient d'où provenait tout ce raffut. Lorsqu'il revint, non seulement elle était toujours là, contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, mais en plus, elle lui demanda d'un air angélique, selon elle :

- Je peux dormir ici ?


	3. Kurosaki Isshin

_**Tous les mots portant un astérisque* ont leur traduction en bas de page.**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Kurosaki Isshin,**_

_**Ou comment sauver la vie d'une femme sans même qu'elle vous en soit reconnaissante.**_

La réponse de Kurosaki avait été claire. Plus que claire, même, limpide. Pour faire bref, il l'avait jetée dehors, littéralement. Depuis la fenêtre du premier étage. L'atterrissage avait fait mal. Heureusement –ou plutôt malheureusement, pour Isshin-, Airyuu était souple et avait réussi à s'en tirer sans rien se casser, écopant juste de quelques bleus et de fesses endolories. Lorsqu'elle s'était relevée, elle avait braillé à l'encontre de son persécuteur, en levant le poing :

- Ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ? T'aurais pu me tuer, abruti ! Qu'est-ce t'aurais fait, avec ma mort sur ta conscience, imbécile ? Sale con ! Si je mets la main sur toi, je t'arrache les tripes et te les fais bouffer par le nez ! Je vais te découper en rondelles, te faire frire, te… !

Pour seule réponse, la fenêtre se referma. Ecumant de rage, la femme prit sa sandale et la lança sur la fenêtre. Ou du moins, était-ce son but, mais elle comme elle était aussi douée dans ce domaine que pour garder son calme, la chaussure atterrit sur le toit des voisins avant de dégringoler dans leur rigole. Pour faire bonne mesure, la deuxième suivit, ayant le même objectif que la première, mais termina cette fois sa course dans le jardin des Kurosaki.

Furibonde, la presque quadragénaire en apparence s'en alla, l'ayant mauvaise d'avoir raté ses tirs. Parce qu'il l'avait narguée, en plus, ce plouc, en voyant qu'elle ne visait pas droit ! Du moins, c'est ce dont elle était persuadée. Dans sa rancune, elle shoota dans une cannette trainait au sol et se fit très mal car celle-ci était remplie de pierres.

Airyuu jura, maudissant les imbéciles à l'origine de cette farce de mauvais gout en massant ses pauvres orteils endoloris. Ils auraient bien souffert, ce soir-là entre le dictionnaire, le lit et la cannette. En grommelant, elle saisit l'objet et le balança au loin avant de poursuivre sa route. Il lui faudrait trouver un abri pour ce soir car elle ne venait pas de cette ville et ne possédait donc pas une maison ou un appartement.

Après plus d'une heure de marche, elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle ne trouverait jamais rien, c'était impossible ! Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'avançait dans le sens contraire des rares passants qu'elle croisait à cette heure tardive ni que tous semblaient très pressés. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant sur la zone des dégâts qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Son regard balaya les environs, s'accrochant aux griffures qui rayaient un mur et à la trace gigantesque qui avait creusé le sol.

Aucun doute n'était possible. Un hollow avait sévi là et, peut-être, était-il toujours dans le coin. Brusquement en proie à une peur viscérale, elle tourna les talons et s'encourut droit dans les bras du monstre, comme elle était incapable de le voir. Ce dernier la cueillit en pleine course et la souleva du sol. La femme se mit à hurler comme la bête se mettait à renforcer la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la taille de l'humaine, par pur sadisme. Venu de très loin, un murmure presque imperceptible atteignit les oreilles d'Airyuu :

- Mmh… Tu sens bon. Je vais me régaler !

La grosse bestiole entreprit alors de séparer le corps de l'âme, préférant nettement cette dernière à l'enveloppe filandreuse qui l'accompagnait. En plus, il ne savait pas les digérer, ces trucs-là. Mais, à son grand étonnement, l'esprit de la petite humaine ne voulut pas se détacher de son enveloppe corporelle. Il eut beau faire, tirer, pousser, écarteler, l'onna* ne céda pas, hurlant pourtant à pleins poumons de douleur, tout à fait inapte à lui résister. Tout à son affaire, le hollow ne s'aperçut pas de l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui. Le monstre venait juste de se décider à absorber le corps avec, lorsqu'il perçut une vive douleur au niveau de son estomac, suivit par un étrange courant d'air et disparut.

Quant à la femme, elle chuta de haut et s'étala au sol tandis que l'homme rangeait son arme puis s'approchait. Péniblement, elle s'assit en grimaçant tandis que l'autre soupirait :

- Faut vraiment que je sois toujours derrière toi, fit Kurosaki

- Je t'ai rien demandé, que je me souvienne !

- Je viens de te sauver la vie, Airyuu !

La susnommée eut un haussement d'épaule qui lui arracha une nouvelle grimace.

- Itai*…

L'individu aux cheveux noirs hésita un instant, soupira de nouveau puis se baissa et la prit dans ses bras. Un instant stupéfaite, Airyuu se reprit bien vite et se débattit.

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

Puis, s'apercevant que l'autre, ayant fait usage du shunpo, se trouvait loin du sol, glapit :

- Ne me lâche pas ! Ne me lâche pas !

- C'est bizarre, dit Kurosaki.

- Quoi ?

- T'es moins lourde que tu en as l'air.

Une grosse veine palpita sur le front de la femme d'âge mûre.

- Je ne te permets pas, Kurosaki ! On ne dit pas ça à une femme !

- Mais tu n'es pas une femme, répliqua aimablement son interlocuteur.

- … ! s'exclama-t-elle. Salopard !

Le salopard en question sourit avant de laisser tomber son fardeau.

- GYAH ! hurla Airyuu une fraction de seconde avant de toucher le sol.

Sans qu'elle ne se soit rendu compte, son porteur avait de nouveau mis pied à terre. Furieuse, elle se releva d'un bond, ouvrit la bouche pour l'invectiver et… poussa une sorte de miaulement de douleur étranglé avant de s'effondrer, souffrant de partout.

- Aieuh…

- On est arrivé.

- Où ça ? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour.

Elle ne vit qu'un petit magasin miteux qui apparemment, vendait des bonbons.

- C'est ici qu'habite celui dont je t'ai parlé.

- Celui qui a enlevé ton sceau ? questionna-t-elle en se relevant une nouvelle fois, frottant ses épaules et ses côtes douloureuses. Je pensais que tu ne m'y amènerais que demain.

- Comme tu es apparemment incapable de te débrouiller seule, je suppose que plus vite tu regagneras tes pouvoirs, mieux ça sera, dit-il en haussant les épaules et hochant la tête d'un air blasé.

La femme le regarda, stupéfaite. Comment ça, elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller ?

Brusquement, le pied d'Isshin vola dans sa direction.

- Et cesse de me regarder avec cet air idiot !

Airyuu bloqua la jambe avant qu'elle n'atteigne son visage puis tira dessus, faisant chuter Kurosaki, et se mit à beugler :

- T'es malade ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Imbécile !

Tandis qu'en même temps l'autre s'écriait avec un sourire débile :

- Tu as réussi à bloquer mon super kick, bravo !

Soudainement, la porte du magasin d'Urahara, comme l'indiquait l'enseigne, s'ouvrit sur un garçon aux cheveux rouges. Ne laissant pas à Airyuu le temps de se questionner sur la soudaine bonne humeur de Kurosaki, il s'exclama :

- C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce vacarme ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se remit debout comme si de rien était et lança au gamin :

- Amène-nous à Urahara.

Le gosse dévisagea deux secondes l'adulte vêtu comme un shinigami* et la femme qui l'accompagnait et venait de se relever avant de lancer :

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez au patron ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on te le dirait, fit Airyuu. Il le verra bien lui-même.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, la vieille !

- La vieille ? Viens ici minus, que je t'éclate la tête !

- C'est moi qui vais…

- C'est important, les coupa Kurosaki.

La colérique lui lança un regard étonné. Pourquoi était-ce important pour lui ? Après tout, cela ne le concernait pas vraiment. Et pourquoi avait-il l'air content, à la fin ?

- Ok, ok, j'y vais, râla le morveux avant de disparaitre dans la boutique.

Pendant qu'il allait chercher le marchand, les deux autres s'approchaient de l'entrée du magasin. Airyuu demanda :

- Ce n'est pas un simple marchand de bonbons, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. C'est un ancien shinigami.

- Ah, et pourquoi… ?

Un claquement de geta* les interrompit, mettant fin à leur conversation, tandis qu'un homme tout de vert vêtu faisait son apparition, son sourire niais caché derrière un éventail.

- Bonjour, bonjour, bienvenue dans mon modeste magasin, que puis-je faire pour vous~ ? … Oh ? Isshin-san, que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Urahara.

- Nani* ? C'est ce type-là qui a réussi à lever ton sceau ? Tu te moques de moi, là ? Il ressemble à un pervers.

- C'est bien lui, acquiesça Isshin, les bras croisés, sans démentir la dernière affirmation.

- Je ne suis pas un pervers !

Airyuu lui lança un regard un coin.

- C'est pour ça que vous employez des enfants ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, bougonna-t-il. Bon, pour quelle affaire urgente êtes-vous là ? demanda-t-il en retrouvant son sourire perdu.

Kurosaki ouvrit la bouche mais la femme le devança :

- J'ai un sceau, comme avait Kurosaki, et, il y a quelques décennies ans, on a également scellé mes pouvoirs. J'aimerais que vous les enleviez.

Isshin leva les yeux au ciel. Pour être direct, c'était direct ! Le marchand se cacha derrière son éventail, un éclat malsain dans le regard.

- Il me faudra examiner ça de plus près, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Approchez l'une de vos mains ou autres à moins de cinq centimètres de moi et vous pourrez bientôt jouer les castras, répliqua Airyuu d'une voix froide.

- Hé hé, ce n'était pas mon intention, fit-il prudemment -il tenait à sa virilité- en agitant son éventail.

- Il y a plutôt intérêt, en effet.

- Bon… Si on allait enlever ces sceaux ? demanda-t-il gêné.

- Quand vous voulez !

L'ex-capitaine de la douzième division s'approcha d'un tatami, suivi des deux autres, et le souleva ainsi qu'une trappe, révélant une échelle qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs.

- Je ne m'assiérai jamais là, décréta la femme aux mèches indigo avant de descendre, sur un geste d'Urahara.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois parvenus en bas de l'échelle, elle regarda autour.

- Cet endroit… C'est vous qui l'avez créé ?

- Hai*.

- C'est énorme !

- Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait mon génie ! s'exclama-t-il avec un énorme sourire.

- Ou pas. Je n'ai jamais dit que vous aviez l'étoffe d'un génie.

- Mais euuuh !

- Bon, quand commençons nous ?

La suite se passa le plus sérieusement du monde. Le marchand s'installa vers le milieu du terrain couvert de roches artificielles avec Airyuu, tandis que Kurosaki se tenait à l'écart. Un grand homme musclé portant des lunettes et un tablier les rejoignit pendant que le gamin aux cheveux rouges et une fille à l'air triste se dissimulaient plus loin.

- Alors, euh… Quel est votre nom déjà ? demanda Urahara.

- Airyuu. Airyuu Ayame.

- Eh bien, Ayame-san, tu vas bientôt retrouver tous tes pouvoirs ! Mais avant, puis-je te poser une petite question ?

- Laquelle ?

- C'est ce gigai* qui bloque tes pouvoir, non ?

- Hai.

- Qui l'a fait ?

- Un ami, répondit-elle sur un ton de défi. Et ça fait deux questions, ça.

Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien d'autre d'Airyuu, il soupira puis sortit des instruments divers et variés. La femme ne broncha pas mais se retint de justesse de l'assommer et de filer à l'anglaise, ce qui aurait été une mauvaise idée puisque l'individu était le seul à pouvoir l'aider, apparemment, et qu'elle avait toujours mal partout. Fichu hollow. Une fois que le vendeur eut fini d'étudier le corps artificiel et le sceau à l'aide de lunettes bizarroïdes et autres objets du même acabit, il fit signe au géant, dénommé Tessai, de commencer avec les incantations de Kidô* destinées à les entourer tous les deux et éviter les… disons débordements susceptibles de survenir.

Urahara se saisit ensuite d'une sorte de pinces étranges qu'il dirigea droit vers la poitrine de sa patiente qui fit un bond en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ça ?

- Il faut que tu sortes de ton gigai.

- Ne me touchez pas avec ce truc !

- Bon… Il y a peut-être une autre méthode, dit-il en souriant d'un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Allons-y pour celle-là dans ce cas, dit Airyuu en sentant qu'elle allait le regretter.

*Petit dico japonais-français*

Onna : femme

Itai : Aïe

Shinigami : dieu de la mort

Geta : Sandales de bois surélevées, telles celles d'Urahara

Nani : Quoi

Hai : Oui

Gigai : corps temporaire utilisé en cas d'urgence utilisé par les shinigamis.

Kidô : La magie des shinigamis, appelée Nécromancie.


	4. Urahara Kisuke

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Pairing :**__** Aucun pour le moment**_

_**Disclamer **__**: L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Airyuu sont nés de mon imagination, prière de ne pas y toucher.**_

_**Note**__** : Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence mais mon programme d'écriture (Word, pour ne pas le citer) a eu quelques bugs.**_

A Mayuuki : j'avais oublié de te répondre au chapitre précédent (gomen...) donc voilà : merci ! ^^

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Urahara Kisuke, **_

_**Ou l'art et la manière de faire joujou avec la science quand on est un scientifique génial,**_

Ayame hurlait. Oui, encore, et elle espérait que ça ne deviendrait pas une habitude. Pas plus que le fait de finir écartelée, parce qu'elle avait déjà donné, merci. Deux fois sur la même journée, non, pire, sur la même soirée, c'était amplement suffisant et elle priait de tout cœur pour que ça ne se produise pas une troisième fois. Était-ce une manie dans cette ville ? Pourvu que non.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, il y avait une nette amélioration : en effet, ce n'était pas un hollow avide de la dévorer qui la persécutait mais deux hommes peu amateur d'âme humaine, heureusement ! Il n'empêche que ça n'en était pas moins douloureux raison pour laquelle elle braillait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Que s'était-il passé ? Simple, cet enf… imb… idiot d'Urahara venait de prouver par A plus B que la première méthode proposée était souvent la moins douloureuse. En effet, après le refus d'Airyuu de laisser l'instrument non-identifié ressemblant vaguement à une tenaille de l'approcher, il avait vêtu des gants d'un vague brun-vert. Jusque-là, rien de vraiment menaçant. Ce n'était que lorsque le marchand avait appelé Isshin pour la tenir qu'elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter.

Kurosaki l'avait immobilisée. Puis, l'artisan s'était approché et avait saisi un bras et une jambe de la femme. Mais, à la grande surprise de celle-ci, les mains de l'individu étaient passées outre son enveloppe charnelle pour attraper son corps spirituel. Ensuite, il avait tiré. Fort. Et ça avait fait mal parce que d'un côté elle se sentait retenue par son gigai, de l'autre on tentait de l'y arracher.

Après un dernier effort ainsi que quelques jurons et cris de douleurs supplémentaires, il eut un grand bruit de succion, comme si une ventouse se décollait d'une paroi, suivi d'un craquement et Ayame partit en rouler-bouler sur le sol, son corps temporaire toujours dans les bras d'Isshin qui était tombé à la renverse.

Aussitôt, un douloureux sentiment de vide la harponna brutalement pour ne plus la quitter. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'une souffrance psychologique tellement grande qu'elle en paraissait physique comme elle réalisait, qu'à nouveau, le prolongement de son âme, son zanpakutô* chéri, l'essence même de ce qui faisait d'elle un shinigami manquait. Et ce constat la rongeait. Evidemment, elle le ressentait déjà auparavant, mais de manière beaucoup plus diffuse, grâce au gigai qui bloquait en grandes parties ses facultés de perceptions.

Sachant que le marchand allait lui ôter le second sceau, celui qui la faisait se sentir si mal, elle se releva et resta stoïque, malgré le fait que sa seule envie fut de se rouler en boule. Kurosaki était présent, elle n'allait certainement pas se montrer faible devant lui ! Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, l'observait, le front plissé. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait encore, se demanda brièvement Airyuu. Mais, comme ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première (_ne rien laisser paraitre, ne rien laisser paraitre, ne rien… Putain, que c'est dur !_), elle le chassa de son esprit pour se concentrer sur Urahara.

- Bon alors, vous vous bougez ou quoi ? lança-t-elle.

- C'est que c'est plus dur que ça n'y parait, Ayame-san !

- Rien à faire. Je vous demande juste de m'enlever ce fichu sceau ! Procédez comme pour Kurosaki !

- Justement, c'est ce que je fais.

Ayame grommela mais ne protesta plus tandis qu'Urahara tournait autour d'elle en l'examinant. Après quelques minutes, il réfléchit et alla chercher des instruments de mesure et autres.

Ce n'est que près de deux heures plus tard que le sceau de la quadragénaire fut complètement détruit, après avoir été émietté morceau par morceau, petit bout par petit bout tout au long de l'opération.

Airyuu poussa un vrai cri de joie en sentant pour la première fois depuis très longtemps son zanpakutô dans son esprit. Elle le dégaina alors et son Reiatsu* explosa en même temps que son allégresse. Heureusement, Tessai maintenait toujours la barrière de kidô et l'endroit lui-même était conçu afin qu'on ne puisse pas y repérer l'activité spirituelle. Aussi son débordement passa-t-il inaperçu aux yeux du monde.

- Yare, yare, je sais que tu es contente, mais calme ton reiatsu, tu veux ? demanda l'homme au bob.

Confuse, Ayame s'exécuta docilement mais un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage qui ne la faisait pas paraitre désolée du tout. Enfin ! Enfin elle la retrouvait ! Sa main effleura la tsuka* rouge et dorée de son zanpakutô, la caressant avec tendresse.

Kurosaki, lui, l'observait, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer la femme aux mèches bleues.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, je suis juste content pour toi.

Elle le dévisagea quelques instants dans un silence stupéfait avant que son sourire ne refasse surface.

- Merci ! ...Même si ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça !

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules. Puis, Airyuu reprit d'un air songeur :

- Comment se fait-il que je pouvais te voir, Kurosaki, alors que les sceaux étaient présents…?

- Parce qu'ils étaient fissurés, Ayame-san, répondit Urahara.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Encore un peu et le premier serait tombé de lui-même.

- …Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de ce qui se passe à Soul Society ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Une guerre se prépare, fit le marchand. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse, Ayame-san… À moins que tu n'aies là-bas un amoureux, ajouta-t-il d'un air idiot.

Il se prit un poing dans la figure.

- Une guerre, demanda Ayame en se massant les phalanges tandis que le marchand était parti pleurer plus loin, quelle guerre ?

- Un shinigami a trahi la Soul Society pour s'allier aux hollows, l'informa Isshin avec ce sérieux surprenant qui le caractérisait dans les situations graves.

- S'allier aux hollows, hein ? Il manque pas d'air, ce bâtard !

- …

- Quoi ?

- Défendrais-tu les shinigamis ?

- Moi ? Arrête de fumer la moquette, Kurosaki ! Tu m'as bien regardée ? Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais défendre cette bande d'enfoirés après ce qu'ils nous ont fait ? Non mais franchement !

- .. Mon fils est un shinigami.

- Toutes mes condoléances.

- Je suis sérieux, Airyuu.

- Je sais, moi aussi.

- …

- Bon, les shinigamis sont en plein milieu d'une guerre, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Contre l'un des leur ?

- Non, contre trois d'entre eux. Des Capitaines.

- Bien ! Ils sont donc affaiblis. C'est l'occasion rêvée !

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a déjà des années. Es-tu avec moi, Kurosaki ?

Isshin se gratta la tête et dit :

- Je ne sais pas dans quel guêpier tu vas encore nous fourrer, mais c'est d'accord.

Alors Ayame sourit et lui exposa son plan, après que l'homme aux cheveux noirs l'eut renseignée sur tous les détails de cette bataille à venir.

.*.

Quelques jours plus tard (le 27 novembre**, très exactement), tout était fin prêt, du côté d'Urahara comme du côté des shinigami et de celui des conspirateurs. Ces derniers, d'ailleurs, s'étaient arrangés. L'un des deux quitta la ville juste avant la mise en place des piliers, tandis que l'autre s'installait confortablement dans un chantier peu fréquenté, histoire de ne pas tomber sur le shinigami de garde.

Puis, ils attendirent et, lorsque la vraie Karakura fut transplantée dans la Soul Society, ils étaient prêts. Et, pendant qu'Isshin observait la barrière entourant la Fausse Karakura, attendant son heure, Airyuu, elle, s'éveillait du sommeil artificiel dans lequel elle avait été plongée avec tous les habitants de la ville.

Elle s'étira, regarda autour d'elle et se leva avant d'inspirer à fond. Enfin de retour dans la Société des Âmes ! La cité du Monde Réel y avait certes été transportée mais elle sentait l'air chargé de particules spirituelles emplir ses poumons, et le ciel bleu était bien celui de la Soul Society. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la quadragénaire qui inspira profondément… avant de hurler :

- Sombres crétins, comme si vous pouviez sérieusement m'empêcher l'accès de cet endroit ! A présent c'est trop tard, et vous allez vous en mordre les doigts !

Sur ce, elle manqua de se casser la figure sur un casque de protection laissé à l'abandon.

- Connerie ! Qu'est-ce que ça fout là ça ?

Elle shoota dedans et, docile, le couvre-chef s'envola pour atterrir plus loin. Satisfaite –et pressée-, elle ne s'acharna pas dessus comme elle le faisait généralement, mais sortit du chantier, passant devant la population endormie. Elle avait été la seule à se réveiller, pour le moment. Alors, comme convenu, elle se dirigea vers la clinique Kurosaki et alla se poster sur le toit. Ce n'était ni la plus haute maison, ni la mieux positionnée, mais au moins Isshin saurait où la trouver le moment venu car, pour ne pas se faire repérer par le shinigami affecté à la ville où un de ces humains au Reiryoku développé, elle dissimula son énergie spirituelle et s'assit au niveau de la cheminée, là d'où elle serait invisible depuis la rue.

Quant à Kurosaki, il attendait, le sol loin en contrebas, assis dans le vide, observant ce qu'il se passait dans la ville. Il savait que son fils était parti au Hueco Mundo* dans l'espoir de sauver son amie, Inoue Orihime, qui avait été enlevée et qu'il arriverait surement lors de la bataille. C'est pourquoi, il se fit d'autant plus attentif lorsque les Capitaines surgirent et sa concentration augmenta encore quand Aizen fit son apparition avec ses deux acolytes, Ichimaru Gin et Tôsen Kaname, grâce à un premier garganta*, bientôt suivi de trois autres où se tenaient dans chacun un des trois plus puissants Espadas*, accompagnés de leurs fraccíones*.

Isshin savait que, à un moment où à un autre, il devrait intervenir. Quand ? Ça ne dépendait pas de lui. Mais il devrait suivre le Plan s'il voulait que ça marche. C'était délicat, mais il était confiant. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui et c'était eux qui avaient tout planifié. Donc, tout devrait fonctionner même si la machination reposait sur un certain nombre d'inconnues. Comme son fils, par exemple.

L'homme secoua sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre à divaguer. Il devait surveiller le développement du combat entre Arrancar et Shinigami pour être prêt le moment venu. Surtout que, devant regarder à travers la barrière, il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il se passait. En fait, il n'aurait même rien vu sans l'aide précieuse d'un des gadgets d'Urahara puisque la barrière renvoyait une image opaque de la ville qui était partie en balade. La coopération du marchand leur était essentielle pour la bonne réussite du Plan et, heureusement, il était de la partie, bien que n'étant pas au courant de tous les détails.

Comme son regard balayait de long en large la Fausse Karakura, il put assister aux premiers affrontements qui eurent lieu entre les protecteurs des piliers -des Vices-Capitaines- et les fraccíones d'un des Espadas. Cela se passa peu après que le vieux Capitaine Commandant, Yamamoto, eut emprisonné Aizen et ses deux compères dans une prison de flammes.

Il tenta de voir tous les combats mais, comme ils étaient à chaque extrémité de la cité et qu'ils se déroulaient simultanément, il ne put assister qu'à deux des quatre « matches ». Aussi, fut-il aussi surpris que les Shinigami de voir l'un des piliers s'écrouler. Mais il le savait, tout ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

*Petit Dico Japonais-Français*

Zanpakutô : [斬魄刀] Epée tranchant les âmes

Reiatsu : Pression spirituelle (dans le chapitre 1, le terme Reiryoku est utilisé, il veut dire énergie spirituelle/pouvoir spirituel)

Tsuka : Pommeau du katana

Hueco Mundo : littéralement, « Monde Creux » en espagnol. Il s'agit de l'endroit où vivent les Hollow, un désert de sable blanc plongé dans une nuit éternelle

Garganta : littéralement, « Gorge » en espagnol. Les kanji du mot japonais signifient « Creux Noir ». C'est la technique qu'utilisent Arrancars et Hollows pour entrer et sortir du Hueco Mundo.

Espada : Epée, en espagnol. C'est l'élite des Arrancars, et est composée de 10 membres dont le numéro équivaut à leur classement en fonction de leur force.

Fracción : Il s'agit d'un sous-fifre lié à un des Espadas, son serviteur en somme.

**Pour dates citées, je me réfère à la _Chronologie de Bleach_ établie par Passant de _Bleach Web_


	5. Soul Society, nous revoilà !

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Airyuu sont sorties de mon imagination. Prière de ne pas y toucher sans autorisation, merci.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant (pour le moment)**_

_**Note :**__** Merci à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers ! Le « Petit Dico Japonais-Français » doit sembler inutile à pas mal d'entre vous mais si –c'est peut-être pas le cas mais si- quelqu'un est en train de découvrir Bleach à l'aide de mon histoire, il peut ainsi comprendre certains termes. Et puis, il y en a peut-être que vous ne connaissez pas, qui sait ?**_

_**Note 2 :**__** Désolée pour cette absence momentanée mais je me suis retrouvée accro au jeu Bleach The 3rd Phantom sur DS. Ça fait un moment que je l'ai mais je viens seulement de découvrir que je ne l'avais pas terminé… Donc, j'y ai consacré tout mon temps et puis, maintenant, on est à trois semaines des examens…**_

_**Note 3**__** : Si l'apparence d'Airyuu lorsqu'elle est shinigami reste floue (bon, ok, elle possède un shihakusho comme tous les shinigami mais à part ça…), c'est exprès. Ne vous en faites pas.**_

_**Assez de blabla, place au chapitre. ENJOY !**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Soul Society, nous revoilà !**_

_**Ou comment tirer profit d'une guerre entre shinigami.**_

Airyuu s'ennuyait. Oui, parfaitement, elle s'ennuyait. Ça arrivait à tout le monde, non ? Surtout si on attendait. Et elle attendait quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas. Bon sang, que fichait cet empoté de Kurosaki ? Ce n'était pas possible de trainer ainsi !

En réalité, il ne s'était déroulé que dix minutes. Mais elle avait perdu la notion du temps durant les années qu'elle avait passées dans le Monde Réel où tout se déroulait toujours à un rythme très soutenu. Les humains changeaient tellement vite ! Mais il est vrai qu'ils mourraient rapidement, également. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'ils vivaient à du cent à l'heure…

Ayame soupira et s'exhorta à la patience. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait choisi sa position, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Surtout qu'elle se trouvait à la Soul Society ! Enfin ! Elle jubila rien qu'à y penser, puis retomba dans son humeur morose en songeant qu'elle était coincée sur le toit d'une maison qui avait sa place dans le Monde Réel. Pff !

Pour passer le temps, elle posa son zanpakutô sur ses genoux après s'être assise en tailleur. La femme aux mèches indigo caressa la lame qui projeta un éclat rougeoyant.

- Oï ! Ne sois pas en colère, ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma faute ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse du katana. Pff !

Cependant, malgré son ton, elle laissait courir avec douceur ses doigts sur la tsuka* de son arme avant de faire de même pour la saya*. Celle-ci était rouge avec juste le sageo* de couleur dorée. Un sourire orna le visage d'Airyuu qui ferma les yeux et se força à se détendre, prenant de profondes inspirations. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, le paysage avait changé. Elle ne se trouvait plus sur une toiture, au milieu d'une ville, mais sur un rocher qui, dans son dos, surplombait une falaise escarpée et, devant elle, s'étendait une chaine volcanique, les volcans étant éteints. Le ciel était coloré du rouge-orangé des couchers de soleil d'été et l'herbe verte et haute ondoyait gracieusement sous l'effet d'une brise légère, recouvrant les versants des montagnes cracheuses de flammes.

Ayame se releva et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose du regard. Ses prunelles s'éclairèrent soudain comme elle aperçut du coin de l'œil une forme mouvante entreprenant de la rejoindre. Elle ne tenta pas de la regarder en face ni d'aller à sa rencontre, toutefois, laissant l'autre venir à elle. La silhouette s'arrêta à la périphérie de son champ de vision, juste trop loin pour que la shinigami puisse la distinguer sans tourner la tête. Elle soupira. Son zanpakutô lui en voulait apparemment. Néanmoins, elle dit :

- Je suis contente de te revoir, Sensei*.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas venir ici dans ta situation.

- Ma situation ?

- Tu es censée surveiller l'arrivée de Kurosaki !

- Ah… Ouais. Mais j'ai le temps.

- Non, justement. Toi mieux que quiconque devrait savoir que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière ici.

- …

- Pars.

- Oï ! Ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être énervée !

- Vraiment… ? Peu importe. Vas-t-en.

Airyuu grommela mais quitta son Monde Intérieur.

De retour à la réalité, elle sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le silence ambiant n'était pas celui de paisible quiétude endormie qui régnait auparavant mais un silence lourd de menace, pesant. Des Reiryoku s'agitaient et elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de ceux d'humains qui étaient poursuivi par… quelque chose… L'énergie spirituelle de la… chose… était hors-norme et il était manifeste qu'elle se jouait des humains qui s'acharnaient à la fuir.

Ayame remit son arme au fourreau et se leva, scrutant la ville, surveillant la progression de la chose. Elle aurait bien voulu intervenir, mais ce n'était pas conforme au Plan. Avant toutes choses, elle devait attendre Kurosaki. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait celui-là ? Il aurait déjà dû être là ! A moins que… Non. Il n'aurait quand même pas fait ça, si ? … Non, définitivement. Ce n'était pas son style. Cet homme possédait bien des défauts mais celui-là n'en faisait pas partie. D'ailleurs, son Reiryoku fit son apparition, quelques minutes plus tard. Seul.

- Mais pourquoi il ne bouge pas celui-là ? Il est inconscient ?

Au vu du faible reiatsu qu'il émettait de façon erratique, oui. Airyuu soupira et se releva avant d'user du shunpo* pour rejoindre Isshin. Celui-ci était étendu sur le dos, inconscient.

- Pff ! Et après c'est lui qui me dit que je suis incapable de me débrouiller seule !

Elle l'examina sommairement puis se désintéressa un instant de son sort pour observer les alentours. Le détenteur du Reiryoku difforme avait apparemment trouvé de quoi s'occuper puisqu'il ne poursuivait plus les humains mais s'éloignait.

Ayame reporta son attention sur Kurosaki. Il avait l'air épuisé. Elle soupira puis le chargea péniblement sur ses épaules.

- Kuso* ! Qu'il est lourd !

La tête de l'homme vint se nicher au creux de son cou tandis qu'elle se mettait à avancer péniblement, courbée sous le poids de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire ici. Elle concentra son Reiryoku dans ses pieds et, d'un shunpo, apparu sur un toit proche. Quelques autres et ils se retrouvaient en dehors de la ville afin de ne pas être réintégrés au Monde Réel lorsque celle-ci reprendrait sa place. Ça aurait bête. Très bête.

Elle posa son fardeau au sol et s'étira.

- Ouf ! C'est la dernière fois que je le porte, celui-là !

Elle secoua ensuite Isshin sans ménagement.

- Oï, Kurosaki ! Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir !

Il se réveilla en sursaut :

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qui a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Tu dormais sur le champ de bataille, crétin.

- … Ichigo !

- …Hein ? T'as du prendre une fameux coup sur la tête toi ! C'est quoi cette histoire de fraise ?

- Non, Ichigo est mon fils !

- T'as appelé ton fils « Fraise » ? Ha haha haha haha !

- C'est le « ichi » de « un » et le « go » de « protéger », baka.

- Qui c'est que t'insulte là ? Tu veux voir mon poing de près, c'est ça ?

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on a autre chose à faire ?

- Mouais…

Kurosaki se leva, du moins tenta de le faire et s'affaissa le nez dans la poussière. Airyuu leva les yeux au ciel puis l'aida à se mettre debout, le soutenant.

- Et après, tu oses prétendre que c'est moi qui ai besoin de toi ! Pff !

Isshin bougonna dans sa barbe avant de demander :

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Aucune idée !

- Hein ? Je pensais que t'avais un plan !

- En effet. On vient de l'appliquer.

- Mais…

Une explosion suivie de son souffle puissant les interrompirent. Ils durent utiliser leur Reiryoku pour ne pas être emportés comme de vulgaires fétus de paille.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Ichigo.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Il pourrait te dépasser, un jour.

- Papa serait tellement fier de lui alors ! s'écria-t-il, en larmes.

Le poing d'Ayame s'abattit sur son crâne.

- Tu ne sais pas être sérieux deux minutes ?

- Aïe, aïe, ouille…, pleurnicha-t-il en posant les mains sur sa tête.

- Bon, maintenant attendons que ça se termine, fit la femme en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son haori.

- … Et si les shinigami arrivent ?

- Hé ben, ils seront drôlement surpris !

- … C'est _**ça **_ton plan ?

- Non. Je t'ai déjà dit que mon plan, c'était d'arriver jusqu'ici. Mais maintenant que tu en parles…

Elle se releva et ôta son haori avant de le replier soigneusement et de le glisser dans son shihakusho.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Tu ferais bien de faire de même, Kurosaki. S'ils ne sont pas idiots, les shinigami n'auront pas laissé le Seireitei sans aucune défense. La police militaire ne devrait pas tarder.

- … Et alors ?

- T'es idiot ou quoi ? Ah oui, j'oubliais, c'est naturel !

- Airyuu… Je vais te… !

- Enlève ton haori. Deux shinigami débarqués d'on ne sait où passent encore. Deux Capitaine, beaucoup moins.

Heureusement, il s'exécuta et ôta son épaulette en fer. Il en détacha le manteau avant de la remettre, puis il imita Ayame, pliant puis glissant l'haori dans son shihakusho.

- Bien, maintenant fichons le camp.

- Tu ne voulais pas qu'on attende que ça se termine ?

- Si. Je voulais. Mais j'ai changé d'avis.

- …

- Allons-y.

- Tu veux que nous approchions du Seireitei ? Tu souhaites qu'on se fasse remarquer par les shinigami, c'est ça ?

- Hé ben, tu vois ! Tu peux avoir autre chose qu'un Q.I. de soupe miso trop cuite quand tu t'y mets ! C'est bien, tu progresses !

- Airyuu…

- Oui ?

- Tu m'énerves !

- T'inquiète, c'est réciproque. Bon, on bouge maintenant ou t'es toujours incapable de faire deux pas sans t'affaler le nez dans la poussière ?

- Bien sûr que je sais marcher, non mais !

- Alors, en route !

Ils se mirent en marche, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forêt où avait été matérialisée la ville.

* * *

*Petit DicoJaponais-Français*

Tsuka : Poignée du katana

Saya : Fourreau du katana

Sageo : Cordelette sur le fourreau du katana

Sensei : Professeur/ Maitre

Shunpo : Déplacement éclair

Kuso : Merde


	6. Airyuu plus Kurosaki égal catastrophe ?

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Airyuu sont sorties de mon imagination. Prière de ne pas y toucher sans autorisation, merci.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant (pour le moment)**_

_**Note :**__** Bonjour tout le monde ! A l'aube des examens, voici le chapitre 5. Bon, je ne sais pas si le titre est approprié mais je n'en trouvais pas d'autre. **_

_**Note 2**__** : Ce chapitre est « légèrement » plus court que les précédents mais c'était ça ou encore vous laissez poireauter quelques semaines alors j'ai préféré le publier, surtout que je ne sais pas quand paraitra le prochain…. En contrepartie, une petite surprise vous attend à la fin !**_

_**ENJOY !**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Airyuu plus Kurosaki égal catastrophe ?**_

_**Ou l'art de s'entendre comme chien et chat.**_

- Kurosaki…

- Oui ?

- Porte-moi.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai mal aux pieds. Porte-moi !

- Hors de question !

.*.

- Kurosaki ?

- Quoi ?

- Avance plus vite !

- C'est moi qui trinque là, je te signale !

- Et ? J'ai dû te porter aussi, je te rappelle. Alors avance !

- T'es plus lourde que tu en as l'air, tu sais ?

.*.

- Kurosaki.

- Quoi ?

- Ralentis, j'ai mal au cœur !

- Mais tu n'es pas la moitié d'une emmerdeuse, toi !

.*.

- Kurosaki !

- Quoi encore ?

- T'es allé trop au sud, baka !

- T'aurais pas pu le dire auparavant ?

- Non, sinon tu aurais corrigé ta trajectoire et ça n'aurait pas été marrant !

.*.

- Kurosaki… ?

- Hrmph ?

- …

- …

- Tu as manqué l'intersection.

- …

.*.

- Kurosaki ?

- …

- Kurosaki ?

- …

- Kurosaki !

- Quoi ?

- On arrive !

- J'ai vu.

- …

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu peux me poser maintenant.

.*.

- Les portes du Seireitei… Enfin…, murmura Airyuu.

Elle s'approcha de l'entrée tandis que derrière elle, Kurosaki s'avançait lui aussi.

- Le Portail de la Voie Blanche... Ça faisait longtemps, dit-il.

- Nostalgique ? lui demanda Ayame avec un sourire moqueur.

- Pas du…

Isshin fut interrompu comme une espèce de géant atterrissait devant la porte. Ce dernier brandit deux haches de la taille de leur avant-bras et les abattit sur les deux compères. Ceux-ci parèrent d'un même mouvement, stoppant les armes sans difficulté apparente. Sans se laisser décontenancer, le gardien réattaqua et des éclats de hache volèrent en tous sens, les deux nouveaux venus ayant de nouveau paré.

- Bersonne ne padera ici !

- Ah et pourquoi ça ? demanda Airyuu. Si on veut entrer dans le Seireitei, on rentrera.

- Jidanbo n'a jamais laissé bersonne passer.

- Ben, ça va changer j'ai l'impression ! Kurosaki, je te le laisse.

Là-dessus, elle se désengagea du combat, recula d'un ou deux pas et rengaina son zanpakutô avant de se percher sur un rocher.

- Hein ? Mais…

- Quoi ? L'homme grand et fort laisserait une faible femme affronter un géant ? Bonjour la galanterie, Kurosaki !

- Kurosaki ? Comme Kurosaki Ichigo ? intervint Jidanbo qui, bien élevé, avait attendu la fin de l'échange.

- Hé, on dirait qu'il connait ton rejeton, Kurosaki ! fit Airyuu sans laisser à Isshin le temps de répondre.

- Airyuu…

- Quoi ?

- La ferme !

- Pff !

- Exguzez-bois mais vous êtes le bère d'Ichigo ?

- Euh… Oui ?

- Dans ze gas je vous laisse basser. Ichigo est un héros de Soul Sociedy.

- Mais-euh ! Moi qui voulais voir Kurosaki se prendre une raclée !

- Très sympa, Airyuu.

- Je sais !

Le géant, quant à lui, ouvrit le Portail de la Voie Blanche pour laisser passer les deux hurluberlus qui le franchirent avec un mot de remerciement. Jidanbo se demanda s'il avait bien fait. Cependant, regardant ses haches ébréchées, il se dit que, s'il n'avait pas libéré le passage, ils seraient passés de force et que cela ne se serait pas fait sans dommage… Pour lui. Malgré tout, il envoya un papillon de l'enfer à ses supérieurs, modifiant légèrement l'histoire. Il voulait bien être bien élevé, mais il risquait son poste, s'il avouait qu'il avait laissé passer deux individus sans combattre.

De leur côté, Ayame et Isshin se dirigeait vers la colline du Sôgyoku, le plus discrètement possible. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se faire repérer par les shinigami restés à Soul Society et qui jouaient/buvaient/se battaient/patrouillaient/ronflaient dans l'attente du retour de leurs supérieurs partis se battre. Ils ne savaient encore si ceux-ci avaient remporté le combat et l'atmosphère était tendue malgré la décontraction apparente. Chacun gardait son zanpakutô ou son asauchi* à portée de main, prêts à aller affronter les arrancars et Aizen s'ils se présentaient à leur porte.

Les deux intrus savaient que tôt ou tard le gardien du Portail de la Voie Blanche parlerait d'eux et ils tenaient à être hors de vue des shinigami à ce moment-là, terrés, attendant leur heure. Que le géant les ait laissés passer sans trop poser de question avait vraiment été de la chance et, très certainement, elle ne durerait pas très longtemps. Ils avaient appris depuis longtemps et à leurs dépens à ne pas compter sur elle.

Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la grotte naturelle qui leur servait de point de rendez-vous à une époque, ils eurent la grande surprise de voir qu'elle avait été transformée en dépôt d'armes. Ils s'entre-regardèrent :

- Tu penses que ceux qui ont aménagé la grotte sont susceptibles de revenir ?

- Nan.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que, j'avais envie de dire ça !

- …

- Ben quoi ?

- On ne sait pas être sérieux avec toi, Airyuu !

- Et c'est Kurosaki qui dit ça…

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Que t'as un caractère de gosse !

- Toi, t'es colérique, ce n'est pas mieux !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la colérique ?

- Cause toujours.

- ! Espèce de sale petit gamin !

- Ah, ah.

- T'es qu'un idiot !

- Ah, ah.

- Un imbécile incapable de balancer un sort de Kidô sans qu'il ne lui explose à la figure !

- Ah, ah.

- … Raaah ! Tu m'énerves !

- Ah, ah.

- Et arrête avec tes « ah, ah » !

- Ou sinon ?

- Je te les fais ravaler !

- Oh là là, j'ai peur ! Tu penses vraiment que tu m'impressionnes ?

Airyuu lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu devrais.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas passé toutes ces années dans le Monde Réel à me tourner les pouces, tiens ! Je me suis entrainée **MOI** !

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ça ?

- Que toi, t'as surement rien foutu !

- Ah vraiment ? Tu veux vérifier ?

Ayame eut un sourire et posa la main sur son zanpakutô.

- Oh oui !

- … Tu n'avais pas un plan à mettre sur pieds, toi ? Parce que ce n'est très certainement pas pour rien que tu as voulu revenir à Soul Society !

- Parce que tu n'en avais pas envie, toi ?

- Ça n'a rien…

- Ne réponds pas, ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Isshin grommela. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec cette fille !

* * *

*Petit Dico Japonais-Français*

Asauchi : zanpakutô dont le possesseur ne connait pas le nom. La plupart des « simples » shinigami en possède. Généralement, seuls les shinigami de rang connaissent le nom de leur zanpakutô.

* * *

**/!\ WARNING /!\**_ Ce qui suit n'est pas forcément dans l'ordre et peut apparaitre dans plus ou moins longtemps ! _**/!\**

_**Prochainement dans **__**Les Oubliés**__** :**_

_Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?_

_Envahir Soul Society, ça te branche ?_

…

… _Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi._

_Je n'aime pas non plus à avoir me battre mais je n'ai pas le choix._

_Très bien… Dans ce cas, je suppose que je vais devoir le libérer… BAN-KAI !_

…

_Quel est ce pouvoir ? Qui sont ces gens et comment nous connaissent-ils ?_

…

_Kurosaki ? … Kurosaki ? Bordel, Kurosaki, tu m'entends ? Kurosaki ! Réponds-moi !_

_C'est trop tard, il ne peut pas t'entendre._

_Ta gueule ! Putain, Isshin, REPONDS ! Je t'interdis de me laisser, t'as compris ? Je te l'interdis !_


	7. Repérés !

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Airyuu sont sorties de mon imagination. Prière de ne pas y toucher sans autorisation, merci.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant (pour le moment)**_

_**Note :**__** Le voici, le voilà, le tant attendu (c'est beau d'espérer) nouveau chapitre de « Les Oubliés ». Pour le Nouvel An –ou presque-, c'est beau nan ?**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Repérés !**_

_**Ou, un shinigami, quoi qu'on en dise, c'est plus malin que ça en a l'air.**_

_[…] serez, en outre, déchus de votre poste dès que vous sortirez de cette salle._

_Mais… !_

_Silence ! Les accusés ne sont pas autorisés à parler !_

_Ecoutez-moi… !_

_Vous serez retenus jusqu'à l'application de votre sentence dans le Temple des Regrets. Qu'on les emmène !_

_Non ! Mais non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Nous ne… !_

_Trainés de force, la porte se referma derrière eux sur le Central 46 et ses protestations cessèrent […]._

* * *

Trois jours avaient passé avant que les shinigami ne s'élancent à la recherche des deux intrus. Trois jours, c'était le laps de temps qu'il avait fallu aux Hauts-Gradés pour être remis d'aplomb et se reposer un tantinet après la menace d'Aizen. Tous étaient encore ébranlés par la Bataille d'Hiver mais quand il fallait y aller, il fallait y aller.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que trois des Capitaines les moins touchés se joignent à la recherche. En effet, ils avaient vu ce Kurosaki se battre contre Aizen, avec l'aide d'Urahara et de Shihôin*. Les Hauts-Gradés avaient pu se rendre compte de sa puissance et puis, s'il s'agissait du père de Kurosaki Ichigo comme le prétendait la rumeur, mieux valait prendre des précautions. Dans cette famille, nul ne savait à quoi s'attendre.

Ceux à qui cette tâche incomba ne furent autres que Kurotsuchi (qui n'avait pas participé aux combats), Unohana (idem) et Zaraki qui voulait savoir si le père équivalait le fils. De plus, Yamamoto leur recommanda la plus grande prudence, le rapport de Jidanbo les ayant informés que Kurosaki était accompagné d'une femme dont on ne savait rien.

- Peuh ! fit Kenpachi. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est de vérifier s'ils sont forts !

- Le père de Kurosaki devrait faire un bon sujet d'expérience, il doit être intéressant. Quant à la fille, elle ne m'intéresse pas.

- Cependant, vous allez suivre les directives du Sōtaicho et les ramener immédiatement après les avoir capturés, n'est-ce pas Zaraki Taicho, Kurotsuchi Taicho ? demanda Unohana.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Comme si j'allais me priver d'un bon combat !

- Pourquoi manquerais-je une opportunité de mettre la main sur un bon spécimen ?

- N'est-ce pas, Zaraki Taicho, Kurotsuchi Taicho ? répéta Unohana, un sourire terrifiant sur le visage.

- … Ouais, bon d'accord, finirent-ils par lâcher après quelques instants, ne tenant plus devant l'arme fatale du maitre de la quatrième division.

.*.

De leur côté, deux autres Capitaines menèrent leur enquête dès qu'ils furent sortis de la salle de réunion. Jyuushiro et Shunsui, bien que leur division n'ait pas cela comme but principal, interrogèrent Jidanbo –qui avait déjà été questionné par les membres de la neuvième- sur les deux personnes qu'il avait laissé passer quelques jours plus tôt.

- L'homme se nommait Kurosaki, tu es sur ?

- Abbirmatif, Ukitake Daicho.

- Et la femme ?

- Ze de sais blus, Kyouraku Daicho.

- Yare, yare, essaie de te souvenir, veux-tu ?

- Euh… Z'était guelgue chose comme Ryuu ? dit-il, incertain. Mais ze l'ai déjà dit à la neubième dibision.

- Ryuu ? reprit Ukitake.

- Oui… Kairyuu, Bairyuu ou Oiryuu… Quelque zose comme ça.

- Airyuu ? demandèrent-ils en chœur.

- Oui ! Vous la connaissez ?

Ukitake fronça les sourcils tandis que Kyouraku se grattait la tête.

- Non, pas que je sache, dirent-ils.

- Pourtant… Ce nom me dit quelque chose, reprit le Capitaine aux cheveux blancs. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

- Pareil, confirma son comparse.

- Mais où… ?

.*.

Quant à eux, Kurosaki et Airyuu observaient un plan du Seireitei. Il avait été dessiné par Isshin, selon leurs souvenirs et les indications d'Urahara –qui était tout de même banni depuis plus de cent ans-, et était à présent sujet aux disputes, comme l'avaient été les trois jours précédents qui s'étaient succédé dans une suite d'entrainements pour la plupart jamais achevés mais surtout d'altercations plus ou moins corsées.

Le thème du moment était la place des jardins et des demeures de la noblesse. Ayame soutenait que Kurosaki les avait représentés trop à l'Est alors que, pour sa part, Isshin estimait ne pas s'être trompé.

- Je te dis qu'ils sont trop à l'Est, imbécile ! Regarde, tu les as casés presque en face du Portail du Flot Bleu ! s'exclama Ayame.

- C'est normal, puisqu'ils **sont** à cet emplacement !

- Mais non ! Les propriétés se trouvent plus au Sud ! A cet endroit, c'est l'Institut de Formation des Shinigami !

- L'Institut se trouve près du Portail du Mausolée Noir, au Nord, patate !

- Qui tu traites de patate ?

- Toi !

- Tu vas voir, espèce de… !

La femme d'âge mûr s'interrompit brusquement, ayant entendu du bruit du côté de l'entrée de la grotte. Kurosaki et elle, d'un même mouvement, attrapèrent leur zanpakutô, et se dirigèrent vers la source sonore. Bien qu'ils aient protégé l'entrée d'un kidô, on ne savait jamais. Un shinigami pourrait tout de même arriver à le passer.

Et c'est ce qui se produisit.

Les deux compères entendirent d'abord une voix masculine, suivit d'une bordée de jurons, avant de voir leur kidô voler en éclat comme un homme au crâne d'œuf déboulait dans la caverne.

Comme il les vit, il se mit à faire une chose très très bizarre. Il se mit à danser en chantonnant :

- J'ai de la chance, j'ai de la chance, …

Les deux s'entre-regardèrent, médusés, avant de lui balancer, simultanément, deux _Shô_, le premier sort de la voie de la destruction. Les Hadô le propulsèrent contre la paroi de la grotte où il s'assomma inopinément contre un rocher. Kurosaki utilisa ensuite _Hainawa_, le quatrième sort de la voie de la liaison, le saucissonnant de la tête aux pieds.

- Kurosaki, fit alors gravement Airyuu. Nous avons un problème.

- Non, c'est vrai ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué !

- … Bon, nous en avons deux maintenant. De un, l'ironie ne te va pas, de deux, les shinigami sont devenus plus futés !

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

- Ce type est de la onzième division –je reconnais le symbole sur son shihakusho- et il a réussi à nous trouver, sans parler du fait qu'il ait réussi à passer outre du kidô.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as contre la onzième ?

- C'est tous des crétins qui ne pensent qu'avec leurs muscles.

- Eh !

- Oups, c'est vrai, tu en as fait partie, dit Ayame avec un grand sourire, pas désolée pour deux kan*.

- Tch ! Sale petite… !

Une voix, plutôt efféminée, s'éleva alors, de l'extérieur :

- Ikkaku ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Merde ! Il y en a un autre !

- Quelle perspicacité, vraiment, tu m'étonnes ! Je n'aurais jamais deviné cela toute seule !

- La ferme, Airyuu ! On a plus important à faire !

- Ah oui ? Et quoi ? Mettre une raclée à l'homo dehors ? Il n'y a pas besoin d'être deux pour ça !

- Ikkaku ?

La voix était plus proche et les deux compères virent bientôt une silhouette pénétrer dans la grotte. Plus prudent que l'autre, le nouvel arrivant excentrique ne baissa pas sa garde en apercevant les deux individus suspects qui le suivaient du regard.

Sur la figure de la femme s'étalait un sourire narquois, accompagné d'un regard blasé, tandis que l'autre avait les sourcils froncés. Il devait s'agir du père d'Ichigo, se dit Yumichika, quittant quelques secondes la femme des yeux, avant d'être promptement assommé par un zanpakutô et d'aller rejoindre son ami aux pays des songes. Airyuu rengaina son arme avant de revenir tranquillement vers Kurosaki.

Lorsque le cinquième siège de la onzième division repris conscience, il se trouvait toujours dans la grotte, tout comme Ikkaku, et était saucissonné par un _Hainawa_. Les deux intrus, quant à eux, avaient disparu depuis belle lurette.

En effet, dès que le second arriviste eut rejoint le premier, Ayame et Isshin avaient proprement pris la poudre d'escampette. Dans un premier temps, ils s'étaient assurés que personne d'autre ne les attendaient à la sortie puis étaient partis comme ils étaient venus : en silence. Du moins… Le temps de quelques minutes. A partir de là, ils avaient recommencé à se quereller tout en prêtant attention aux alentours. Quelques minutes plus tard et ils s'arrêtaient à proximité du Sôgyoku.

- …Airyuu, commença Isshin le visage grave. J'ai une question pour toi.

- Laquelle ?

- C'est quoi tes mensurations ?

Airyuu abattit son poing sur la tête de Kurosaki.

- On ne demande pas ça à une femme !

- Parce que t'es une femme, toi ? Ça ne se voit pas !

De nouveau, la femme aux mèches indigo frappa son compagnon qui, cette fois, l'évita.

- Raté !

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, enfoiré !

- Hé, hé…

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien…

- Tch !

- J'ai une autre question.

- Tu peux te la garder !

- C'est important !

- Ah ouais, c'est quoi ?

- Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

- Envahir Soul Society, ça te branche ?

- … HEIN ?

- Je plaisante ! T'as aucun sens de l'humour ! Quoi que, si on le voulait…

- Je pensais que tu avais un objectif précis ?

- Nan. **Nous **avons un objectif précis, Kurosaki.

- Lequel ?

Elle eut un sourire.

- Nous allons regagner ce que les shinigami nous ont pris !

L'autre fronça les sourcils.

- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

- Oh ça…, elle fit un geste dédaigneux de la main.

- Oui, ça.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Que dirais-tu d'une petite visite surprise au vieux Yamamoto ? Mais en attendant, faudrait se débarrasser des enquiquineurs, dit-elle en désignant les shinigami qui arrivaient, toutes directions confondues, pour les encercler.

Avec les soldats, venaient trois Capitaines, reconnaissables de loin à leur haori.

- Eh ben, ils n'ont pas trainé pour nous retrouver !

- Sur. Bon, je me charge de la centaine à gauche et toi celle à droite ?

- Arrête d'exagérer, il y en a pas deux cents ! Et puis, pourquoi c'est moi qui me trouve devant deux Capitaines qui ont un air de psychopathe ?

- De un, ils ont tous trois l'air de psychopathes en puissance, de deux, tu ne vas quand même pas frapper une femme, même _elle_, et de trois… Parce que tu vas bien avec, Kurosaki !

- Non mais… !

- Banzai* ! s'écria Airyuu, sans plus lui prêter attention, avant de sauter sur les braves petits soldats qui l'attendaient, épées au clair.

Isshin soupira, dégaina son épée, et en fit de même.

.*.

Kyouraku déposa sur la table une pile de vieux dossiers d'où s'échappa une tonne de poussière. Il regarda ensuite son ami qui, le nez plongé dans un bouquin, cherchait des hypothétiques informations sur Kurosaki ou Airyuu.

Tu es sûr qu'on arrivera à quelque chose ? On ne sait même pas à quelle époque chercher !

Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans la salle des archives où toutes les informations relatives à l'histoire de Soul Society étaient censées se trouver.

Ukitake jugula une quinte de toux générée par la poussière et répondit :

J'avais déjà eu l'impression que le nom « Kurosaki » m'était familier lorsqu'Ichigo-kun est venu ici. J'avais mis cela sur le compte des différents rapports que j'avais lus et entendus sur son équipe et lui mais je n'en suis plus si sûr à présent… Et, oui, je suis certain qu'on va trouver, tout n'est qu'une question de temps, Shunsui.

Ouais ben, justement, nous n'avons pas tout notre temps ! Un papillon de l'Enfer a d'ores et déjà annoncé que les deux intrus avaient été repérés sur la colline du Sôgyoku.

Eh bien, si Zaraki, Kurotsuchi ou Unohana arrivent à les capturer, il nous suffira d'aller les interroger.

« _Du moins, s'ils les ramènent en un seul morceau_ » pensa Kyouraku avant de soupirer et de se gratter la tête. Son ami se révélait être une véritable tête de mule par moment !

* * *

_*Petit Dico Japonais-Français*_

*Shihôin : Une des quatre plus grandes familles nobles de Soul Society dont Yoruichi fait partie. Une autre de ces familles est celle des Kuchiki.

*Kan : Monnaie en vigueur à Soul Society.

*Banzai : Cri de guerre des samouraïs (enfin… Je crois, si je me souviens bien…)


	8. Le duo de choc

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Airyuu sont sorties de mon imagination. Prière de ne pas y toucher sans autorisation, merci.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant (pour le moment)**_

_**Note :**__** Deux chapitres en une semaine –ou presque ! Hé hé…**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 7 : Le duo de choc.**_

_**Ou, quand Ukitake et Kyouraku passent à l'action.**_

_[…] Il les toisait, arrogant, sûr de lui. Bien qu'il ait fait cela pour une bonne cause au départ, le pouvoir lui était monté à la tête, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Quand cela avait-il débuté ? Il y a quelques temps déjà. Avec le recul, ils s'en rendaient compte…_

_Alors, maintenant, vous tentez de vous opposer à moi, alors même que je vous ai proposé de vous joindre à moi ?_

_Ses anciens amis restèrent un instant silencieux avant de répondre :_

_Malheureusement, tu ne nous laisses pas le choix. Tu t'es vu ? L'ambition suinte par tous les pores de ta peau ! Tu fais passer tes intérêts avant ceux des autres._

_Non. Pour préserver la paix, il faut le pouvoir. Or, pour l'instant, nous n'en possédons aucun ! Maintenant, poussez-vous, que je règle son compte à ce vieil homme, dit-il en pointant son arme vers Yamamoto qu'ils protégeaient._

_Les trois dégainèrent leur zanpakutô._

_Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser faire ça. […]_

* * *

Ukitake poussa un gros soupir et referma le livre qu'il tenait d'un claquement sec.

Le bruit réveilla en sursaut Kyouraku qui dormait, la tête sur une pile de bouquin. Il se redressa, remit son chapeau correctement et demanda :

- Tu as pu trouver quelque chose, Jyuushiro ?

- Non, dit le Capitaine aux cheveux blancs, mécontent. C'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés !

- Tu es sûr d'avoir cherché à la bonne époque ? hasarda Shunsui.

- J'ai fouillé dans toutes les archives de ces deux cents dernières années mais aucune trace d'un quelconque Kurosaki ou d'une Airyuu.

- Ah ?

Kyouraku se gratta la tête.

- Kurosaki a un haori de Capitaine, non ? Du moins, il me semble l'avoir vu lorsqu'il se battait contre Aizen –enfin, je crois, j'ai été assommé après. Tu as regardé dans la liste des anciens Capitaines ?

- Shunsui, tu es un génie !

- Je sais, je sais, on me le dit souvent…, fit son ami en toute modestie.

.*.

Ayame s'étira.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus battue sans restrictions (les humains étaient si… incompétents lorsqu'il s'agissait de Zanjutsu* ou de Hakuda* !), alors elle se donnait à fond, bien qu'elle n'aime pas spécialement se battre. Le seul élément négatif était que, les shinigami présents étant pour la plupart de simples soldats hormis une dizaine de hauts sièges et les trois Capitaines, ils tombaient comme des mouches dès qu'on les touchait un peu trop rudement.

En effet, à peine se portait-elle au corps à corps et donnait-elle quelques coups dans le plexus de son adversaire qu'il volait plusieurs mètres plus loin. Aussi, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se stoppa. Net. Les soldats, méfiants, l'encerclèrent sans trop oser s'approcher. Ils se raidirent, se préparant au pire, lorsqu'elle passa une main dans son Shihakusho. Qu'allait-elle chercher ? Quelques-uns des plus téméraires s'élancèrent vers elle mais elle se contenta de les éviter.

Airyuu sortit alors son haori et le fixa sur ses épaules, à la manière d'une cape. Comme ils étaient repérés, autant faire grosse impression. Autour d'elle, les shinigami en eurent la mâchoire décrochée.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Vous comptez rester planter là à bailler aux corneilles ou me laisser passer ?

Les shinigami se reprirent mais ne bougèrent pas d'un iota, réaffirmant leur prise sur leur arme.

- Bon, d'accord, j'ai compris !

Ayame s'élança de nouveau, après avoir lancé un coup d'œil à Kurosaki. Il s'en sortait pas mal, elle devait le reconnaitre et, tout comme elle, il avait repris son haori. Elle sourit, dégaina son zanpakutô et s'attaqua au premier shinigami venu. Il s'agissait d'un siège blondinet avec des yeux de chien battu. A sa manche gauche, il abordait l'insigne de Vice-Capitaine de la troisième division, frappé du souci*, l'emblème de sa division.

La quadragénaire n'hésita pas et l'attaqua. Son adversaire para la lame et passa aussitôt en Shikai :

- Lève la tête, Wabisuke !

Le zanpakutô du nouveau venu se transforma, prenant une forme étrange. Après un nouvel échange, Ayame se rendit compte que son arme s'était alourdie. Elle s'écarta d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Ah, je vois, le pouvoir de ton zanpakutô est d'alourdir tout ce qu'il touche, c'est cela ? Pour l'instant, le changement est à peine perceptible mais je suppose que si nos zanpakutô se croisent à nouveau, mon arme deviendra de plus en plus lourde. C'est embêtant. Dans ce cas…

Airyuu lâcha son zanpakutô avant de lui imprimer une légère pression, de manière à lui faire décrire un cercle.

- Hadô no go jû hachi…

Elle attrapa la tsuka de son zanpakutô.

- Tenran* !

Le Vice-Capitaine eut à peine le temps de s'écarter de la trajectoire de la tempête que, déjà, son adversaire était sur lui. Délaissant son zanpakutô, elle frappait de ses poings et de ses pieds, le faisant reculer. Il avait du mal à tenir le rythme. Un Vice-Capitaine n'est pas de taille face à un Capitaine, se disait-il, même s'il faisait de son mieux.

- Hadô no san jû ichi, shakahô !

Son sort se perdit dans le lointain comme Ayame s'était déplacée –en réalité, elle avait perdu l'équilibre en buttant contre une pierre et le Hadô était passé au-dessus d'elle avant qu'elle ne se relève. D'un geste, elle para Wabisuke puis leva une main et attrapa la lame du Vice-Capitaine.

- Finissons-en, veux-tu ? Hadô no jû ichi, Tsuzuri raiden* !

Un courant électrique se propagea le long de l'arme avant de venir électrocuter le blondinet comme la femme s'était vivement écartée pour ne pas subir le même sort.

Airyuu poursuivit sa route, dégageant le chemin à l'aide de son zanpakutô et de kidô. Dans le même temps, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Certes, elle n'était pas un génie mais il ne fallait pas l'être pour comprendre que Kurosaki et elle n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement. En effet, elle se fatiguait à combattre les soldats tandis que les Capitaines ne s'étaient même pas encore mouillés. Exception faite du Capitaine de la onzième, qui combattait Kurosaki en ce moment.

La quadragénaire balaya les alentours d'un regard. Sur sa gauche, la falaise. Sur sa droite, une forêt d'arbres morts. Devant elle, le Sogyokû, dont l'échafaud était brisé. Derrière elle, les escaliers descendant la colline. Et tout autour, des shinigami. Une cinquantaine, au moins. Tout ça pour deux misérables intrus. Ils ne pouvaient pas être occupés ailleurs, non ?

Ayame soupira, faucha quelques shinigami et fit la seule chose à faire. Elle fonça sur Unohana. C'était le seul endroit où les shinigami étaient moins nombreux et puis, il s'agissait du Capitaine de la quatrième division, sa spécialité n'était pas le combat mais le soin.

La Taicho n'eut pas l'air surprise de voir Airyuu filer droit vers elle et n'esquissa pas un geste. Ce fut son Fukutaicho* qui réagit, se postant devant son Capitaine, prête à lancer un sort si on venait menacer sa supérieure. Cependant, l'intruse n'y prêta aucune attention, continuant sa course, passant à côté de la femme-sourire sans un regard.

Elle changea brusquement de direction après être passée derrière la Capitaine, attrapa Kurosaki par le col, et, zigzagant entre les shinigami présents, manquant plusieurs fois de se casser la figure, prit la poudre d'escampette, le Capitaine de la onzième division sur les talons.

.*.

- Shunsui ?

- Quoi ?

- Rappelle-moi depuis quand la liste des Capitaines possède des pages blanches ?

Kyouraku soupira.

- Yare, yare, j'ai l'impression qu'on en a encore pour longtemps…

.*.

- Kurosaki… ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux me dire POURQUOI CE MALADE NOUS POURSUIT ?

Usant du shunpo à outrance, les deux compères tentaient tant bien que mal de semer le psychopathe qui se faisait appeler Capitaine de la onzième et qui les pourchassait depuis presque une heure déjà.

- Euh… C'est son job ?

Isshin évita le pied qui volait dans sa direction puis s'arrêta, étonné, comme Ayame venait de s'aplatir comme une crêpe, emportée par son élan, sur les dalles du sol.

- J'en… Peux plus… Abandonne-moi ici…

- Pas de problème ! répondit l'autre en faisant mine de repartir.

DASH !

Kurosaki vint à son tour faire connaissance avec le sol comme Airyuu avait empoigné sa cheville pour le faire tomber.

- Crétin ! Normalement, c'est là que tu aurais dû me dire que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas ! Et que tu me porterais, me transporterais au péril de ta vie !

Le père d'Ichigo, tenant d'une main son nez d'où s'échappait un ruisseau pourpre, répondit :

- T'as trop regardé de films, imbécile ! En plus, tu m'as cassé le nez !

- La ferme, c'est ta faute ! Tu n'avais pas à vouloir me laisser là !

Une grande ombre les recouvrit et, lorsqu'ils levèrent le visage, les deux hurluberlus rencontrèrent un énorme sourire sanguinaire.

- Euh… On court ?

- On court !

Kurosaki et Airyuu se relevèrent d'un bond avant de se remettre à détaler comme des lapins. Derrière eux, leur poursuivant éclata d'un rire dément avant de s'élancer de nouveau à leur poursuite.

.*.

- Jyuushiro ?

- Mmh… ? répondit celui-ci, concentré à ne pas se déconcentrer comme il parcourait un livre ennuyeux à mourir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? demanda Kyouraku en brandissant livre dont la couverture ne tenait plus que grâce à quelques fils.

- Mais… C'est un rapport de l'Université des Sciences Spirituelle Shin'o !

- Dis Institut de Formation des Shinigami, c'est plus court.

- Certes, mais l'Institut a été renommé.

- Et alors ? De toute façon, c'était toujours l'Institut au moment où le rapport a été écrit, regarde.

Il lui montra la couverture où les kanji, blanchis par le temps, avaient quasiment disparu puis une page où, parmi l'énumération des élèves, se trouvaient…

- Kyouraku Shunsui et Ukitake Jyuushiro ? fit l'homme aux cheveux blancs, perplexe. Pourquoi me montres-tu un rapport sur notre classe de… première année, si je vois bien ?

- Aaah… L'Institut ! L'époque où on était beau et jeune, et où toutes les filles nous tombaient dans les bras !

- Si je me souviens bien, aucune fille ne t'est jamais tombée dans les bras, elles avaient plutôt tendance à te fuir, non ? sourit Ukitake.

- Bouhou ! Méchant ! Tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir ta popularité !

Jyuushiro eut un sourire gêné.

- Tu étais populaire, toi aussi… Hormis chez les filles. Bon, si on se remettait au travail ?

Kyouraku acquiesça et reposa le livre.

.*.

Essoufflés, hors d'haleine, Kurosaki et Airyuu se laissèrent aller contre le mur de leur refuge temporaire : les égouts. C'était le seul endroit qu'ils avaient trouvé pour échapper au fou furieux.

- … Combien de temps ? demanda soudain Ayame.

- Combien de temps pour quoi ? répliqua Isshin.

- Combien de temps leur faudra-t-il, tu crois, pour déployer les grands moyens ?

- Parce que tu trouves qu'ils n'ont pas encore déployé les grands moyens ? Être coursé par un Capitaine ce n'est pas les grands moyens ?

- Par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient déployé la dernière fois… non.

Le silence retomba, les enveloppant, seulement brisé par le bruit de leurs respirations, pour être rompu quelques instants plus tard, par Kurosaki cette fois :

- À un moment où à un autre, on se retrouvera face à des Capitaines. Il faudra se battre sérieusement.

- Parce que le psychopathe n'était pas Capitaine ? rétorqua-t-elle, moqueuse.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire !

- Mouais…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Qui vivra verra, comme les hommes disent –même si on n'est plus vraiment vivant et que par conséquent, on ne vit plus vraiment. Pourquoi, t'as peur ? demanda-t-elle d'un air provocateur.

- Non.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! Bah, en attendant, ça nous permettra de nous dérouiller !

- Tu critiques la onzième division mais tu ne vaux pas mieux, à toujours vouloir te battre, dit-il d'un air dégouté.

BAM !

- Aie-euh ! s'exclama Isshin en massant sa joue endolorie.

- Je n'aime pas me battre, tu devrais le savoir, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

.*.

Kyouraku et Ukitake furent arrachés de leur recherche par la Vice-Capitaine de la huitième division, Ise Nanao.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Nanao-chan ? demanda Shunsui.

- Un papillon de l'Enfer vient de m'informer que le Capitaine-Commandant veut que chaque Capitaine se lance à la poursuite des intrus avec tous les moyens nécessaires, dit-elle d'un air grave.

Les deux amis se regardèrent. Que savait le Capitaine-Commandant pour envoyer ainsi tous les Taïsho à la poursuite de deux misérables personnes ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait depuis le début ?

* * *

_**Petit Dico Japonais-Français**_

*Zanjutsu : Combat à l'épée/Maniement du Zanpakutô

*Hakuda : Arts martiaux/Close-combat

*Souci : Chaque division est représentée par une fleur, pour la troisième il s'agit du souci (je pense)

*Tenran : Pleine tempête (Bleach 38, version française)/ Tempête silencieuse (Wikipédia, Hadô et Bakudô)

*Tsuzuri raiden : Liaison éclair. Le lanceur produit un fort courant électrique qui se propage à travers tout objet conducteur à son contact et électrocute toutes les cibles en contact avec ceux-ci (les objets conducteurs).

*Fukutaicho : Vive-Capitaine.

* * *

_**Les choses s'accélèrent et se resserrent autour d'Airyuu et Kurosaki. Combien de temps pourront-ils encore s'échapper ? Quand se retrouveront-ils devant Yamamoto ? Que sait ce dernier ? La suite prochainement !**_


	9. Moeagaro yoru, Seika !

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Airyuu sont sorties de mon imagination. Prière de ne pas y toucher sans autorisation, merci.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant (pour le moment)**_

_**Note :**__** Voici –enfin- la suite ! Désolée de vous faire attendre…**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 8 : Moeagaro yoru, Seika !**_

_**Ou, lorsqu'Airyuu passe aux choses sérieuses.**_

_[…]_

…_Une attaque de Hollows s'est produite sur le trentième District Nord, il y a deux jours._

_Quoi ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été avertis ? Certains ont leur famille là-bas ! __**TU**__ as ta famille là-bas !_

_Réfléchis un peu. Pourquoi nous aurait-il avertis ? Ils n'allaient pas nous inquiéter pour rien ! Tu imagines la panique dans tout l'Institut ? Seuls ceux dont qui ont perdu un membre de leur famille ont été prévenus, ils n'allaient pas créer la panique._

_Tu… Tu veux dire que tu… ? Oh, je suis désolée !_

_Bah, ce n'est pas très grave, je n'ai jamais été très proche d'eux, tu sais ? De toute façon, depuis que je suis arrivé à l'Institut, j'ai complètement coupé les ponts avec eux. …Oh, allez, arrête de faire cette tête, Ayame-chan, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! […]_

* * *

Ayame courrait.

Elle courrait pour devancer les shinigami qui s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite. Dès qu'Isshin et elle avait fait deux pas hors des égouts, ils étaient apparus comme par enchantement et s'étaient mis à les courser. Les deux compères s'étaient alors séparés, se donnant rendez-vous devant la première division, dès qu'ils auraient semés leurs encombrants poursuivants. Elle tourna au coin de la rue grâce à un dérapage presque contrôlé, posa une main à terre pour s'aider à changer de direction et remarqua les pétales de cerisiers qui voletaient ici et là autour d'elle.

« Tiens, ce n'est pourtant pas la saison ? Et il n'y a aucun cerisier dans les parages ! Que… ? »

Sa pensée resta suspendue car, brusquement, les pétales roses foncèrent droit sur elle. Grâce à un réflexe salutaire, elle usa du shunpo pour se déplacer, s'éloignant de ceux-ci. Mais, bizarrement, les pétales la suivirent et, à nouveau, elle dut s'en écarter grâce à un déplacement éclair. Pas assez rapide, malheureusement, pour lui éviter d'avoir la jambe de son shihakusho lacérée.

- Guyarg ! C'est quoi c'te merde ? s'écria-t-elle.

Airyuu utilisa derechef le shunpo pour s'amarrer sur un toit et essuya le sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe.

- Mais que… ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner d'avantage que les pétales de cerisier repassaient à l'attaque.

- Kuso !

De nouveau elle eut recours au déplacement éclair et, à nouveau, les pétales la suivirent. Agacée, elle leur balança un shakaho qu'ils évitèrent, à sa grande surprise. Et elle comprit.

- Eh ! L'enfoiré qui fait mumuse avec ses pétales à cent yens* ! Montre-toi au lieu de te planquer derrière ton zanpakutô, lâche !

Aussitôt, une puissante énergie spirituelle se fit ressentir et un homme apparut sur une toiture voisine. Les pétales de cerisier se rapprochèrent de lui et formèrent une lame à la tsuka qu'il tenait en main, comme il l'avait placé devant son visage.

- Qui penses-tu insulter de la sorte, gueuse ?

Ayame dévisagea ostensiblement des pieds à la tête le nouveau venu. Il était assez grand –dans le mètre quatre-vingt plus ou moins-, possédait des mitaines blanches qui disparaissaient sous les longues manches de son shihakusho visiblement conçu dans un tissu cher et précieux, avait un visage fin mais trop abrupte pour appartenir à une femme et des cheveux tombant jusqu'à ces épaules, retenus par des barrettes réservées aux nobles, des kenseikaan. Elle s'attarda sur le haori et les pinces à cheveux du nouveau venu.

- Voyons… Un Capitaine, je dirais. Et un Kuchiki, de surcroît. Seule cette famille ose sortir et parader avec ces espèces de barrettes ridicules dans les cheveux.

Ledit Capitaine décida de ne pas relever, même si son poing se resserra autour de la garde de son katana et que ses sourcils se froncèrent d'avantage.

- Je suis le Capitaine de la Sixième Division de Protection du Gotei 13, Kuchiki Byakuya.

- Ah bah j'avais visé dans le mille ! Quant à moi, je suis Airyuu Ayame. Ravie de vous connaitre, si je puis dire, lança-t-elle avec un sourire railleur qui découvrit ses canines aiguisées.

Le Kuchiki haussa un sourcil. Pour qui se prenait-elle, celle-là ?

- Je vais t'arrêter ici et maintenant, dit le noble.

- Oh génial… On ne peut pas se taper la causette plus tôt, non ? Ben non…, fit Ayame en le voyant prêt à attaquer avant de dégainer son zanpakutô.

Brusquement, le Capitaine usa du shunpo. Airyuu l'entraperçut du coin de l'œil mais n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter totalement de sa trajectoire et son épaule en fit les frais. Serrant les dents, Ayame chercha du regard le shinigami qui avait disparu. Elle le retrouva sur un toit.

- Tu as évité mon Senka, constata-t-il.

- Evidemment, ce n'est pas à cette vitesse que tu parviendras à me toucher sérieusement ! Tu crois vraiment que je ne peux pas te voir ?

- …

De nouveau, il s'élança à l'attaque. Cependant, la femme était attentive et elle para, à la surprise du noble qui décida de changer de méthode. Il se recula et libéra son shikai :

- Chire, Senbonzakura.

- Le retour des pétales, génial… Moeagaro yoru, Seika !* s'écria Airyuu, libérant à son tour son shikai sans que son reiatsu ne se dévoile pour autant.

Son arme se transforma en tachi* où des flammèches naissaient à la pointe de l'arme pour ensuite la lécher dans le sens de sa longueur jusqu'à la tsuka et venaient mourir contre la main d'Ayame. Cette dernière s'autorisa un sourire en retrouvant la forme libérée de son zanpakutô avant de s'élancer vers son adversaire en shunpo. Celui-ci envoya Senbonzakura contre elle.

Airyuu ne tenta pas d'éviter les pétales mais pria très fort pour que Seika ne soit plus fâchée contre elle avant de faire décrire à son zanpakutô un arc de cercle autour d'elle. A son grand soulagement, des flammes jaillirent, formant un bouclier temporaire contre les milliers de lames minuscules. Cependant, bientôt, il céda mais, heureusement, elle avait presque atteint sa cible.

La femme aux cheveux bleus exécuta un magnifique saut de carpe et tenta d'attraper son adversaire. Ce dernier évita la pseudo-attaque puis le déluge de flamme qui s'abattit sur lui –bien qu'il eut le bas de son haori un peu roussi- et se prépara à essuyer un nouvel assaut… pour voir que son adversaire fichait le camp à toutes jambes. Il ne s'élança pas à sa poursuite mais un papillon de l'enfer le quitta bientôt.

Airyuu, quant à elle, arrêta sa course lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas poursuivie. Elle s'appuya contre un mur le temps de reprendre son souffle et fit tourner ses méninges à plein régime. C'était louche que le Capitaine ait abandonné aussi vite la partie, conclusion : on l'attendait au tournant. Si elle faisait demi-tour, elle retournerait droit sur le noble. Si elle continuait, elle serait cueillie en pleine course. Son seul atout était sans doute le fait que, jusqu'à maintenant, nul n'avait vu de quoi elle était capable. Malheureusement, après toutes ses longues années d'inactivité forcée, ses capacités s'étaient un peu effilochées et il lui faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir retrouver son plein potentiel.  
Elle raffermit sa prise sur son tachi puis, résolument, s'avança d'un pas assuré droit devant elle.

.*.

De son côté, Isshin n'en menait pas large. Dans un premier temps, il avait eu plus de chance que sa comparse, ne rencontrant aucun shinigami après avoir semé ceux qui l'avaient poursuivi au départ. C'était après que cela s'était corsé.

Après être arrivé à une place, Kurosaki avait été pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Pressentiment qui s'était confirmé lorsqu'il avait aperçu Shunsui qui visiblement l'attendait, assis en tailleur par terre. Il avait alors soupiré.

- Toujours en fonction, Kyouraku ?

- On se connait ?

- … Apparemment, non, répondit-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

L'autre s'était levé et avait dégainé son katana.

- On va, comme qui dirait, devoir se battre. Je ne peux pas te laisser passer.

C'était là que les choses avaient commencé à vraiment se gâter. En effet, le Capitaine de la huitième division était fort. Très fort, même.

Dès lors, Isshin avait été mis en difficulté, et pas qu'un peu. Aussi n'eut-il bientôt plus le choix, face à son coriace adversaire. Il refusait de passer en Bankai mais il pouvait faire quelque chose de bien mieux, ou de pire suivant le point de vue.

Kurosaki s'écarta de son adversaire et se mit en place, laissant pour la première fois son reiatsu transparaitre, le maintenant cependant au niveau d'un shinigami de bas rang, ce qui inquiéta son adversaire. Jusque-là, il ne percevait pas du tout le Reiryoku d'Isshin, alors que mijotait-il… ?

- Getsuga… Tensho !

.*.

Airyuu déboucha sur une petite place. Prudente, elle s'arrêta aussitôt et scruta les environs mais ne perçut le Reiryoku d'Ukitake que lorsque celui-ci apparut devant-elle.

Aussitôt, un sentiment de malaise l'envahit insidieusement et sa poigne se resserra convulsivement sur la tsuka de son zanpakutô. Elle s'interdit fermement de penser et s'élança sur son adversaire, abattant férocement son arme sur le Capitaine aux cheveux blancs. Ce dernier para et fut forcé de reculer devant les assauts répétés de la femme. Il repoussa sa lame et se dégagea de l'affrontement quelques instants.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, Ai…

- Compte là-dessus ! lui lança-t-elle d'un ton féroce avant de repartir à l'assaut, ne lui laissant aucune autre occasion de prononcer un mot.

Cependant, même s'il était malade, Ukitake n'en restait pas moins un redoutable adversaire et Airyuu, n'ayant plus pratiqué ferraillé ainsi depuis des années, fut bientôt essoufflée –d'autant plus qu'elle était déjà blessée- alors que son adversaire restait en pleine forme.

- Putain ! s'exclama-t-elle comme Jyuushiro venait de lui infliger une enfilade douloureuse et assez sérieuse au ventre. Finissons-en, j'en ai marre ! Hidô Tobihi* !

Les flammèches qui léchaient le zanpakutô toujours en Shikai grandirent et se multiplièrent, s'enroulant autour du bras de la détentrice de l'arme, naissant puis mourant tour à tour comme d'autres prenaient leur place, se mettant à dégager une forte chaleur.

Ayame vint au contact avec Jyuushiro. Lorsque celui-ci survint, ce dernier manqua de lâcher son zanpakutô. En effet, les flammèches se propagèrent à vive allure le long de son katana, le chauffant à blanc, avant de venir lui roussir les doigts. Seul le reflexe qu'il eut de s'écarter lui permit de tenir. Dès qu'elles furent loin de Seika, les petites flammes se dispersèrent avant de disparaitre, perdant leur chaleur et laissant l'arme se refroidir.

Aussitôt, Airyuu l'attaqua de nouveau et son adversaire dut faire un bond en arrière pour éviter la lame.

- Bien essayé mais ça ne suffira pas !

Des flammes surgirent de la lame pour partir en ligne droite vers Ukitake, roussissant au passage le sol. Un zanpakutô polyvalent ! Comme s'il avait besoin de ça !

Il évita l'attaque et fut obliger de venir une fois de plus au contact. Cependant, à son grand étonnement, il ne fut plus agressé comme la fois précédente par les flammèches courant le long du tachi. Il en déduit que l'attaque ne durait pas très longtemps et attaqua son adversaire qui, essoufflée et en nage, semblait de plus en plus en difficulté.

Ayame grogna. Les effets de Hidô Tobihi s'étaient estompés et elle aurait dû le relancer mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Ses cheveux collaient sur son front et dans sa nuque, la sueur ruisselait sans cesse dans ses yeux et ses blessures lui faisaient mal, d'autant plus que son shihakusho allait s'y coller à chacun de ses mouvements et que sa transpiration les faisait piquer de manière très désagréable.  
Elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'avoir _vraiment _mal, après toutes les années qu'elle avait passé sur terre où les seules blessures reçues étaient des petits bobos, ce qui faisait qu'elle supportait encore moins bien la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. D'autant plus que, plus elle était distraite par celle-ci, plus Ukitake la blessait et donc, elle avait encore plus mal.

Ahanant sous l'effort, Airyuu lui porta un grand coup à l'épaule qu'il para sans mal. Elle jura alors entre ses dents et rassembla ses forces pour porter une série d'attaque, toutes vaines, jusqu'à sortir sa botte secrète. Elle feinta sur la gauche puis vers le bas avant de porter un coup d'estocade à la hanche droite de l'ennemi qui, s'il ne put l'éviter, eut une étrange impression de déjà-vu.

La femme dégagea son arme, recula, repoussa les mèches bleutées qui lui tombait dans les yeux et s'élança avant de se stopper net. Devant elle, Ukitake venait de se plier en deux, toussant et crachant du sang.

C'était une occasion en or qui ne se représenterait pas deux fois, elle le savait.

* * *

*Petit Dico Japonais-Français*

*cent yens = 0.7353€ 1€ = 135.9915 Yens. Soul Society utilise des Kan mais bon, ça ne doit quand même pas faire plaisir…

*Enflamme la nuit, Feu Sacré !

* Le tachi (大刀) est un sabre possédant une lame courbe d'environ 70 cm, précurseur du sabre japonais classique. C'est principalement une arme de cavalerie (cfr Wikipédia. Pour plus d'info, consulter Wikipédia).

*Flammèches Infernales

* * *

_**Hello !**_

_**J'aime bien la manière dont se termine mon chapitre ! (je suis sadique, je sais…)**_

_**Que va faire Ayame ? Que devient Isshin ? Shunsui et Jyuushiro arriveront-ils à les arrêter ? La suite au prochain épisode !**_

_**Bye !**_

_**P.S. : Reviews !**_


	10. La capture

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Airyuu sont sorties de mon imagination. Prière de ne pas y toucher sans autorisation, merci.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant (pour le moment)**_

_**Note :**__** Warning ! Risque de spoil sur les capacités de Sogyô no Kotowari (le zanpakutô d'Ukitake), même si je pense que maintenant, tout le monde est au courant...**_

* * *

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 9 : La capture.**_

_**Ou, comment faire beaucoup de dégâts et se retrouver quand même en cellule.**_

_[…]_

_- Ayame-chan, regarde !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Des shinigami !_

_- Ouah !_

_- Il parait qu'ils viennent de construire un Institut pour pouvoir être formé dans les règles._

_- Un jour, moi aussi je serai shinigami !_

_Il éclata de rire._

_- Comme si une fille pouvait y parvenir !_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Je vais y arriver, tu verras ! […]_

* * *

Ayame n'hésita pas. Devant-elle, le Capitaine de la treizième division était en position de faiblesse.

Elle attendit, s'appuyant lourdement sur son zanpakutô dont la pointe était fichée au sol.

Ce répit lui fit le plus grand bien et elle put observer à loisir son adversaire qui se reprit après une dizaine de seconde, surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas attaqué.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attaqué ?

- « Ne recherche pas la beauté dans le combat ne recherche pas la vertu dans la mort ne t'inquiète même pas de ta propre vie. Si tu veux protéger ceux qui doivent l'être, alors frappe ton adversaire quand il a le dos tourné », récita Airyuu.

Ukitake ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- C'est…

- Ce que l'Institut enseigne, le coupa la femme, je sais. Cependant, ça n'a aucune valeur. Maintenant que comptes-tu faire ? Me laisser passer ou me combattre – encore ?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs resta silencieux mais se remit en garde. Face à lui, Ayame redressa son zanpakutô, elle aussi, et son reiatsu devint perceptible avant de s'élever. Encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à atteindre le niveau de celui d'un Capitaine au repos. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, on pouvait y lire une brûlante détermination ainsi que de la rage et d'autres émotions sous-jacentes.  
Sa poigne se resserra autour de son arme. Son regard gris-argent, devant lequel quelques mèches venaient danser, se planta dans celui, brun, de son adversaire. Elle se positionna pour attaquer et s'élança, furieuse vers ce dernier qui eut, de nouveau, une impression de déjà-vu, comme lorsqu'elle avait sorti sa botte secrète.

Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un tintement métallique. Les deux protagonistes s'écartèrent avant de se rencontrer de nouveau, chacun ne voulant pas céder à son adversaire. Ayame était tiraillée par les nombreuses blessures subies, Jyuushiro affaibli par sa récente crise. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre, ils allaient chercher au fond de leur trippes tout ce qu'ils avaient pour pouvoir vaincre.

- Nami kotogotoku, waga tate to nare! Ikazuchi kotogotoku, waga yaiba to nare! Sogyô no Kotowari.* s'exclama Ukitake.

- Hidô Tobihi* !

Le Capitaine attaqua. D'un geste, Airyuu se saisit du fourreau de son zanpakutô et para une des deux lames avec elle stoppa l'autre avec son zanpakutô. Jyuushiro fut saisi un bref instant. Comment connaissait-elle sa manière de se battre ? Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir car, aussitôt que les armes se furent rencontrées, les flammèches saisirent l'occasion et remontèrent le long de Sogyô no Kotowari jusqu'à la main d'Ukitake, échauffant métal et peau à leur passage. Jyuushiro recula, grimaçant comme sa main roussissait.  
Un déluge de flamme s'abattit sur lui, aussitôt absorbée par son zanpakutô qui le renvoya à l'envoyeuse.

Ayame usa du shunpo pour éviter sa propre attaque et apparut derrière Ukitake, sa lame décrivant un arc de cercle vers sa nuque.  
Jyuushiro se retourna et para de justesse. Une épreuve de force s'engagea alors entre les deux adversaires pour savoir lequel des deux allait avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Soudain, le zanpakutô d'Airyuu dérapa sur le fer de l'arme ennemie qui s'enfonça profondément dans le flanc de l'intruse. Incrédule, elle vit son sang tomber au sol avant de se reculer en titubant, une main pressée sur la plaie béante, l'autre tenant le katana revenu à la normale couvert de sang. Sa vision était trouble, elle avait perdu trop de fluide vital dans sa suite de combats.  
De son côté, Ukitake n'en menait pas plus large. La lame d'Ayame lui avait transpercé le ventre. Haletant, il se sentit tomber en avant. D'un geste, il planta son zanpakutô ayant repris sa forme initiale dans le dallage et s'appuya dessus.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était plus en état de se battre.

Airyuu esquissa quelques pas vers l'extrémité de la place, vacilla et parvint à reprendre son équilibre. Jyuushiro l'observait, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Dans sa mémoire, quelque chose remua.

_Ses longs cheveux aux reflets bleutés fouettaient l'air, les mèches indigo dansant dans la brise, comme le lien qui les maintenait attachés s'était rompu au cours du combat et qu'elle s'éloignait, le laissant là, gisant sur le sol. Sur ses épaules, sa cape blanche se tordait puis retombait, au gré du vent. Aucun numéro n'y était visible, il venait d'être effacé. Elle tourna la tête vers lui sa joue était entaillée, couverte de sang. Elle posa son regard sur lui un regard où l'on pouvait lire le sentiment de trahison qu'elle éprouvait. Un regard qui clamait : « adieu ». Elle détourna le visage et s'en fut d'un shunpo, laissant juste quelques traces d'hémoglobine._

Ukitake tomba à genoux avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconscient.

Ayame ne lui jeta pas un regard, concentrée à faire bouger ses pieds sans tomber. Quelque part, sur sa gauche, une colonne d'énergie jaillit brusquement, en même temps, elle perçut le reiatsu de Kurosaki, élevé à son paroxysme.  
La femme s'arrêta et contempla l'énergie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'estompe brusquement, au bout de quelques secondes. L'énergie spirituelle d'Isshin s'éteignit à son tour, une minute plus tard. Alors, même si cela pouvait être dangereux pour son âme, comme elle n'avait plus élevé son reiatsu à sa limite depuis très longtemps, même si elle n'était plus en état de combattre et que cela allait attirer les ennemis comme des mouches, Airyuu augmenta son énergie spirituelle à son plus haut niveau.

Le sang cessa de s'écouler de ses blessures, même si le monde ne retrouva pas sa netteté. Vaille que vaille, elle se remit en route. Elle devait atteindre la première division coûte que coûte.

.*.

Tap… Tap, tap… Tap… Tap… Tap, tap, tap… Tap…  
Les bruits irréguliers de pas se rapprochèrent de la première division, lentement.

Airyuu arriva en vue de la grande porte qui délimitait la zone, s'appuyant contre le mur. Son reiatsu vacillait, inconstant, et ses blessures laissait une trace sanglante derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant le grand portail sur lequel était tracé le kanji « un » et le contempla, tremblante, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Encore… En retard… Kurosaki… ! fit-elle avant de s'effondrer au sol lorsque son reiatsu s'estompa d'un coup.

.*.

Fronçant les sourcils, remuant dans son sommeil, elle se tourna puis se retourna avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Et de tomber du lit, les menottes de bois emprisonnant ses poignets s'enfonçant droit dans ses blessures qui se rouvrirent pour le coup.

- Urg…, articula-t-elle, recrachant quelques gouttes de sang, avant que la douleur ne lui parvienne et qu'elle ne commence à hurler, incapable de bouger.

Puis, elle s'évanouit.

.*.

Yamamoto observait ses Capitaines. Les rangs étaient clairement disséminés. Trois places étaient encore vacantes pour une période indéterminée et deux des Taïsho n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ukitake et Kyouraku. A peine étaient-ils remis sur pieds et pas encore tout à fait rétabli qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau battus avec, à la clef, un nouveau séjour à la quatrième division. Parmi ceux présents, la majorité discutait des deux intrus, fraîchement capturés aux abords de la première division. SA division. Comment avaient-ils osé… ?

La porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Shunsui et un Jyuushiro soutenus par les Lieutenants de ce dernier. Ils regagnèrent leur place, sous l'œil attentif de tous. Genryuusai frappa le sol de sa canne, réclamant ainsi l'attention.

- Tout le monde étant présent, nous pouvons commencer. Kyouraku-Taïsho, Ukitake-Taïsho, Kuchiki-Taïsho, nous vous écoutons.

Chacun à son tour, les concernés firent leur rapport, racontant leur affrontement face aux intrus. Zaraki, lui, grommela. Dire que lui n'avait même pas pu se battre ! Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur récit, un silence consterné s'installa dans la salle. Certes, les intrus avaient été attrapés mais, pour l'adversaire du Capitaine de la huitième division, il avait fallu l'intervention de Nanao Ise –qui se trouvait toujours à la quatrième- et encore, Kurosaki avait réussi à terrasser ses deux opposants grâce à une puissance inconnue avant de s'écrouler. Quant à l'autre, elle avait réussi à poursuivre sa route jusqu'à la première division avant de s'effondrer !

Shunsui reprit alors la parole :

- Qui sont-ils, Yama-jii ? C'était quoi ce machin qu'il m'a balancé à la figure ?

- Oui, continua Ukitake. Quel est ce pouvoir ? Qui sont ces gens et comment nous connaissent-ils ?

.*.

Ayame se réveilla péniblement. Où se trouvait-elle ? Ses poignets étaient emprisonnés par des menottes et une gêne lui indiqua que son torse était recouvert de bandages. Prudemment, Ayame tenta de se redresser.

- Enfin réveillée, la belle aux bois dormants ? demanda une voix moqueuse.

- Kurosaki ? demanda Airyuu, basculant la tête sur le côté pour le voir.

- Depuis le temps que tu fais ronflette !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Eh ben, comme tu peux le voir, les shinigami m'ont attrapé, moi aussi, dit-il en montrant ses mains emprisonnées.

- … On a été capturé par les shinigami ?

- C'est ce que je viens de te dire !

- Crétin, ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme. A la sacoche sur son dos, tous deux comprirent qu'il faisait partie de la division des soins. A l'extérieur, deux gardes étaient de faction. Le jeune homme s'approcha prudemment mais ni Isshin ni Ayame ne bougèrent, se contentant de l'observer. Il se ragaillardit alors et déclara :

- Je suis Ogidô Harunobu*, huitième siège de la quatrième division. Je suis ici pour soigner vos blessures.

Aucun des deux prisonniers ne lui répondit ni ne bougea lorsqu'il se mit à les soigner. La seule réaction qu'il obtint, c'est lorsqu'il voulut changer les bandages du torse d'Airyuu. Celle-ci écarta alors sa main d'une tape.

- Pas touche.

- Mais…

- Si quelqu'un doit toucher à ces bandages, ce sera une femme, compris ?

- Bien…

Ogidô s'occupa alors des autres blessures des deux captifs avant de s'en aller.

- Plutôt mignon comme garçon.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux gamins, Airyuu ?

- Jaloux ? répliqua celle-ci.

- Et puis quoi encore !

Au fil des jours, une routine s'installa. Deux fois par jour, un membre de la quatrième division venait s'occuper d'eux. Et une fois, le midi, on leur donnait à manger. De plus, le soir, on venait les interroger. Au bout de trois jours, Ayame en eut marre :

- J'en ai assez ! Sortons d'ici !

- Comment tu veux faire ça ? On a des menottes qui suppriment notre pression spirituelle !

- Alors quoi, tu veux attendre qu'on soit trainé devant les Capitaines du Gotei 13 comme des chiens ?

- …

- Ces menottes, elles sont en bois, on peut les briser !

Isshin eut l'intuition qu'une fois de plus Airyuu préparait un plan qui allait mal finir…

* * *

***Petit Dico Japonais-Français***

*Nami … Kotowari : Que toute vague devienne mon bouclier ! Que tout rayon de foudre devienne mon sabre ! Raison du Double Uo (signe en forme de poisson). (traduction venant de Bleach 18 version française, chapitre 156, p. 155-156).

*Hidô Tobihi : Flammèches Infernales.

*Si, si, c'est vraiment un personnage de Bleach ! Il s'agit du co-chef de la première équipe de secours de la quatrième division. C'est lui qui dit, quand le Lieutenant observe Orihime : « …Tu pourrais profiter de ta position de Lieutenant pour faire des tonnes de crac-crac, pas vraiii ? 3 » (cfr Bleach 21 édition française, p.11). Ça m'a bien fait rire et j'ai voulu retrouver son nom. C'est également lui que l'Association des Femmes Shinigami trouve mignon.


	11. La confrontation

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Airyuu sont sorties de mon imagination. Prière de ne pas y toucher sans autorisation, merci.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant (pour le moment)**_

_**Note :**__** Voici le Chapitre 10 des Oubliés ! Bonne lecture.**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 10 : La confrontation.**_

_**Ou, lorsqu'on se retrouve devant les Capitaines du Gotei 13…**_

_[…]_

_- Comment te nommes-tu ?_

_- A…Ayame…_

_- Eh bien, Ayame-chan, tu viens d'arriver à Fuiyama* ?_

_Elle acquiesça. Il lui tendit la main._

_- Voudrais-tu rejoindre notre famille ?_

_Après un instant d'hésitation, l'enfant saisit la main tendue, acceptant l'invitation […]._

* * *

Ayame observa sans broncher les deux gardes qui pénétraient leur cellule. Quatre autres attendaient devant celle-ci. Elle eut un sourire amusé. Six gardes pour deux malheureux intrus, Yamamoto avait-il peur qu'ils ne lui filent entre les doigts ? Ma foi, il avait bien raison. Il les connaissait bien, après tout !

Pourtant, lorsqu'Isshin les suivit sagement, elle en fit de même sans faire d'histoire. Après tout, ils avaient un plan. Les shinigami les encadrèrent, comme un cortège funèbre, et ils se mirent en route. Les couloirs de la division étaient déserts Kurosaki et Airyuu gardait la tête haute, ne disant mot, mais leur regards, eux, ne restaient pas muets, se croisant souvent, parlant pour leur propriétaire. D'ailleurs, à un moment, le regard de la femme se fit assassin tandis que celui de l'homme se faisait moqueur. Même muet, il lui tapait sur les nerfs. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie de l'étriper, ce sale petit… !

Brusquement, les deux captifs s'arrêtèrent. Les geôliers furent contraints de suivre le mouvement, pour leur plus grand déplaisir. L'un d'eux vint chatouiller leurs côtes de son arme.

- Allez, avancez !

Les shinigami s'aperçurent alors que les deux prisonniers marmonnaient à toute vitesse une sorte d'incantation. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir lancer un sort de Kidô ? Avec des menottes anti-reiatsu ? Me faites pas rire !

Ayame écarta ses bras d'un geste sec, se débarrassant ainsi des menottes qui entravaient ses poignets des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. De son côté, Isshin fit de même, sous les regards incrédules des gardes. L'un d'eux lança un cri. Trop tard, les deux prisonniers finirent de prononcer leur formule et le sort vint frapper les geôliers.

.*.

Les Capitaine étaient réunis. Alignés, six d'un côté, trois de l'autre, avec Yamamoto placé en retrait, au milieu des deux rangées. Tous attendaient, commençant à s'agiter il y avait du retard. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient ? Eh bien, la réponse à leurs interrogations.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, révélant six shinigami encadrant les deux captifs, qui ne ressemblaient d'ailleurs en rien à des prisonniers, hormis leurs menottes. En effet, ils avaient récupéré leurs shihakusho ainsi que leur _pseudo_-haori et marchaient d'un pas assuré et souverain, tels des monarques parcourant un pays conquis, et la surveillance qui leur était imposée prenait des allures de garde d'honneur. Ils ne jetèrent pas un œil aux Capitaines rassemblés, le regard fixé sur le Sōtaicho*. Les gardes, eux, s'en allèrent.

Airyuu marqua un léger temps de surprise en voyant celui-ci. Quand avait-il donc perdu un bras ? Contre Aizen, peut-être ? Car aux dernières nouvelles, il possédait toujours les deux. Elle prit ensuite la parole, jetant enfin un regard aux Taïsho rassemblés, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres :

- Eh ben, que de rangs clairsemés ! Et que de têtes d'enterrement ! C'est du fait des traitres ? Voyons, comment se nommaient-ils déjà… ? Ah, oui ! Ichimaru Gin, Tôsen Kaname et… Aizen Sôsuke, c'est ça ? Apparemment, oui ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant les élites du Gotei 13 se tendre à l'entente de ce nom honni.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Isshin :

- Heureusement que ton fils était là pour leur botter le derrière, ne* Kurosaki ? Avec ton aide pour lui faire atteindre le niveau, et donc indirectement, la mienne. Dommage qu'il soit d'ascendance humaine, il aurait presque pu nous rattraper, côté puissance !

- Ou même nous dépasser, ajouta Kurosaki.

- Ouais. Mais il a perdu tous ses pouvoirs avant d'être stabilisé…

- Vous insinuez être plus puissants que Kurosaki-san ? s'exclama Komamura.

- Non. Ce n'est pas ce que nous insinuons mais ce que nous affirmons, tête de chien. De toute façon, de quel Kurosaki tu parles ?

- Il s'agit donc bien du père de Kurosaki Ichigo, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ukitake.

- En chair et en os !

- Et tu es… ? questionna Soi Fon.

- Airyuu Ayame, pour vous servir ! lança-t-elle avec un rictus ironique.

- En parlant de servir, commença Isshin l'air de rien selon ce qu'ils avaient convenu, apparemment, les Capitaines du Gotei 13 n'en sont toujours qu'au Bankai, d'après ce que je peux en déduire.

- Eh ben ! T'as trouvé ça tout seul, Kurosaki, félicitations !

- Que voulez-vous dire par « que au Bankai » ?

La canne de Yamamoto frappa le sol, trois fois, interrompant les questions.

- Il suffit ! Procédons à un interrogatoire en règle plutôt qu'à ce simulacre de débat !

- Eh, Yama-jii*, intervint Airyuu de façon impertinente, qui c'est qui a réussi à te couper le bras ? À moins que tu ne te sois fait ça seul ?

- Silence, insolente ! Ici, c'est nous qui posons les questions. Fon Taicho, je vous laisse l'interroger.

- Oui.

Soi Fon s'avança jusqu'aux intrus, les toisant.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- On l'a déjà dit ! Je suis Airyuu Ayame et la nouille à côté est Kurosaki Isshin.

- Qui traites-tu de nouille ?

- A ton avis, Kurosaki ? Es-tu si bête que tu ne le sais même pas ?

- Enfoirée…

- Répète un peu ? Que je te démonte !

La Capitaine de la seconde division toussota, interrompant la dispute et rappelant par la même occasion son existence.

- Toi. Es-tu le père de Kurosaki Ichigo, le shinigami remplaçant ?

- Puisqu'on a déjà dit que oui ! Tous les Capitaines ont la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ou quoi ? répondit Airyuu avant même que le concerné n'ouvre la bouche.

Kurosaki lui donna un coup de genoux dans le dos en s'exclamant :

- Super Isshin Shot !

Ayame s'écroula au sol de douleur sous les regards éberlués des hauts-gradés.

- Aïe ! Enfoiré ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Ça fait mal, bordel !

- Ne répond pas à ma place, Bakaryuu* !

- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et même tes enfants ne pourront plus reconnaitre ta face d'abruti !

- Hou, j'ai peur, la méchante _Bakaryuu_ me menace !

Airyuu se releva, le regard assassin.

- Prépare-toi à périr dans d'atroces souffrances, Kurosaki !

- Ça suffit !

La voix du Vieux claqua, coupant net la femme dans son élan. Celle-ci croisa alors les bras, boudeuse.

- Fon Taicho, si vous voulez bien poursuivre…

- Bien. Alors… Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Eh bien… C'est évident ! commença Isshin.

- Pour reprendre notre place, bien sûr ! continua Ayame.

- Par la force s'il le faut ! terminèrent-ils en chœur, dégainant leur zanpakutô jusque-là caché dans leur shihakusho.

C'était un bel effet de scène, très théâtral, et ils n'étaient sérieux –enfin, pas entièrement – mais les Capitaines ne devaient pas avoir le sens du spectacle car ils réagirent aussitôt, chacun tirant au clair son arme. Genryuusai lui-même ouvrit ses deux yeux.

- Cependant…, reprit Airyuu d'un air songeur, nous ne sommes pas obligé de nous battre.

Son affirmation, à contre-pied de leur précédente déclaration, en étonna plus d'un. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la marche à tenir pour tenir des propos si disparates ? Néanmoins, les plus hauts gradés du Seireitei ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Alors Ayame, défiant les lames dressées dans sa direction, s'avança vers le Capitaine-Commandant.

- Eh, Yama-jii ! Pourquoi ignorent-ils qui nous sommes ? Comment se fait-il qu'Ukitake, Kyouraku et Unohana ne nous reconnaissent pas ? Qu'est-ce que le Chuô a manigancé, encore ? Peut-être espérait-il que nous mourrions, tous les trois, dans le Monde Réel, comme le lien avec notre zanpakutô avait été scellé ? Mais regarde ! (Elle brandit son zanpakutô) Nous les avons retrouvés !

Les trois Capitaines cités se regardèrent, ahuris. Devaient-ils reconnaitre ces gens ? Ils se tournèrent alors vers le Soutaïsho, lequel avait le visage fermé.

- Maitrisez-les, ordonna-t-il. Ces deux individus ont fait suffisamment d'esclandres comme ça.

Komamura, Zaraki, Kuchiki, Kurotsuchi et Fon s'exécutèrent aussitôt puis, avec plus d'hésitations, furent suivis par les Capitaines restants. Cependant, les deux intrus opposèrent de la résistance et les menottes qui entravaient jusque- là, en apparence, leurs poignets se brisèrent au sol.

Les deux comparses se mirent dos à dos.

- Vous voyez ça ? cracha Isshin en désignant sa cape. C'est le haori que vous arborez fièrement sur vos épaules ! Quels étaient les noms des Capitaines du premier Gotei 13 composé de ressortissants de l'Académie, hein ? Ukitake, Kyouraku, Unohana, Shiba, Kuchiki, Shihôin, mais à part ça ?

Kurosaki ne put finirent son speech. En effet, Yamamoto se leva de son fauteuil et décida de mettre lui-même fin à cette mascarade. A deux contre dix Capitaines, même eux durent s'incliner.

.*.

Lorsqu'Ayame ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit qu'un plafond blanc au-dessus d'elle. Elle avait mal à la tête, du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes et n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il lui fallut un très long laps de temps avant de pouvoir définir son état. Droguée. On l'avait droguée pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. On l'avait également séparée de… de qui, déjà ? Elle n'arrivait plus à revenir sur son nom… Il était question de noir… Et qui était le « on » ? Elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était dormir… Elle ferma les yeux.

.*.

Isshin, lui, se trouvait dans le même état. Mais, en plus, il avait faim. Ou plutôt, il crevait la dalle. Cela l'empêchait de se rendormir et embrouillait d'autant plus ses idées que celles-ci se fixaient sur des idées de nourriture et de bons petits plats que sa fille, Yuzu, préparait. Son ventre gargouilla si fort qu'il se risqua à jeter un œil hors du plafond.

- Youps… Mauvaise idée…

Le sol tanga méchamment et il vira au vert. Cependant, il repéra un pichet ainsi qu'une coupole et un plat sur lequel était posé quelques sushi et autres onigiri*. Il entreprit alors la périlleuse action de s'asseoir avant de s'avancer vers les mets qui l'attendaient. Devant la cellule, un garde montait… la garde, l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

Une fois qu'il se fut sustenté, Kurosaki fut pris par une grande envie de dormir et retourna s'allonger, des idées confuses lui traversant l'esprit en se bousculant.

_«Je savais… Plan… Fromage ? Mauvais…Réfléchiront »_, pensa-t-il avant de repartir au pays des songes.

.* .

En effet, les Capitaines réfléchissaient sur ce qu'avaient dit ces deux prisonniers si particuliers. Ukitake et Kyouraku feuilletaient méthodiquement dans la Bibliothèque Spirituelle toutes les compositions du Gotei, cherchant le premier post-académique, se creusant la cervelle pour se souvenir des noms des Capitaines qui le composaient.

Unohana, quant à elle, faisait de même mais avec les dossiers médicaux. En effet, quel shinigami n'aurait jamais été malade ou blessé au moins une fois au cours de son existence ? Heureusement, elle conservait tous les dossiers passés dans ses archives au « cas où ». Et, justement, c'était un fameux « cas où ». C'est pourquoi elle cherchait avec l'aide d'Isane.

De son côté, Kuchiki ressortait les archives de sa famille. Non pas que ces gueux l'aient intrigué, pas du tout. Il voulait juste connaitre le nom de son ancêtre qui avait participé au premier Gotei 13, par simple curiosité.

* * *

***Petit Dico Japonais-Français***

*Fuiyama : troisième district au Nord-Ouest du Rukongai.

*Soutaïsho : j'ai comme un doute, jusque-là, je l'ai traduit par « Capitaine-Commandant » mais j'ai pu voir dans la version papier de Bleach que les traducteurs français lui préféraient « Capitaine-Général ». Lequel des deux est correct… ?

*Ne : n'est-ce pas hein ? (perso, je l'aurais écrit avec deux « e », mais bon… Le dictionnaire n'est pas d'accord avec moi !)

*Yama-jii : Pépé Yama.

*Bakaryuu : ça doit donner quelque chose comme « stupide dragon ». C'est un mix entre baka et Airyuu.

*Onigiri : boulette de riz japonaise ovale ou triangulaire entourée d'algue.

* * *

_**Punaise, le tsunami au Japon ! Et le tremblement de terre… Moi qui, justement, la veille, venait de réserver un voyage de deux semaines en Aout pour le Pays du Soleil Levant… N'empêche, ouah, quoi ! Bon, d'un autre côté, si ça n'avait pas été au Japon, il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de dégâts et de victimes… Mais maintenant, mes parents ne sont plus trop d'accord pour le voyage… Tch ! Mais bon… Kubô n'a rien, c'est le principal…**_


	12. Savoir, c'est pouvoir

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Airyuu sont sorties de mon imagination. Prière de ne pas y toucher sans autorisation, merci.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant (pour le moment)**_

_**Note :**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 11 : Savoir c'est pouvoir.**_

_**Ou, en prison, on n'apprend peut-être rien mais alors ce sont les autres qui cherchent.**_

_[…] Elle courrait presque, regardant d'un air désespéré les salles successives. Ou était cette foutue classe ? Brusquement, elle heurta quelqu'un de plus grand qu'elle et tomba les fesses au sol._

_- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda le garçon qu'elle avait percuté._

_Ayame le dévisagea, sans rien répondre, ce qui frisait l'impolitesse. Des cheveux blancs coupés assez courts, des yeux bruns comme le bois, des sourcils noirs… Il devait s'agir d'Ukitake Jyuushiro. __**LE **__Ukitake. Celui qui faisait soupirer la plupart des –rares- filles de l'Institut un de ceux grâce auxquels, cinq ans auparavant, la classe élite avait été fondée. Sa classe. Même elle, une première année, savait de qui il s'agissait. Se rendant compte qu'elle était muette depuis plus d'une minute, Airyuu rougit et se releva d'un bond._

_- Euh ! Je suis désolée, Ukitake-sempaï ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'inclinant. Je ne vous avais pas vu !_

_- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il avec un sourire. Tu ne t'es pas blessée ?_

_- Non, merci de vous en inquiétez ! Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard ! Au revoir ! dit-elle, s'inclinant de nouveau, avant de pratiquement s'enfuir, plantant là un sempaï décontenancé._

_[…]_

* * *

Ayame se réveilla une fois encore. Elle avait déjà émergé de son sommeil plus d'une dizaine de fois mais, jusque-là, ces réveils avaient été brumeux et n'avaient durés que quelques secondes pour la plupart. Cependant, celui-ci était différent. En effet, elle se sentait _lucide_. Elle était lucide _et_ se payait une migraine mémorable. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, appuyant ses paumes contre ses paupières et gémit.

_« Punaiiiise… Ma têêêête… Boboooo… J'ai bu quoi moi pour me payer une migraine pareille ? »_

Lorsque la douleur se fut atténuée après la plus longue heure de sa vie, elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Ayame se trouvait, une nouvelle fois, en cellule. Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement, près des barreaux de sa prison. Un garde se trouvait là, veillant au grain. Enfin… Il était _censé_ veiller au grain parce que là, il ronflait, appuyé sur sa lance.

Airyuu se leva précautionneusement et s'avança sans bruit jusqu'aux lattes verticales qui la maintenaient prisonnière. Au passage, elle constata que ses poignets avaient de nouveau été entravés. Lorsqu'elle fut proche du shinigami, elle se racla bruyamment la gorge. L'autre sursauta et regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne dormais pas !

- Euh… Salut ! lui lança-t-elle.

Le garde se raidit aussitôt et jeta un regard vers sa prisonnière. Qui était parfaitement réveillée et lui faisait signe de la main –ou plutôt des mains puisque ses poignets étaient attachés ensemble. Il déglutit. Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrivait pendant _son_ tour de garde ?

- …

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle encore.

- En quoi cela vous intéresse ? rétorqua le garde, méfiant, avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Ne pas parler à la prisonnière ! Il devait appliquer les ordres !

- On perd rapidement la notion du temps en cellule et cela m'arrangerait…

- …

- Non ? Bon, tant pis !

Ayame alla s'asseoir sur son lit et attendit.

Quelques heures plus tard (deux ? Trois ? Elle ne savait plus. Compter le temps c'était vraiment chiant), la relève se fit et le garde partit presque en courant. Elle se doutait ce qu'il allait faire : prévenir ses supérieurs. Bientôt, elle en mettrait sa main à couper, on lui rendrait visite. Ou alors, ce serait elle qui rendrait une petite visite, tout dépendait.

Effectivement, quelques temps plus tard – quand elle disait qu'on perdait rapidement la notion du temps ! – quelqu'un vint lui rendre visite. Mais ce n'était pas celui qu'elle pensait qui vint, non. Celui qui arriva avait les cheveux noirs, le teint blanc et les yeux gris. Airyuu fronça les sourcils.

- Capitaine Kuchiki ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le noble haussa un sourcil. Elle le vouvoyait de nouveau apparemment. Et l'appelait par son rang.

- Je vais où bon me semble, répondit-il.

- Ah… Donc, vous avez vu de la lumière et vous vous êtes dit « tiens, et si j'allais voir la prisonnière » ?

De nouveau ce ton railleur. Décidemment, le capitaine de la sixième ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

- …

Il examinant alors la femme de la tête aux pieds. Les cheveux étaient courts, en bataille, et certaines mèches lui retombaient dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient gris-argent et légèrement en amandes. Son nez busqué et ses lèvres minces s'accordaient avec son visage fin et sans prétention. On ne lui avait pas ôté son shihakusho cette fois et celui-ci était tout froissé. Il était plus serrant que les uniformes normaux, de même que son hakama, mais pas au point de lui coller à la peau comme celui du Capitaine de la seconde division. Les manches s'arrêtaient vers le milieu de ses avant-bras et elle portait les tabi* traditionnelles.

Elle croisa les bras. Du moins, elle essaya mais dû y renoncer à cause des menottes.

- Vous avez fini de me reluquer ?

- … Qui es-tu ?

Airyuu soupira.

- Vous n'en avez pas marre de poser toujours la même question ?

- Ton nom n'est mentionné dans aucune formation du Gotei 13.

- Z'êtes sur d'avoir bien regardé ?

Le Taicho lui lança un regard froid.

- Evidemment.

Il n'allait certainement pas avouer à cette gueuse que les archives de sa famille avaient, pour la première fois, fait défaut. Ayame haussa les épaules.

- Tant pis alors.

- Réponds.

- A quoi ?

- A ma question.

- Laquelle ?

Elle commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

- Qui es-tu ?

De nouveau, elle soupira.

- Je l'ai déjà dit !

- Et ?

- Si tu veux plus d'infos, va demander au Vieux et lâche-moi les basques, abruti !

Elle s'était remise à le tutoyer.

- N'as-tu donc aucun respect ?

Elle lui tira la langue. Le sourcil du noble se haussa d'un demi-centimètre face à ce comportement puéril.

- S'tu veux un conseil, va voir à l'Institut. Peut-être y trouveras-tu encore quelque chose. Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix, dit-elle.

Elle lui tourna le dos, trébucha contre le sceau, jura un peu puis se recoucha sur le lit, lui tournant le dos.  
Le Capitaine resta planter là encore quelques secondes avant de s'en aller, à la grande joie de la prisonnière qui sauta aussitôt de son lit pour coller son oreille à terre. Il lui semblait avoir entendu du bruit dans le lointain, trop faiblement pour qu'elle en soit sure. Comme le son était ondes, il se propageait notamment par le sol, ce qui expliquait son comportement. Les pas du Capitaine la gênèrent un instant Ayame puis ils s'estompèrent, lui permettant d'avoir le cœur net.

Ta, ta – ta – ta, ta – ta – ta – ta, ta – ta, ta, ta – ta, ta, ta – ta, ta, ta, ta, ta, ta – ta – ta, ta, ta – ta, ta, ta, ta – ta.

C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, Kurosaki lui envoyait un message et elle devait lui répondre. Alors, voyons, qu'elle se souvienne… Trois longues, deux brèves et une longue, deux brèves. En langage décodé, cela devait donner quelque chose comme : « Peux-tu m'entendre ? ». Les humains inventaient des trucs bien utiles parfois Ayame s'attela aussitôt à lancer une réponse sous le regard éberlué de son gardien.

Les deux captifs continuèrent leurs échanges, frappant le sol avec le sceau pour produire les sons, jusqu'à ce que les gardes, ayant marre de ce tintamarre, ne les engueulent. Ils durent alors cesser mais cela n'avait aucune importance car ils savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent.

.*.

Unohana était perplexe. Oui, Unohana Retsu, Capitaine de la quatrième division depuis de nombreux mil… siècles, était perplexe et, avec elle, Ukitake et Kyouraku. En effet, si la première avait trouvé les dossiers médicaux recherchés, les deux autres n'avaient strictement rien dégoté. A croire que les deux captifs n'avaient jamais existés ! Pourtant, au vu des deux dossiers qui trônaient devant les trois compères réunis, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Une nouvelle fois, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil au contenu :

_Airyuu Ayame :_

_[…]- Le sixième officier de la huitième division Airyuu Ayame a été reçue de toute urgence à la quatrième suite à une attaque de hollows ayant entrainé des lésions graves sur tout l'appareil digestif e les côtes flottantes. Bilan : rétablie après deux mois de repos complet à la quatrième division._

_- Le troisième siège de la treizième division Airyuu Ayame a été reçue à la quatrième division suite à un entrainement ayant entrainé une double fracture du cubitus droit. Bilan : soins de jour, a pu repartir une heure après._

_- Le Vice-Capitaine de la treizième division Airyuu Ayame a été reçue à la quatrième division suite à une embolie pulmonaire. Bilan : rétablie après une semaine._

_- Le Capitaine Airyuu a reçu les soins du premier escadron dans le Monde Réel suite à une attaque de hollows. Blessures sans gravités. […]_

_Kurosaki Isshin :_

_[…] - Le Lieutenant de la huitième division Kurosaki Isshin a été reçu à la quatrième division suite à un entrainement ayant entrainé une fracture de la rotule gauche. Bilan : soins de jour, a pu repartir après une heure._

_- Le troisième siège de la huitième division Kurosaki Isshin a été reçu à la quatrième division suite à une attaque de hollows ayant entrainé des dommages sur la clavicule et l'omoplate droite. Bilan : a pu repartir au bout de deux heures._

_- Le Vice-Capitaine de la neuvième division Kurosaki Isshin été reçu à la quatrième division suite à une grippe intestinale aigüe. Bilan : a pu repartir au bout de trois heures._

_- Le Capitaine Kurosaki a reçu les soins du premier escadron dans le Monde Réel suite à une attaque de hollows. Blessures sans gravités. […]_

Sur les dossiers était à chaque fois indiquée la date à côté de chacune des interventions. Il était intéressant de noter que les fractures de l'entrainement étaient arrivées le même jour à la même heure pour les deux concernés, de même que les soins dans le Monde Réel. Mais, plus surprenant, les premières dates (lorsqu'ils étaient tout deux douzièmes sièges de la neuvième division) coïncidaient, à quelques années près à leur propre entrée dans le Gotei 13.

- Yare, yare*, Airyuu a été ton Vice-Capitaine et tu ne t'en souviens même pas ! C'est du beau, ça, Jyuushiro-kun ! lança Kyouraku pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'en est de même pour toi, Shunsui-kun. Tu es donc mal placé pour me faire une remarque. Quoi qu'il en soit, heureusement que Retsu-san conserve tous ses dossiers médicaux.

- Ouais. Mais pourquoi tu les gardes, Retsu-san ? Lorsque les shinigami sont morts, ça ne sert plus à rien !

Unohana sourit.

- Juste au cas où.

- Oui mais…

- J'ai dit : « juste au cas où », répéta-t-elle avec le sourire terrifiant dont elle avait le secret.

- D'accord, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit ! capitula Shunsui.

Même s'ils ne l'affichaient pas, les trois amis étaient perturbés. À travers les fiches médicales soigneusement tenues par Unohana, les trois Taicho pouvaient retracer le parcours des deux intrus, de « simples » sièges (ils n'avaient même pas été soldats !) jusqu'à… Capitaines. Les trois amis se regardèrent. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas se rappeler de ces gens alors qu'ils avaient été Capitaines ? Pouvait-on oublier quelqu'un aussi facilement ? Pourquoi ne trouvait-on nulle part des informations sur eux ? Mais, plus important, qu'est-ce que Yamamoto savait à leurs propos… ?

D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent, ramassèrent les deux dossiers et se rendirent à la première division où les reçus le Capitaine-Commandant. Arrivés dans le bureau de celui-ci, ils s'inclinèrent comme il se le devait puis Ukitake demanda :

- Yamamoto-Sensei, commença-t-il. Pourquoi Airyuu et Kurosaki n'apparaissent-ils nulle part dans les archives alors qu'il s'agit d'anciens Capitaines ?

Le Sōtaicho considéra ses anciens élèves, ouvrant un œil pour mieux les fixer.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il s'agit d'anciens Capitaines ?

- Retsu-san a retrouvé leurs dossiers médicaux, Yama-jii ! Il y est indiqué leurs grades, lança Kyouraku.

Un instant, l'ainé parut clairement ennuyé et posa son regard sur le Capitaine de la quatrième division.

- Leurs dossiers médicaux ? répéta-t-il.

La femme acquiesça.

- Alors ? questionna Shunsui.

- Ces individus sont dangereux.

- Ne* ?

- Airyuu et Kurosaki ont été condamné à l'exil par le Central 46 après que le lien avec leur zanpakutô ait été scellé, avoua le Capitaine-Commandant.

* * *

*****_**Petit Dico Japonais-Français***_

*Tabi : chaussette japonaise séparée en deux : d'un côté le gros orteil, de l'autre le reste. Nettement plus pratique que de simples chaussettes pour mette des sandales dans le genre des tongs (ou slashs, si vous préférez).

*Yare yare : Et allez

*Ne ? : Hein ?

* * *

_**J'ai été à MIA 3 (Made In**__** Asia**__**, si vous préférez) samedi 19 mars à Bruxelles (hé oui, enfin une expo entièrement Belge !). C'était la troisième édition. Pour la troisième fois dédiée au Japon. C'est juste trop énorme ce truc ! Il y avait le Chara-designer de Full**__** Metal**__** Alchemist**__** Brothersblood qui était là. Et j'ai fait des photos avec des gens en cosplays de Byak-kun et Jyuu-kun 33 ! Il y avait pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeins de cosplays (dont nous), il y avait un défilé de cosplays, pleins de stands et d'autres choses ! Le bonheur, quoi…**_


	13. Service psychiatrique de la 4e, bonjour!

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Airyuu sont sorties de mon imagination. Prière de ne pas y toucher sans autorisation, merci.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant (pour le moment)**_

_**Note :**__** / !\ Il y a de grosses « révélations » dans ce chapitre ! Qui fait quasiment deux fois la longueur des chapitres habituels… Et le tout est un... Flash-back.**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 12 : Service psychiatrique de la quatrième division, bonjour !**_

_**Ou, certains souvenirs feraient mieux de rester dans le placard...**_

_- Airyuu et Kurosaki ont été condamné à l'exil par le Central 46 après que le lien avec leur zanpakutô ait été scellé, avoua le Capitaine-Commandant._

Ukitake fronça les sourcils.

- Comment se fait-il que nous ne nous en souvenions pas ?

- Il s'agit d'une décision du Central 46.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de lien scellé ? intervint Kyouraku.

Le Sōtaicho ne répondit pas immédiatement mais considéra ses anciens élèves avec attention avant de prendre la parole :

- Le contrat entre le zanpakutô et son possesseur est « gelé ». Le maitre ne peut plus se rendre dans son monde intérieur ni entendre ou utiliser son zanpakutô. De plus, il n'est même plus capable de sentir l'âme de son katana. Celui-ci devient une banale arme.

Les trois Capitaines pâlirent. C'était possible, ça, de les empêcher de sentir l'âme de leur zanpakutô ? Chaque shinigami, même lorsqu'il ne prenait pas son arme avec lui, pouvait sentir sa présence. Seuls les soldats ayant de simples Asauchi ne la ressentait pas. Mais tous, une fois le contrat scellé avec leur zanpakutô, prenaient conscience de cette âme complémentaire à la leur. Les empêcher de ressentir sa présence devait engendrer un vide terrible !

- C'est horrible, souffla Ukitake. Comment peut-on ne pas devenir fou ?

- Urahara Kisuke, répondit le Vieux, aurait scellé tous les pouvoirs de Kurosaki Isshin pour en faire un simple humain. Cela a dû atténuer la sensation de manque.

- Et Airyuu ? demanda Unohana.

Le Capitaine-Commandant ne répondit rien il ne savait pas.

- Yare, yare, qu'ont-ils pu faire pour devoir subir cela ?

Yamamoto posa son regard sur ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas répondu à leurs questions. Mais c'était un moment particulier, après tout ce temps Airyuu et Kurosaki étaient revenus et ils avaient le droit de savoir, eux qui y avaient assisté. Aussi répondit-il à la question de Kyouraku. Il était temps pour eux de se rappeler de se remémorer ses oubliés et avec eux ceux qui avaient été.

.*.

Ayame essayait de compter les nuages qu'elle entrapercevait par la fenêtre étroite de sa cellule. C'était rébarbatif et pas facile car il passait parfois de longues minutes avant qu'un nouveau nuage ne fasse son apparition. Cependant, elle s'efforçait de rester concentrer sur cette tâche car, ici, dans cette cellule où il n'y avait nulle distraction, il était facile, trop facile même, de se souvenir…

.*. **Flash-back**.*.

_Les étudiants avançaient, par ordre de classe, de la moins bien classée à l'élite, pour se voir remettre leur diplôme, leur uniforme de shinigami et leur attribution à une des treize divisions de la cour. La plupart des aspirants shinigami étaient déjà répartis, quelque- uns dans aucune des divisions du Gotei 13 mais dans celle des nécromanciens ou dans les patrouilles plus ou moins indépendantes assignées au Monde Réel. Tous étaient attentifs, derrière leur nouveau Capitaine et Vice-Capitaine. En effet, c'était au tour de la classe élite à présent, et tous les regards se faisaient plus vifs. L'un après l'autre, les élèves reçurent leur attribution et nombre d'entre eux furent déjà assignés à des sièges. Enfin, il ne resta plus que quatre élèves._

_- Miyoki Ryôsuke, quatrième de la promotion. Avancez._

_Le jeune homme s'avança, dégageant nerveusement les cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Il s'approcha du directeur de l'Institut et reçut son diplôme ainsi que son uniforme de shinigami._

_- Vous êtes assignés à la sixième division en tant que treizième siège._

_Il s'inclina sous les applaudissements de ses anciens condisciples et rejoignit les rangs de sa nouvelle division sous le regard de son nouveau Capitaine, un Kuchiki au regard austère._

_- Airyuu Ayame, troisième de la promotion. Avancez._

_Airyuu s'avança et fit de même que son camarade._

_- Vous êtes assignée à la neuvième division en tant que douzième siège._

_Elle s'inclina et alla se placer derrière son nouveau Capitaine, un Shiba, qui lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Vinrent ensuite Kurosaki Isshin comme second de la promotion, lui aussi affecté comme douzième siège à la neuvième division - après tout un seul point les séparaient- et, enfin, la major de la promotion, Nagatani Harumi. En tant que major, elle eut le privilège de recevoir son uniforme et son diplôme des mains du Sōtaicho lui-même._

_- Vous êtes assignée à la treizième division en tant que neuvième siège, annonça le directeur._

_Ayame applaudit bien fort son amie qui était major __et__ femme. Après cela, plus personne ne pourrait dire que les filles n'avaient pas leur place à l'Institut ! Une autre pensée l'effleura. Elle allait revoir Ukitake ! Celui-ci, diplômé quatre ans auparavant, était déjà le troisième siège de la treizième division. À présent qu'elle était officier, elle pourrait le croiser dans les rues du Seireitei. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il avait eu une relation privilégiée avec Harumi pendant une année entière, mais elle voulait juste revoir le jeune noble…_

_.*._**Flash-back**.*.

_Harumi, Isshin, Ryôsuke et Ayame se réunirent. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de parler ensemble, pendant les années qui avaient suivies leur arrivée au sein du Gotei et leur amitié c'était peu à peu renforcée à leur grande joie et maintenant, vingt-quatre ans après, ils étaient inséparables, unis comme les doigts de la main. Ils avaient même leur repère, sur un des flancs de la colline du Sôgyoku !  
En ce jour, ils fêtaient un évènement particulier : l'ascension d'Harumi au poste de Fukutaicho. Isshin et Ayame, eux, étaient au stade de troisième siège et Ryôsuke était le quatrième siège de la troisième division. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas au même rang que ses amis, malgré tous ses efforts, l'emplissait d'amertume et voir Nagatani-chan monter encore d'un cran le rendait jaloux, même s'il ne le montrait pas._

_- Félicitations, Haru-chan ! s'exclama Isshin. Bientôt, tu seras Capitaine, j'en suis sûr !_

_- Oh… Ne dis pas ça, Isshin-kun, dit-elle en rougissant, je suis certaine que vous passerez bientôt Vice-Capitaine aussi ! Et nous deviendrons Capitaines ensemble !_

_- Dès qu'y en aura de clamsés, observa Ayame en s'acharnant sur le bouchon d'une bouteille de saké._

_- Ne dis pas ça ! C'est mal de vouloir la mort de Fukutaicho et de Taicho !_

_- Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne voudra jamais la mort du _précieux_ Ukitake-Taicho, ne Aya-chan ? persifla Kurosaki._

_Aussitôt après il se reçut la bouteille de saké dans la figure._

_- Tiens ! Ouvre ça au lieu de débiter des âneries, baka ! lança la concernée, le visage rouge avant de jeter un œil à son amie qui semblait sereine._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, Ayame-chan, il n'y a plus rien entre Ukitake-Taicho et moi depuis qu'il est entré dans le Gotei, dit-elle avec un sourire._

_Sur ce plan-là, elle ressemblait à Unohana-Taicho elle restait amicale peu importe la situation._

_- Jesaisbien, j'enairienàfaire, jesuismêmepasintéresséed'abord, foutezmoilapaixavecça, c'estjustequec'estnotresempai ! débita la jeune fille à toute vitesse, si bien que personne ne la compris._

_- N'empêche, il n'est plus jamais sorti avec personne non plus depuis que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, fit remarquer Ryôsuke à Harumi._

_Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il se reçut le panier entier de bouteilles de saké sur le nez et s'écroula, ce dernier en sang._

_- Putain, tu m'as bousillé le nez !_

_Airyuu le domina de toute sa hauteur, un air diabolique sur le visage._

_- Ça t'apprendra, _Ryô-chan_, à parler à tort et à travers !_

_- Bakaryuu, tu vas me le payer !_

_- Comment m'as-tu appelé, tête d'œuf ?_

_- Bataille générale ! déclara Isshin en sautant sur ses amis._

_- Arg, t'es lourd Isshin-kun ! s'exclama Ayame, écrasée par son ami._

_.*._**Flash-Back**_.*._

_Airyuu attendait nerveusement devant la grande porte de la salle de réunion des Capitaines accompagnée de ses trois amis. La prédiction d'Harumi, quinze ans plus tôt, s'était vérifiée et ils se préparaient tous les quatre à faire leur grande entrée. Certains jugeraient qu'ils manquaient d'expérience, après tout, ils n'avaient même pas deux cents dix ans ! Mais avec la promotion d'Ukitake, Unohana et Kyouraku qui avait eu lieu bien avant la leur, ils ne pourraient rien dire.  
À sa gauche, Ryôsuke avait le visage sérieux et semblait calme mais ne cessait de vérifier si les pans de son haori tombait convenablement, trahissant ainsi sa nervosité. Ayame ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il avait changé, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Institut de Formation des Shinigami. D'accord, il avait toujours été d'un naturel travailleur mais, depuis l'augmentation d'Harumi quinze ans plus tôt, cela avait carrément tourné à l'obsession. Il s'était entrainé jour et nuit pour décrocher ce poste et n'avait eu que peu de temps à accorder à ses amis. Elle espéra que, maintenant qu'il devenait Capitaine, il allait redevenir comme avant._

_La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite. Harumi semblait sereine et se tenait bien droite. De plus, lorsqu'elle capta le regard de son amie, elle sourit d'un air confiant. À côté d'elle, Isshin regardait partout sauf devant lui, nerveux comme pas deux. Mais Airyuu dut s'avouer qu'elle-même était assez angoissée, surtout lorsqu'elle pensait qu'elle avait failli rater l'Examen de Qualification, tout ça parce qu'Ukitake était l'un des trois Capitaines à la juger ! Cela l'avait déstabilisée de voir un Taicho aussi jeune désigné pour juger et elle avait manqué de perdre tous ses moyens… Heureusement, son Bankai avait pu rattraper l'affaire._

_Devant eux, les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils s'entreregardèrent, déglutirent, puis entrèrent d'un pas sur et assuré. La première approche était souvent primordiale il fallait faire bonne impression.  
Elle s'avança sous le regard des Capitaines Kuchiki, Shiba, Oomaeda, Kyouraku, Unohana, Uki… Gloups. Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder… Son regard dévia vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui les regardaient d'un air chaleureux. Re-gloups. Ayame s'empressa de fixer son regard sur le Capitaine-Commandant et s'immobilisa comme les autres._

_- Trois de ces jeunes gens ont passé l'Examen de Qualification des Capitaines avec succès. Quant à la quatrième, elle a obtenu la recommandation de six Capitaines et a été acceptée par trois autres._

_Airyuu regarda Harumi avec fierté. Le Gotei ne se composait que de neuf Capitaines à l'heure actuelle, à cause d'une attaque massive de Vasto Lorde, et son amie avait obtenu l'accord de tous ceux-là sans exception !_

_- Voici donc les nouveaux Capitaines des divisions trois, cinq, sept et dix. À présent, veuillez-vous présenter._

_Harumi s'avança d'un pas et s'annonça :_

_- Je m'appelle Nagatani Harumi et je suis la nouvelle Capitaine de la troisième division. C'est un honneur que d'avoir été acceptée parmi vous._

_Ayame enchaina :_

_- Je suis Airyuu Ayame, je ferai de mon mieux pour me montrer digne d'être Capitaine et de diriger la Cinquième division de Protection du Gotei 13._

_Isshin poursuivi :_

_- Mon nom est Kurosaki Isshin, je tenterai au mieux de me montrer digne de la septième division et de l'honneur qu'il m'est fait._

_Et Ryôsuke termina :_

_- Je m'appelle Miyoki Ryôsuke. A compté de ce jour, je suis le Capitaine de la dixième division. Je tenterai au mieux de m'acquitter de cette tâche et de m'en montrer digne._

_Yamamoto hocha la tête, montrant sa satisfaction. Ces jeunes gens semblaient prometteurs. Décidément, son Institut était un grand bienfait !_

_À la fin de la réunion, les Capitaines vinrent féliciter les nouvelles recrues plus ou moins chaleureusement. Le Capitaine de la douzième division, Fujita Hiroya, ne leur accorda pas un regard –les morts dont ils avaient pris la place étaient de proches amis et il ne pouvait avaler qu'ils se fassent remplacer par des personnes aussi inexpérimentées – et Kuchiki se contenta d'un hochement de tête essentiellement destiné à Ryôsuke, qui avait longtemps fait partie de sa division, tandis que Shiba venait taper amicalement sur l'épaule d'Isshin avec un : « félicitations cousin ! » et adressait un grand sourire aux autres. Puis, il se lança de manière plus ou moins formelle :_

_- Alors, les petits jeunes, maintenant que vous êtes Capitaines, vous pouvez m'appeler Shiba-kun ou Daisuke-san, d'accord ? Parfait ! Passez à la neuvième, un de ces jours !_

_Kaotsu Kenpachi, grand champion du « tas de brutes » de la onzième division, comme disait Ayame, les félicita brièvement avant de filer comme le vent. Le Capitaine de la deuxième division, Oomaeda Ryô, ne voulut pas s'abaisser à venir leur parler. Quant à Unohana, Kyouraku et Ukitake, ils saluèrent leurs compagnons, les premiers sortis de l'Institut à devenir Capitaines hormis eux, à la grande gêne de ceux-ci._

_.*._**Flash-Back**_.*._

_Ayame jura et lança le bokken* contre le sol._

_- Fais chier, ça ne sert à rien !_

_- Calme-toi, Aya-chan, tu vas y parvenir, affirma Harumi._

_- De toute façon, il ne sert à rien, cet enchainement à la con !_

_- Vraiment ? Reprends ton bokken et attaque-moi._

- … _T'attaquer, Haru-chan ? répéta la jeune femme, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ?_

_- Fais-moi confiance, tu verras !_

_Airyuu ramassa le sabre de bois et fit face à son amie avant de l'attaquer. Celle-ci fit souplement glisser son bokken le long du poignet d'Ayame et la désarma d'un mouvement sec du poignet avant de poser sa lame sur sa gorge._

_- Il n'y a pas à dire, t'es vraiment douée, souffla la vaincue. Mais cette passe ne servira à rien contre un hollow, je maintiens !_

_- Et si un jour nous devions nous battre contre un adversaire autre qu'un hollow, y as-tu songé ?_

- … _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_.*._**Flash-Back**_.*._

_La réunion d'urgence surpris Airyuu. Elle se trouvait en plein exercice avec ses troupes lorsque son Fukutaïsho reçut le papillon de l'enfer. Un pli soucieux barra alors son front et elle ramena ses longs cheveux en un chignon lâche._

_- Yama-jii n'a pas l'habitude de convoquer les Capitaines pour des broutilles… Ashido, suis-moi. Quant à vous… Poursuivez l'entrainement, nous serons de retour rapidement, dit-elle en s'adressant aux soldats._

_- Hai, Taicho !_

_Elle quitta le terrain d'exercices et se dirigea vers la première division, son Vice-Capitaine sur les talons. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la troisième division, Harumi la rejoignit, suivie de Tetsuzaemon Hiro, son Fukutaicho. Ensemble, elles arrivèrent à la division du Capitaine-Commandant où les attendaient Isshin et Ryôsuke, accompagnés de Muguruma Mitsuaki et Tanaki Dan, leur second siège. Ils échangèrent un salut avant d'entrer dans la division et de rejoindre la salle de réunion où les autres Capitaines attendaient déjà. Ayame vint se placer entre Isshin et Harumi, face à Unohana et attendit. Bientôt, le vieux Soutaïsho prit la parole, assis sur son siège, président l'assemblée :_

_- Capitaines, l'heure est grave. Deux Vasto Lorde ont été repérés dans le Monde Réel et il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse des rescapés du quintet* qui, par le passé, nous a privé de quatre de nos Capitaines._

_Un grand silence s'abattit sur les Hauts-Gradés. Ils savaient que, même avec leur Bankai, ils avaient du mal face à des Adjuchas, alors des Vasto Lorde… Ce n'était pas la peine d'en parler._

_- Kuchiki-Taicho, Oomaeda-Taicho, Shiba-Taicho, Kaotsu-Taicho, Fujita-Taicho, vous partirez pour le Monde Réel dans une heure, soyez prêts. Vos Fukutaicho s'occuperont de vos divisions jusqu'à votre retour._

_Les Capitaines désignés acquiescèrent._

_- Et nous ? explosa Ryôsuke qui avait horreur d'être mis sur la touche. Pourquoi on ne peut pas y aller ?_

_- Miyoki-Taicho, dit Yamamoto en ouvrant un œil, vous êtes encore jeune et sans expérience. Les Capitaines désignés savent à quoi s'attendre, pas vous. Vous resterez donc à Soul Society pour s'y jamais des hollows l'attaquent._

_- Mais… !_

_- Il suffit, ma décision est prise. Cette réunion est terminée._

_Ryôsuke sortit le premier de la salle, rageur, et ses amis durent courir pour le rattraper._

_- Calme-toi, Ryô-kun ! Ça ne sert à rien !_

_- Il va voir, le vieux, je vais devenir fort, encore plus ! Si fort qu'il sera bien obligé de le reconnaitre ! Mais à ce moment-là, ce sera trop tard pour lui !_

_Les trois compères échangèrent un regard inquiet._

_- Et nous, on ne peut pas devenir fort aussi ? demanda Isshin sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

_- Bien sûr, vous êtes mes amis ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton tellement indigné que tous éclatèrent de rire._

_Ils oublièrent alors leurs inquiétudes et leur tempérament léger reprit le dessus._

_.*._**Flash-Back**_.*._

_Ayame regarda entre deux barreaux de bois qui composait la rambarde. Le ciel était empli d'étoiles et on entendait les shinigami de garde, au loin. Devant elle, la végétation semblait dormir, toutes les fleurs étaient refermées et l'on pouvait presqu'entendre la respiration régulière des arbres.  
Un bruit de pas naquit sur sa droite, sans qu'elle n'y prête attention. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on s'arrêta près d'elle qu'Airyuu releva la tête vers l'homme accoudé à la rambarde._

_- Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il._

- … _Ukitake-san, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_

_Le Capitaine lui sourit._

_- Je suis venu te féliciter pour ta première mission comme Capitaine dans le monde réel._

_- Je ne suis pas à féliciter, la moitié de mes hommes sont morts !_

_Il se rembrunit._

_- C'est vrai. Cependant, tu as évité des pertes plus importantes pour le Gotei 13 et protégé de nombreuses âmes._

- …

_- Je sais, c'est dur de se dire que l'on est responsable de la vie ou de la mort de shinigami mais c'est l'une des responsabilités qui incombent à notre poste._

- … _Mouais…_

_Il ne lui dit pas qu'elle allait s'y habituer, personne ne s'y habituait, ils le savaient._

_- Les cheveux longs vous vont bien, lâcha alors Ayame._

_- Ah, tu trouves ? demanda, surpris, Jyuushiro. Mais tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ?_

_Elle eut une grimace comique._

_- Ok, sempaï !_

_.*._**Flash-Back**_.*._

_Les années avaient passé, ils étaient à présent Capitaine depuis plus d'un siècle et jamais ils n'avaient cessé de s'entrainer, depuis cette fameuse réunion au Ryôsuke avait perdu son calme, même si depuis lors ils avaient effectués de nombreuses missions et prouvés leur valeur._

_Ils avaient maitrisé pleinement leur Bankai depuis un moment déjà et, malgré l'opposition féroce de leur zanpakutô, progressaient de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils y parviennent, enfin. Isshin fut le premier à l'atteindre. Il poussa un cri de surprise et une colonne de reiatsu l'enveloppa. Lorsqu'il réapparut, il s'effondra, épuisé. Le deuxième fut Ryôsuke, puis Harumi et enfin Ayame. Chacun, après sa découverte, s'effondra au sol, vidé de leur énergie, mais ce n'était pas ça l'important. Non, l'important c'était qu'ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient atteint un stade supérieur au Bankai, il ne leur restait plus qu'à apprendre à le maitriser._

_.*._**Flash-Back**_.*._

_Un sourire béat s'étala sur leur visage, chacun regardant l'autre. Ils avaient réussi, ils le maitrisaient ! Après près de vingt ans d'efforts acharnés ! Harumi déclara :_

_- Il faut que nous présentions le Renkai au Sōtaicho ! Grâce à lui, les shinigami pourront facilement vaincre les hollows !_

_- Pourquoi le présenter au Sōtaicho ? Prenons le pouvoir ! Nous pourrons ainsi garantir la paix nous même ! s'exclama Ryôsuke._

_- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? demanda Ayame, alarmée._

_Ryôsuke eut un sourire forcé que ses amis ne remarquèrent pas._

_- Bien évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ha, ha, ha !_

_Isshin soupira, soulagé._

_- Bon, si on allait tous se reposer ? Nous présenterons le Renkai demain !_

_Les autres acquiescèrent et chacun partit de son côté. Ryôsuke, lui, était vexé que ses amis ne considèrent pas sa proposition avec plus de sérieux. Avec colère, il se dit que si ce n'était pas avec eux, il renverserait le Sōtaicho sans eux ! Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, ce vieux, toujours à essayer de trouver une raison pour l'exclure ! Oui, vraiment, c'était décidé, il n'avait pas besoin des autres, il allait renverser le Capitaine-Commandant et, pourquoi pas, par après, le Roi ?_

_.*._**Flash-Back**_.*._

Ayame ferma les yeux. Penser à cette époque lui était douloureux. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était de retour à Soul Society, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ça devait être la même chose pour Kurosaki…  
Et les souvenirs défilaient.

_.*._**Flash-Back**_.*._

_Ryôsuke alla à la première division et, sans s'annoncer, pénétra dans le bureau du Sōtaicho. Celui-ci, surpris, ouvrit à demi les yeux._

_- Miyoki-Taicho ?_

_- Salut, Yama-jii ! Il est temps de passer la main à la jeunesse ! Je vais être bref : je veux ta place._

- …

_- Hé, tu ne m'as pas entendu, le vieux ?_

_- J'ai bien entendu tes paroles, Miyoki Ryôsuke._

_- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour bouger de là ?_

_- Ton arrogance te perdra._

_- Haha ! Je ne crois pas non !_

_Il posa une main assurée sur la tsuka de son zanpakutô, le regard empli de défi._

_- Veux-tu que je te le prouve, vieil homme ? Tu as fait ton temps, c'est à moi de diriger, maintenant !_

_- Le pouvoir t'est monté à la tête, constata le Capitaine-Commandant._

_Miyoki se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Enfin, il se libérait de toute la frustration et la rancœur qu'il éprouvait depuis plus de cent-cinquante ans._

_- Le pouvoir ? Que connais-tu donc au pouvoir, vieillard ? Tu te targues d'être le plus puissant des Capitaines mais nul ne t'as jamais vu combattre ! ... Non, poursuivit-il, une lueur de folie dans le regard, tu ne connais rien au Vrai Pouvoir, celui pour lequel il faut se battre, suer de tout son corps et de toute son âme, celui que nous avons découvert, expérimenté… ! Celui qui coule dans mes veines !_

_- Pauvre fou._

_- Fou ? Moi ? Et qui est le fou qui a cru pouvoir maintenir les Capitaines à un stade de force basique ? Qui a cru pouvoir contenir leur potentiel ? Ce n'est pas moi !_

_- Qu'es donc tu en train de dire, jeune coq ?_

_Soudain, Isshin, Ayame et Harumi déboulèrent dans la pièce, le souffle court. Ils avaient eu un mauvais pressentiment, qui s'était confirmé lorsqu'ils avaient perçu la présence de Ryôsuke à la première division et s'étaient alors précipités._

_- Ryôsuke… ! dit la Capitaine de la troisième division._

_Il les considéra froidement._

_- Si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, je vous éliminerai._

_Comme pour montrer qu'il parlait sérieusement, il dégaina son zanpakutô et se tourna à demi vers le Sōtaicho, sans les quitter du regard. Dans un geste instinctif, le trio se plaça entre les deux protagonistes, le regardant, horrifiés. Il les toisait, arrogant, sûr de lui. Bien qu'il ait fait cela pour une bonne cause au départ, le pouvoir lui était monté à la tête, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Quand cela avait-il débuté ? Il y a quelques temps déjà. Avec le recul, ils s'en rendaient compte…_

_- Alors, maintenant, vous tentez de vous opposer à moi, alors même que je vous ai proposé de vous joindre à moi ?_

_Ses anciens amis restèrent un instant silencieux avant de répondre :_

_- Malheureusement, tu ne nous laisses pas le choix. Tu t'es vu ? L'ambition suinte par tous les pores de ta peau ! Tu fais passer tes intérêts avant ceux des autres._

_- Non. Pour préserver la paix, il faut le pouvoir. Or, pour l'instant, nous n'en possédons aucun ! Maintenant, poussez-vous, que je règle son compte à ce vieil homme, dit-il en pointant son arme vers Yamamoto qu'ils protégeaient._

_Les trois dégainèrent leur zanpakutô._

_- Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser faire ça._

_Si le Sōtaicho se battait, ce serait une catastrophe, Ryôsuke n'y survivrait pas… !_

_.*._**Flash-Back**_.*._

Airyuu changea de position. Miyoki les avait forcés à se battre, de toutes leurs forces. Cet imbécile avec même employé le Renkai, dans le bureau du Capitaine-Commandant, mais Harumi avait réussi à l'entrainer à l'extérieur. Harumi… Elle leur avait enjoint de rester dans le bureau de Yamamoto tandis qu'elle réglait le « problème » sous les yeux de tout le Seireitei qui avait été rameuté par le reiatsu. Elle s'était sacrifiée. À la fin, alors qu'elle-même avait reçu un coup mortel, Ryôsuke s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait et s'était jeté sur la lame de son amie de lui-même. Pour lui, c'était ça ou vivre tout le reste de sa vie dans la honte et le remord. Quant à Isshin et elle, ivres de chagrin, ils avaient tout expliqué à Yamamoto. Qu'ils allaient venir lui montrer le Renkai, qu'ils voulaient la paix. Mais celui-ci n'eut pas le choix et du s'en remettre au Central 46. Qui les condamna. Parce qu'ils avaient trop de puissance.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Ayame tandis qu'elle se remémorait ces évènements. Lorsqu'elle en prit conscience, elle les essuya d'un geste rageur. Elle n'était pas venue pour pleurer sur des amis morts, non, elle était là pour autre chose. La femme se redressa sur son futon.

.*.

Lorsque Yamamoto eut fini de raconter, un grand silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Jamais le Sōtaicho n'avait autant parlé, lui semblait-il. Les trois Capitaines étaient sonnés. En même temps que le Capitaine-Commandant leur parlait, ils avaient eu l'impression de revivre ces moments et, peu à peu, les brumes de leur mémoire ravivée se levaient. Brusquement, Ukitake tourna les talons, suivi par son ami de toujours, et sortit. Il avait à parler.

* * *

_***Petit Dico Japonais-Français**__*****_

Bokken : sabre en bois d'entrainement dont la forme se rapproche du katana.

Quintet : groupe de cinq personnes. Perso, je n'ai trouvé ce terme que pour la musique mais apparemment, on l'utilise aussi pour désigner cinq personnes ensembles…

* * *

_**Fiou, fini ! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit, il me semble ! Bon… Je pars en Grèce vendredi pour ne revenir que dimanche prochain, disons que c'est un cadeau avant mon départ…  
Alors, satisfait(e)s ?**_


	14. Embobineurs

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Airyuu sont sorties de mon imagination. Prière de ne pas y toucher sans autorisation, merci.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant (pour le moment)**_

_**Note :**__** Bon week-end de Pâques !**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 13 : Embobineurs. **_

_**Ou, comment tenter de trouver un titre quand on n'est pas inspiré.**_

Jyuushiro s'approcha de la cellule dans laquelle était enfermée Airyuu. Lorsqu'il parvint devant celle-ci, il constata que l'ex-capitaine semblait mélancolique, le regard dans le vague, sans doute en proie à des souvenirs lointains.

- Airyuu, l'appela-t-il alors.

Elle sursauta, ne s'étant visiblement aperçut de sa présence et se leva.

- Tiens, Ukitake. Que me vaut ta présence ici ? Non, votre présence, rectifia-t-elle en remarquant Kyouraku.

- Tu étais l'amie d'Harumi.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Le visage d'Ayame se ferma à l'entente du prénom de son amie. Elle ne releva même pas le manque de suffixe et déclara, un sourire railleur ayant pris place sur ses lèvres mais non dans ses yeux :

- Oui, ben quoi ? Tu voudrais quand même pas me reprocher ça, ne _Jyuushiro _?

Elle avait employé son prénom de telle manière à ce qu'il sonne comme une marque de mépris, le ton moqueur. Cependant, Ukitake ne s'en formalisa pas.

- En fait, je voudrais t'en remercier.

Pour le coup, elle en fut déstabilisée et perdit son expression railleuse.

- Hein ?

- Oui, Harumi-chan a toujours eu quelques difficultés à se faire des amis, aussi je suis heureux que tu aies pu en faire partie. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'en remercier jusqu'à maintenant, alors même si c'est un peu tard…

- Stop ! le coupa Airyuu, le visage dur. Ne viens pas essayer de me faire croire que t'es venu ici juste pour causer de gens morts depuis longtemps ! Ne me prends pas pour une conne !

Jyuushiro parut penaud.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Exprime le fond de ta pensée et arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Capitaine de pacotille !

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…

- Oh, pitié ! Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis ici, comment j'ai acquis le Renkai, ce que je veux ? Allez, accouche, on ne va pas y passer des heures !

Il parut choqué.

- Non, pas du tout !

- Alors quoi ?

- Je voudrais juste savoir comment tu as réussi à pallier au manque que tu as du ressentir comme le lien avec ton zanpakutô avait été scellé.

De nouveau, Ayame ne s'y attendait pas. Pas à cette question-là. Pourquoi se souciait-il d'elle après tout ce temps ? Alors qu'il avait tenté de l'arrêter et qu'elle lui avait clairement craché son mépris au visage ? Ce type n'était vraiment pas normal.

- Ben… J'ai rencontré un humain…

Le sourcil de Kyouraku se releva. Ouais, elle était dans le monde réel et elle avait rencontré un humain, elle en avait d'autres des comme ça ?

- Ne te fous pas de ma poire, alcoolo dégénéré ! lança-t-elle, rageuse.

- Toujours aussi susceptible on dirait, Ayame-chan ?

Brusquement, elle percuta. Enfin. Ils se souvenaient (à nouveau) d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer… Et la referma aussitôt comme une grande explosion retentissait plus loin dans le bâtiment, accompagnée de beaucoup de fumée, détournant l'attention des deux Capitaines quelques instants.

Lorsqu'ils fixèrent de nouveau leur regard sur Airyuu, ses menottes gisaient au sol, intact, et elle se dressait devant eux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, les mains tendues dans leur direction, une lueur bleue naissant dans les paumes de celles-ci. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se demander comment elle avait fait que :

- Hadô no nana jû san, Sôren Sôkatsui* ! Bakudô no nijû ichi, Sekienton* !

- Et mer…!

Le premier kidô se rua sur les barreaux de la prison, les percutant avec force. Les deux amis eurent juste le temps de s'écarter que le sort fut sur eux. Il heurta le mur et s'éparpilla après l'avoir traversé.  
Les Capitaines se relevèrent, tentant tant bien que mal de chasser la fumée qui avait envahi le couloir à cause du second sort. Lorsqu'ils purent de nouveau voir à plus de dix centimètres devant eux, ils constatèrent qu'Airyuu s'était _encore_ évadée et se regardèrent, malheureux. Aucun doute, Yama-jii allait leur servir un sermon pour l'avoir laissée s'échapper sous leurs yeux. Sans réelle conviction, ils tentèrent de repérer son reiatsu puis s'en allèrent, le pas lourd.

Dès qu'ils eurent vidé les lieux, Ayame se laissa tomber au sol et se massa les bras puis les jambes. Les poutres du plafond lui avaient été bien utiles mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal de se maintenir ainsi ! Elle grommela contre Kurosaki qui avait eu cette idée merdique et sortit tranquillement de sa cellule. Tranquillement car tout le Seireitei s'était mis à les chercher –oui, Kurosaki avait fait la même chose- _ailleurs_. Après tout, quels prisonniers sains d'esprit resteraient volontairement dans sa cellule ? Oui, mais, voilà, justement, ils n'étaient pas sains d'esprit. Ou ne l'étaient plus, peu importe. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu les avait trop marqués pour ça.

La femme, donc, sortit de sa cellule et se dirigea du côté de l'explosion qui avait retenti, peu de temps auparavant. À mi-chemin, environs, elle se fit rejoindre par son comparse qui lui adressa un grand sourire idiot.

- Tu vois ? Ça a marché !

Il se prit un grand coup sur la tête qui sonna creux…

- Aïe-euh ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- J'ai toujours su que tu n'avais rien dans le crâne, Kurosaki ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur avant d'ajouter : si je dois encore une seule fois jouer à l'araignée par ta faute, je te jure que tu regretteras d'être né !

- Quoi, ce n'est pas chouette de jouer à Spiderman ?

- Qui ?

- Le super-héros américain, voyons !

- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons la même culture concernant le Monde des Vivants, renifla-t-elle dédaigneusement. Les conneries pour enfants ne m'intéressent pas.

- Roh, décoince-toi un peu, Bakaryuu !

- Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, teme !

Son poing alla percuter la pommette d'Isshin pour appuyer ses propos et la tête celui-ci alla gentiment_**_ percuter le mur.

- Aïe ! Non mais t'es complètement dégénérée, ma parole !

- Tiens, tiens, regardez qui dit ça, le roi des abrutis !

- Tu vas…

Des voix retentirent au loin :

- Vous avez entendu ? Il y a du bruit par-là !

Airyuu marmonna un bon « Merde ! » et fila sans demander son reste, suivie par Kurosaki. Tous deux se rendirent dans un endroit assez calme et Ayame déclara brusquement :

- Tu sais ce qu'on aurait dû faire ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Se présenter sous les traits de nouveaux shinigami et demander d'entrer dans les armées de la Cour. Ç'aurait été plus simple…

- Et c'est maintenant que tu y penses !

- Bah ouais.

- T'aurais pas pu y songer avant ?

- Bah nan.

- C'est trop tard maintenant.

- Bah oui.

- Tu vas arrêter avec tes « bah nan, bah oui » ?

- Bah, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en se réjouissant de voir Isshin s'énerver.

- Tu me fais chier !

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau, ne ?

- Oh, espèce de sale petite… ! On se calme, Isshin, on se calme…

- Deviendrais-tu schizophrène, mon cher Isshin-kun ? Ce serait le comble, pour un médecin !

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, emmerdeuse !

- D'accord, j'y vais, déclara Airyuu avant de disparaitre en un shunpo.

- Non, attends, reviens ! s'écria Kurosaki.

- Oui… ? demanda-t-elle en réapparaissant.

- Je…

Kami-sama qu'elle l'énervait quand elle l'obligeait à faire ça ! Mais il avait besoin d'elle –malheureusement.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il finalement. Ne pars pas.

- Génial ! Maintenant, reconnais que je suis ta reine et que tu es à mes ordres.

- Crève !

- Dans ce cas, je m'en vais !

- Tu as autant besoin de moi que moi de toi.

- Fait chier, je déteste quand tu as raison !

Il eut un sourire triomphant qui dura environs… deux secondes comme Ukitake et Kyouraku apparaissaient en un shunpo près d'eux, accompagnés des autres Capitaines dont ils avaient oubliés le nom et, oh surprise, du Commandant lui-même. Seule la Capitaine de la quatrième division manquait à l'appel.  
Les deux protagonistes se raidirent et dégainèrent leur zanpakutô. Le temps d'accomplir ce geste, huit lames menaçaient leur gorge. Et la menace était on-ne-peut-plus-sérieuse car lorsqu'Ayame bougea d'un demi-centimètre sa main, elle ressentit la froide morsure d'un des katana sur sa peau tandis qu'un léger filet de sang coulait le long de sa gorge. Elle n'osa même pas déglutir. De son côté, Isshin n'en menait pas plus large.

- Kurosaki Isshin, Airyuu Ayame, nous allons régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute, déclara Yamamoto.

Airyuu lança un regard noir à l'homme-chien qui l'avait blessée. Celui-ci ne broncha pas d'un poil.

- C'est ce que j'allais dire, Yama-jii, lança-t-elle au mépris des lames qui la menaçait. Y en a marre de devoir s'évader à chaque fois !

- Pour la peine, le zanpakutô du chien géant se pressa un peu plus contre sa peau.

- D'ailleurs, comment nous avez-vous retrouvé ? questionna Kurosaki.

Tiens, pour une fois qu'il posait une question intelligente celui-là…

Ukitake eut un sourire gêné.

- Pour dire vrai, nous nous doutions que vous tenteriez de vous échapper une nouvelle fois, dit-il. Aussi, la douzième division nous a remis, à Shunsui et à moi, des dépisteurs que l'on vous a implantés lorsque nous sommes venus vous parlez…

Ayame nota qu'ils étaient donc passés chez Isshin avant de venir à sa cellule. Et qu'ils avaient utilisé sans aucun scrupule Harumi comme prétexte, ce qui ne lui plaisait franchement pas. Elle voulut le faire savoir grâce à un commentaire de son cru mais le zanpakutô du Capitaine-chien l'en empêcha. Un geste de Yama-jii et il recula sa lame d'un centimètre.

- Pour quels motifs êtes-vous revenus à Soul Society, si ce n'est pour semer le trouble ? demanda le Vieux.

- Parce qu'on n'avait aucune intention de moisir sur terre !

Isshin toussota.

- Parle pour toi…

- Oh la ferme, Kurosaki ! J'essaie de nous montrer uni, là, imbécile ! Mais avec ta remarque vaseuse, c'est tombé à l'eau !

- C'est de ta faute, Bakaryuu !

- Non mais tu vas voir, teme ! Arrête de m'appeler ainsi où je te fais la tête au carré !

- Airyuu, la rappela à l'ordre Yamamoto.

- Oui, c'est bon… Vous voulez savoir la raison ? Eh ben, c'est simple ! explosa brusquement Ayame. J'ai appris qu'il manquait des Capitaines et je me suis dit, avec l'autre idiot, que nous allions venir ici pour arranger ça ! Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés, on s'est directement fait embarqué comme des malpropres en direction des prisons ! Vous voulez que je dise quoi, encore ? Que Soul Society me manquait après tous ces siècles à errer dans le Monde Réel ? Eh ben oui ! Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que l'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on est expulsé de son monde après des années de bons et loyaux services et que l'on ne peut même plus ressentir la moitié de son âme ? Non, vous n'en savez strictement rien ! Et pour quelle faute ? Avoir voulu aider Soul Society !

Airyuu se tut, le souffle court. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait dans le mélodrame mais il fallait qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, il fallait que ça sorte.  
Isshin la regardait avec des yeux ronds, de même que Jyuushiro et Shunsui. Depuis quand lâchait-elle ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ainsi ? Unohana aurait peut-être compris, elle, mais elle n'était pas là et il ne fallait rien espérer de la part des hommes.

Les autres Capitaines ne comprenaient pas, ils n'avaient été mis au courant que du strict minimum et la seule chose qu'ils savaient était que les deux énergumènes étaient en réalité d'anciens Capitaines bannis pour une mystérieuse faute. Cependant, ils avaient vite remarqués que les deux intrus appelaient le Capitaine-Commandant « Pépé Yama », ce que seul faisait Kyouraku. De plus, celui-ci, ainsi qu'Ukitake et Unohana, semblait les avoir reconnus et se comportait comme s'il les fréquentait de longue date… Mais, les Taicho ne se questionnaient pas plus avant –publiquement du moins- et faisaient leur devoir : appliquer les ordres.

Yama-jii prit alors la parole, captant l'attention de tous.

* * *

_***Petit Dico Japonais-Français***_

*Hadô no nana jû san, Sôren Sôkatsui : 73e voie de destruction, lotus jumeau des flammes bleues de l'anéantissement. Il s'agit de la technique exécutée par Rukia face au neuvième espada, Aaroniero. Deux boules de feu sont tirées consécutivement à intervalle très rapproché.

*Bakudô no nijû ichi, Sekienton : 21e voie de liaison, Fumée rouge d'évasion. Il s'agit de la technique –pitoyablement- exécutée par Oomaeda lors de la bataille de Karakura. Son effet est similaire aux bombes à fumée ninja : explosion et beaucoup de fumée opaque.

**Référence à mon prof de grec, désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Après dix jours à le côtoyer non-stop, il a fini par déteindre sur moi avec ses « gentiment », « voilà, voilà » et autres « petit Alexandre » (le Grand). S'il y a parmi vous (c'est très improbable mais sait-on jamais) des Belges suivant le grec à St Vincent en 6e ou en 5e –cela équivaut à la 1e et à la terminale en France- ou même dans les années précédentes d'ailleurs, vous le reconnaitrez…

* * *

_**Je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre mais je n'arrive pas à l'améliorer, aussi je vous le livre tel quel… J'ai l'impression qu'il y a trop de blablas, pas assez de descriptions et que cela manque un peu de consistance, mais bon…**_

_**Faites-moi par de vos impressions !**_


	15. Décision

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Airyuu sont sorties de mon imagination. Prière de ne pas y toucher sans autorisation, merci.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 14 : Décision. **_

_**Ou, on a beau être Sōtaicho, faire les bons choix ce n'est pas toujours de la tarte !**_

À la fin de la tirade d'Airyuu, la canne de Yamamoto s'abattit sur le sol tandis qu'il s'exclamait :

- Mensonges !

L'ex-capitaine se raidit.

- Mensonges ? En quoi est-ce un mensonge d'affirmer que Soul Society me manquait ? En quoi est-ce un mensonge de dire que nous avons été rejetés de Soul Society alors que nous tentions de l'aider ?

- Vos intentions n'étaient nullement d'aider le Gotei ni de redevenir Capitaines.

Ayame serra les poings. Qu'en savait-il ? Isshin posa une main sur son épaule.

- Calme-toi, Airyuu.

- Ne me touche pas, dégénéré du bulbe, cracha-t-elle.

Elle toisa alors Yamamoto.

- Que pouvez-vous en savoir, Capitaine-Commandant ? Seriez-vous omniscient ? Ou suivez-vous les conclusions douteuses qu'eut le Central 46 à notre sujet ? Quarante sages, tu parles !

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, impertinente.

Elle voulut rétorquer mais Isshin la bâillonna de ses mains et lui souffla :

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu pourrais le regretter…

L'intruse lui accorda un regard méprisant avant de se dégager à l'aide d'un grand coup de coude… qui la rapprocha un tantinet trop près de la lame du Capitaine-poilu. Elle loucha dessus avant de se reculer de quelques millimètres.

- Airyuu, comment as-tu fait pour demeurer toutes ces années dans le Monde Réel ?

Airyuu fixa son interlocuteur longuement, jusqu'à ce que, mal à l'aise, il détourne les yeux. Le sous-entendu était clair : pourquoi n'était-elle pas devenue folle, alors qu'elle ne bénéficiait d'aucune aide ?

- Tu veux savoir comment j'ai fait pour « survivre » sans la présence de mon zanpakutô, Ukitake ? Pourquoi penses-tu que je n'étais pas avec Kurosaki, hein ?

- Tout d'abord, tu le nommes « Kurosaki ». Ensuite, vous ne pouvez rester à deux sans commencer à tenter de vous étriper mutuellement. Enfin, ta présence n'est nullement mentionnée à Karakura, expliqua-t-il.

- Normal, je n'y étais pas. Tu as raison, en effet, je n'avais plus vu Kurosaki depuis… longtemps. Mais, dit-elle en levant un doigt, j'ai eu, tout comme lui, un gigai qui m'a empêché de ressentir le « manque ». Et, ce n'est pas un shinigami qui m'a aidé, ajouta-t-elle comme il ouvrait la bouche, mais un humain.

Elle sourit comme les shinigami paraissaient stupéfaits.

- Ça vous en bouche un coin, pas vrai ?

- Où est-il, cet humain, à présent ?

- Depuis le temps, très certainement quelque part à Soul Society ! Sérieux, vous pensez qu'un homme peut vivre une centaine d'année ? Il est mort il y a… quoi ? Cinquante, soixante ans, peut-être.

- Un humain capable de confectionner un gigai ? Il faut que je le trouve ! s'exclama celui qui avait la tête de la même couleur qu'une… chèvre.

Un scientifique, très probablement, se dit Airyuu. Sans doute ce… Kurotsuchi dont avait parlé Urahara.

- Il fera un très bon cobaye ! ajouta-t-il.

- Approche toi à moins de cent mètres de Hiroshi et tu termineras en un tas de cendre avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive ! aboya la femme, l'air d'être prête à mordre.

Elle s'était avancée tellement que la lame de Komamura appuya puissamment contre sa gorge. Cependant, l'arme ne la blessait pas, glissant sur sa peau sans même l'érafler. Pour la première fois, elle semblait vraiment en colère. Son reiatsu enflait sourdement, comme une bulle sur le point d'éclater, tandis qu'une flamme dangereuse brûlait dans son regard.

Kurosaki cilla et recula discrètement pour mettre quelques distances entre elle et lui. Si le capitaine de la douzième avait encore le malheur de prononcer la moindre parole, elle allait exploser… D'ailleurs, celui-ci sourit, pas impressionné pour deux sous.

- Hiroshi, hein ?

Elle explosa. Son reiatsu balaya la zone, balayant comme de vulgaires fétus de paille tous ceux présents, même les plus massifs, excepté les « anciens », à savoir Kyouraku, Ukitake, Yamamoto et Kurosaki – qui, lui, s'était jeté au sol. En rage, elle s'avança d'un pas furieux vers le scientifique mais fut stoppée par la lame de Kyouraku. Ayame le considéra un instant, prête à passer en force, puis se calma, sa pression spirituelle se baissant pour atteindre un niveau raisonnable.

Isshin soupira discrètement de soulagement. Airyuu calmée valait mieux qu'Airyuu en colère. Surtout pour les personnes visées par ladite colère. L'ancienne Capitaine inspira profondément par le nez puis se planta devant Yamamoto, presque au garde-à-vous, ce qui était en soi une assez grande marque de respect lorsqu'on connaissait la fille et qu'on savait qu'elle avait été expulsée sans ménagement. En gros, elle avait quelque chose à réclamer.

- Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto, je requiers votre… autorisation pour accomplir un acte qui ne causera aucun dégâts graves ni permanents, dit-elle en butant légèrement sur le mot « autorisation ».

- Que voulez-vous faire ?

- Rassurez-vous, je n'ai nulle intention de fuir.

Intrigué, le Sōtaicho acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Aussitôt, Ayame s'avança à grand pas vers un Kurotsuchi qui s'était relevé et lui mit une claque retentissante. Stupéfait, ce dernier ne réagit pas, pas plus que lorsqu'elle s'essuya la main contre son vêtement, comme dégoutée d'avoir du toucher cette… chose. Kyouraku pouffa légèrement. Mal lui en prit car elle se tourna ensuite vers Ukitake et lui et leur mit à chacun une paire de claques magistrales. Les deux compères en restèrent bouche-bée. Mayuri, d'accord, mais pourquoi eux ?

- Ça, c'est pour avoir pris Harumi comme prétexte ! lança-t-elle d'un air sévère.

Elle revint ensuite se planter devant le Capitaine en chef.

- J'en ai terminé. Si l'on passait à ce qui nous intéresse, à présent ? demanda-t-elle. À savoir que je n'ai nulle intention de passer mon temps à m'évader de prison –d'ailleurs il faudrait penser à en renforcer la sécurité, elle est lamentable- et je compte bien rester à Soul Society reprendre la place qui est mienne.

Yamamoto resta silencieux. Que faire ? La Soul Society était certes en manque d'effectifs –surtout du côté des Capitaines- mais il ne pouvait pas les réintégrer comme cela, sans preuve de leur bonne foi ou de leurs réels objectifs. Cependant, il valait mieux les garder à l'œil, pour pouvoir les surveiller.

- Bien… Airyuu, Kurosaki, vous serez placés sous la surveillance des Capitaines Fon et Komamura.

Un « HEIN ? » généralisé et un haussement de sourcils suivirent la décision du Soutaïsho. Pour la plupart, ils étaient scandalisés ou choqués –quoi, on faisait rentrer comme ça ces bannis dans le Gotei ? Le Commandant avait perdu la tête ! – et ce, y compris Airyuu –quoi, on ne lui rendait pas son poste ? – mais les deux Capitaines désignés gardèrent la tête froide tandis que Zaraki se réjouissait plutôt. Il allait pouvoir se battre autant qu'il voulait !

Une rumeur naquit parmi les Hauts-Gradés, chacun parlant en même temps que son voisin, tous voulant se faire entendre par le Commandant. Ayame, elle, réfléchissait. Que cherchait donc à faire le vieux ? Isshin et elle connaissaient parfaitement le système du Gotei. Et il n'était pas très compliqué de prendre du galon dans une méritocratie lorsque, comme eux, on possédait un bon niveau de puissance. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais le Vieux…

Celui-ci mit fin aux bavardages d'un claquement sec de sa canne contre le sol.

- Il suffit, déclara-t-il. J'ai dit !

C'est qu'il faisait preuve d'autorité, le Yama-jii ! Tous les Capitaines s'inclinèrent de bonne grâce avant de se disperser, non sans un dernier regard sur les deux hurluberlus qui, pour une fois, ne s'étaient pas disputés –il faut dire qu'avec une lame sous la gorge, ce n'est pas très facile, aussi – et bientôt il ne resta plus que les Capitaines des divisions deux et sept, en plus du Sōtaicho. Les deux premiers escortèrent Ayame et Isshin, qui ne dirent rien, jusqu'à leur nouvelle division. La deuxième pour Airyuu –heureusement ! Devoir côtoyer ce clebs était plus que ce qu'elle en aurait supporté- et la septième pour Kurosaki.

* * *

_**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard dans la parution –et la brièveté de ce chapitre- mais l'inspiration m'a comme qui dirait lâchement abandonnée. Cependant, j'ai une explication pour la longueur de ce chapitre ! ***__**fière**__*** C'est parce que je voulais que la décision du Soutaïsho soit bien mise en avant. Le prochain chapitre sera plus loin, promis !**_

_**Pour me faire pardonner, voici les thèmes musicaux de mes OCs. Cependant, je ne sais pas si le thème de Ryôsuke est vraiment adapté…**_

Thème musical d'Ayame : _Rien n'est comme avant,_ d'Hélène Ségara, in _Quand l'éternité._

Thème musical d'Harumi : _Victoire_, de Shy'm, in _Mes Fantaisies_

Thème musical de Ryôsuke : _Le roi des Ombres_, M, in _Mister Mystère_

_En bonus :__** un gribouillage d'Airyuu :**__  
fc03 . deviantart fs70/ i/ 2011/ 142/6 / 3/ airyuu_ayame_by_hiyoru00-d3gxr27 .jpg_


	16. Nouveau Départ

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Airyuu sont sorties de mon imagination. Prière de ne pas y toucher sans autorisation, merci.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 15 : Nouveau départ. **_

_**Ou, pourquoi il faut TOUJOURS disparaitre sans laisser de traces derrière soi.**_

Ayame soupira. Ces derniers jours s'étaient déroulés d'une manière étrange. Et pas forcément très agréable. Tout d'abord, elle avait suivi la Capitaine, Soi Fon, jusqu'à la Seconde Division où elle avait eu l'heureuse surprise de voir que la prétentieuse et arrogante famille Oomaeda avait été reléguée au poste de Fukutaicho et était représentée par l'un des rejetons les plus hideux qu'elle ait jamais eu – et c'était beaucoup dire quand on connaissait cette famille. Au moins, il y avait eu un juste retour des choses, de ce côté-là, pour ces ordures qui ne la jugeaient pas digne d'être Capitaine juste parce qu'elle provenait du Rukongai, comme Ryôsuke. Voir Oomaeda se faire traiter comme un chien par sa supérieure était tout simplement… jouissif. Mais ça, ce n'était que le côté positif de l'affaire car, après quelques heures seulement, l'un des membres de la division s'était frotté à elle. Parce que, après tout, elle n'était qu'une nouvelle avec un reiatsu qui semblait assez faible et arrivée dans des conditions plutôt étranges. Point à la ligne.

… Ils ne savaient pas qui elle était. Apparemment, les Capitaines avaient gardé cette information confidentielle – hormis pour les Vices-Capitaines, vu la manière dont le gros lard la fixait – et les soldats n'avaient pas fait le lien entre elle et Isshin et le grabuge des jours précédents dans le Seireitei. Pourtant, ils avaient croisé de simples shinigami, non ? …En y repensant, c'était vrai que leur force était supérieure à de simples soldats il devait s'agir d'officiers. D'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas encore beaucoup vu, dans sa « nouvelle » division. Bref, l'un des gosses récemment sortis de l'Institut était venu lui chercher misère et, bien qu'au début elle eut tenté de ne pas s'énerver, la moutarde lui était bien vite montée au nez. Tout cela avait donc terminé sur un des terrains d'entrainement où le morveux avait été battu à plate couture. Il n'avait ni l'expérience ni la prudence nécessaire pour remporter ce combat, et l'un des anciens l'aurait bien vite remis à sa place de tout façon, mais se comportait comme un jeune coq. Jeune coq qui avait bien vite déchanté lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé avec une lame contre la jugulaire au bout d'une dizaine d'échanges seulement. Et depuis, elle avait été défiée une demi-douzaine de fois par les jeunes de la division. Aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à la désarmer, bien que l'un l'ait surprise par une technique en traitre particulièrement bien exécutée. Il irait loin, celui-là.

Airyuu secoua la tête. Franchement, pourquoi s'amusaient-ils à la tester ? Elle avait pourtant bien prouvé qu'elle savait se défendre ! Son regard glissa le long des bâtiments qui se dessinaient sur sa gauche, tandis qu'elle parcourait la galerie qui reliait les divisions. Quelques fois, elle se sentait nostalgique en constatant que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé même si tout le reste ne concordait plus à ses souvenirs. Une planche grinça sous son pied et l'ancienne capitaine regarda autour d'elle. Elle eut un léger choc en constatant qu'elle se trouvait aux abords de la cinquième division. _Sa_ division. Du moins, elle l'avait été, un temps. Ayame hésita un instant puis se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Après tout, Soi Fon ne lui avait pas interdit d'y aller. Elle devait très certainement la surveiller.

La shinigami parcouru les couloirs, faisant hausser les sourcils à plusieurs membres de la division qui se demandaient manifestement ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle fit mine d'être parfaitement dans son droit et on la laissa tranquille. Cela marchait toujours. Cependant, bientôt, elle faucha compagnie aux soldats et s'arrangea pour qu'on ne la voie pas entrer, en faisant semblant de relacer sa sandale jusqu'à ce que le couloir soit désert. Après tout, elle n'était pas censée entrer dans les quartiers du Capitaine. Surtout dans ceux-ci, de ce capitaine-_là_. En effet, elle supposait que personne, hormis ceux menant l'enquête sur les traitres, n'avaient pénétrer les quartiers d'Aizen. Elle, c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'arrêta, vaguement surprise. En effet, les appartements n'étaient que peu, voire pas, meublés. Certes, le futon était certainement rangé dans un placard, mais qui aurait l'idée de laisser une pièce aussi nue, avec pour seuls mobiliers un bureau et quelques tableaux ? On aurait presque cru que personne n'y avait vraiment habité. Cependant, elle ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails et fit rapidement le tour de la pièce en un regard. Elle fixa particulièrement son attention sur l'un des coins de la pièce et s'y dirigea ensuite, tâtonnant à l'aveuglette le plancher. Lorsque l'une des planches grinça, elle s'immobilisa et se mit à genoux sur le parquet verni. Elle parcouru alors les interstices entre les différentes planches du bout des ongles, grimaçant légèrement comme la poussière venait s'y loger, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Une fois sûre d'être à la bonne planche, elle souleva celle-ci, qui se détacha facilement. Un sentiment de triomphe monta en elle avant de retomber aussi sec. Ses yeux fouillèrent frénétiquement la cachette, s'attardant dans tous les coins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un soupir de soulagement.

_« J'ai bien cru qu'ils avaient disparu ! »_

Elle posa le bout de bois au sol puis plongea ses mains dans l'interstice découvert jusqu'à rencontrer un obstacle. Ayame sortit alors un petit paquet enveloppé d'une pièce de tissu puis le déposa le temps de remettre la planche à pace. Ensuite seulement, elle s'autorisa à examiner sa trouvaille. Elle réprima une grimace en voyant que le tissu était couvert de poussière et mangé par les mites. Elle s'en débarrassa rapidement, révélant une lettre jaunie ainsi qu'un vieux livre et un morceau de page déchirée, le tout accompagné d'un kimono soigneusement plié et miraculeusement préservé des insectes amateurs de tissu.

Airyuu fourra aussitôt la lettre dans son uniforme et cacha le bout de page dans le nœud de son obi. Elle sera le livre et le kimono contre son torse et sortit de la pièce. Elle ne fit pas deux pas qu'une voix l'interpella :

- Airyuu, lança-t-elle froidement.

La susnommée sursauta et se retourna, le cœur battant, pour faire face à la petite femme qui lui faisait office de Capitaine.

- … Qui a-t-il ? réussit-elle à demander avec un air détaché - du moins, le pensait-elle.

- Que faisais-tu dans les quartiers d'Aizen ? questionna Soi Fon, crachant le dernier mot.

- Moi ? Mais rien, voyons !

Le regard de la Taïcho se durcit.

- Donne-moi ce que tu as pris, ordonna-t-elle en tendant son bras de façon péremptoire.

La fautive ne fit pas un geste.

- Donne, ordonna l'autre, posant sa main sur la poignée de son arme.

- Bon, bon, très bien, très bien, Capitaine ! céda la shinigami.

Elle remit à sa supérieure le livre volumineux ainsi que le vêtement puis se détourna.

- Puis-je m'en aller ? Oui ? Bien.

Sans attendre la confirmation, elle prit la poudre d'escampette, maudissant cette petite femme qui la faisait surveiller. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça ! Mais, heureusement, l'essentiel était toujours en sa possession.

Sans faire attention aux soldats, elle quitta la cinquième division en coup de vent. Où aller à présent ? Auparavant, elle se serait rendue à la neuvième division, pour parler avec le Vice-Capitaine Shiba qui avait le même âge qu'elle environs, ou à la dixième pour discuter avec Ryôsuke, qui venait lui aussi du Rukongai. Mais maintenant… ? Certes, elle pouvait se rendre à la septième division voir Isshin -ce chien ! Il avait été réintégré dans son ancienne division !- mais il y aurait très certainement super-toutou dans le coin. Ou alors à la treizième ou à la huitième… Cependant, elle était mal à l'aise à l'idée de débarquer ainsi dans les divisons de Kyouraku et Ukitake –surtout dans celle de ce dernier, en fait- d'autant plus que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle leur avait collé une paire de baffes.

Ayame soupira et se décida à contrecœur à rentrer à la deuxième division. Alors qu'elle amorçait son demi-tour, elle se figea brusquement, une idée lui venant en tête. Et si… ? Elle coula alors un regard vers l'endroit où se tenait Soi Fon, il y a encore quelques secondes de cela. Celle-ci avait disparu et un lent sourire apparut sur la figure du shinigami. Pour être certaine de ce qu'elle allait faire, elle chercha brièvement les reiatsu d'Ukitake, Kyouraku et Unohana, ne connaissant pas assez bien les autres pour pouvoir les trouver. Comme son intuition se révélait exact, elle s'autorisa quelques secondes d'autosatisfaction avant d'employer le shunpo.

Elle arriva bien vite en vue de son objectif et déjoua facilement la vigilance de la sentinelle qui ne surveillait pas grand-chose, appuyée sur sa lance. Une fois hors de vue, Airyuu s'assit au sol, dos au bâtiment, et tendit l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir les discussions menée par les Capitaines, apportées par la fenêtre laissée ouverte. Dire qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de son but et qu'elle n'était pas fichue d'y arriver ! Elle se mordit la lèvre et se concentra sur ce que les Taicho avaient à déclarer.

Bien sûr, il était question d'eux, apparemment, la décision de Yamamoto de les réintégrer dans le Gotei 13 était loin de faire l'unanimité. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, d'ailleurs. Cependant, elle fut surprise que Fon se joigne aux protestataires. Si elle était contre leur intégration, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir signalé plus tôt ? Fronçant les sourcils, l'espionne tenta de saisir ce qu'elle disait :

- Airyuu n'a rien à faire dans les divisions du Gotei 13, et encore moins à la deuxième ! Elle conteste toute autorité et affronte sans cesse les soldats de ma division. Elle - ne sait pas faire preuve de discrétion et ses sorts de kidô manquent de précision. De plus, je l'ai surprise, pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques minutes, à fouiner dans les anciens quartiers d'Aizen ! Elle en est ressortie avec des affaires dont nul n'avait fait mention jusque-là. Qui sait si elle n'est pas de mèche avec ce traitre ?

Une exclamation de stupeur fusa. Quelques Capitaines grognèrent leur mécontentement face au comportement de la nouvelle venue et leur approbation à Soi Fon. Ukitake intervint avant que les choses ne s'enveniment de trop :

- La cinquième division est l'ancienne division d'Airyuu… Peut-être voulait-elle simplement y jeter un œil ?

Ayame lui aurait bien lancé des fleurs ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était gentil. Et naïf.

- Ah oui ? demanda la Capitaine de la deuxième division. Dans ce cas pourquoi y aurait-elle pris des affaires ?

- Capitaine Fon, avez-vous les objets en question avec vous ? intervint Yamamoto.

- Bien évidemment, renifla-t-elle dédaigneusement.

Dans son coin, l'espionne retint un léger rire moqueur. Que croyait donc sa Taicho ? Qu'il s'agissait de preuve à conviction qui allait montrer à tous qu'elle était de mèche avec Aizen ? Non, elle n'était pas idiote, elle devait bien se rendre compte que ce n'était pas possible. Ce qu'elle lui avait pris étaient des souvenirs le plus important, elle le possédait toujours, sur elle. D'ailleurs il allait falloir qu'elle s'en occupe rapidement…

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, puis :

- Qu'est-ce que cela, Soi Fon Taicho ?

- Un yukata et un livre pour enfant, répondit-elle très dignement.

Elle entendit Kyouraku avoir un rire amusé.

- Ce sont les objets dont vous avez fait mention ? demanda encore le vieux.

- Oui. On pourrait croire que ce livre n'a rien d'exceptionnel mais il se trouve qu'un l'intérieur se trouve une lettre.

Prise d'un doute, Airyuu prit la lettre toujours cachée dans son shihakusho et la parcourut rapidement. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement. Le papier que la Capitaine avait trouvé était sans importance. Elle remit l'écrit à sa place.

- Une lettre ?

- Exactement. De plus, elle vous concerne, Ukitake Taicho.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Ayame blêmit. Ça ne pouvait pas être _cette_ lettre, tout de même !

- Que dit cette lettre, Soi Fon Taicho ?

- Il s'agit d'une lettre plutôt personnelle, Yamamoto Soutaïcho, dit-elle. Il me semble qu'Ukitake Taicho devrait en prendre connaissance avant de divulguer son contenu…

Il s'agissait bien de cette fichue lettre ! Quelle poisse ! Comment avait-elle pu atterrir dans ce livre ? Sans attendre la suite, pour ne pas devoir supporter la honte d'entendre énoncer le contenu en public, Airyuu s'en alla et rejoignit prestement les allées du Seireitei. Durant toute la durée de son service au Gotei 13, elle n'avait écrit que trois lettres pour Ukitake, dont l'une avait été déchirée aussitôt écrite. Parmi les deux lettres restantes, chacune d'elle était embarrassante. Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement des termes utilisés et elle n'avait aucune envie de se les faire rappeler !

Elle rentrait à sa nouvelle division, essayant d'oublier ce que les Capitaines étaient très certainement en train de lire, le nez dans les nuages –ce qui est toujours une mauvaise idée lorsqu'on s'appelle Ayame et qu'on n'est pas foutue de tenir sur ses jambes – lorsqu'elle s'emmêla les pieds et tomba en avant, percutant un shinigami qui arrivait en sens inverse, des rapports pleins les bras. Ils finirent tous deux au sol, la chute de la maladroite ayant été amortie par le shinigami en question et sa liasse de papier.

- Aïe…

Airyuu se remit debout avant de se tourner vers le shinigami.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolée pour tes rapports, je vais t'aider à les… Ah ! Tu es le blondinet-là ! s'exclama-t-elle comme sa victime relevait la tête. Le, euh, le Vice-Capitaine de la troisième division ! Celui qui a le zanpakutô qui alourdit les armes adversaires !

Surpris, le blond acquiesça sans un mot.

- Euh… Je ne t'ai pas trop amoché, dis ? Je n'avais rien contre toi, hein, mais je n'avais pas envie de me faire attraper par le Gotei… Ce qui est plutôt raté !

Elle parlait trop, elle le savait. Elle était nerveuse à cause de cette fichue lettre. Cependant, le Fukutaicho se remit debout et ne parut rien remarquer.

- Tu es… Airyuu Ayame, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Je suis Kira Izuru, le Vice-Capitaine de la troisième division comme tu l'as dit. Peux-tu m'aider à ramasser les rapports avant qu'ils ne s'envolent ?

- Ah ! Oui !

Elle les avait complètement oubliées, ces feuilles de papier. Chacun se mit à ramasser les rapports et ils eurent bientôt tout ramassé sans qu'un coup de vent ne vienne leur jouer un mauvais tour. Une fois que cela fut fait, Ayame redressa brusquement la tête et se hâta de mettre les papiers dans les bras de Kira.

- Je dois y aller, bonne journée Vice-Capitaine Kira !

Elle s'inclina rapidement et s'en fut au pas de course. Apparemment, la réunion des Capitaines s'était déjà terminée car les reiatsu de ceux-ci s'étaient soudain égaillés dans toutes les directions. À cause de cela, il fallait qu'elle rentre rapidement à la deuxième, avant qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de rencontrer sa Capitaine afin de pouvoir rejoindre le –yerk- dortoir qu'elle était obligée de partager avec d'autres soldats de sa division. Malheureusement, elle fut interceptée sur sa lancée par un officier :

- Hé, Airyuu ! Viens un peu par ici.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps !

- Tu aurais peur de te battre ? Contre les soldats tu fais la maligne mais face à un quinzième siège tu te défiles ? Lâche !

Il avait dû être malade pendant qu'on les recherchait pour parler ainsi. Ou alors… Airyuu regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut que nombre de shinigami était rassemblé là « comme par hasard » et soutenait l'officier. Ils l'empêchaient de se désister. N'empêche, il l'insultait.

- C'est un honneur qu'un quinzième siège veuille se mesurer à moi, dit-elle d'un ton mielleux alors qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot, mais malheureusement, j'ai d'autres obligations en ce moment.

- Trouillarde !

La femme passa une main dans ces cheveux.

- Bien. Laissez-moi deux minutes que j'aille chercher mon zanpakutô et j'arrive.

- Deux minutes, pas plus !

Une fois Seika en main et ses trouvailles bien en sécurité, elle alla retrouver son adversaire sur un des terrains d'entrainement. Les shinigami les avaient suivis. Il y en avait une quinzaine environs. Peut-être si elle défaisait le siège sous leurs yeux ils la laisseraient enfin en paix ?

Elle se mit en garde, coudes serrés près du corps, pieds légèrement écartés et observa son adversaire qui, pour le coup, semblait bien sûr de lui. Cela la rendit suspicieuse. Préparait-il un mauvais coup ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage que le quinzième siège l'attaqua. Ayame para la lame sans trop de difficulté mais eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que les autres shinigami n'étaient pas là en spectateur. Plusieurs d'entre eux invoquèrent des Hadô tandis que les autres se ruaient sur leur cible.

Un « et merde ! » se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle esquivait les premières attaques qui pleuvaient à son encontre. Elle se fit elle-même un croche-pied, tomba vers l'avant et effectua un roulé-boulé pour amortir sa chute. Les sorts filèrent au-dessus de sa tête, allant heurter des shinigami qui avaient vu leur sabre fendre le vide. Airyuu se redressa et envoya deux de ses adversaires au tapis avant d'invoquer un Sôkatsui qui expédia trois soldats à l'autre bout du terrain. Ça leur apprendrait à rester à bout portant d'un kidô, tiens. Cependant, il restait encore neuf shinigami en plus de son adversaire initial. Avec un soupir, elle invoqua son Shikai.

- Moeagaro yoru, Seika ! Hidô Tobihi.

Les flammèches allèrent griller quelques mains, comme Ayame venait au contact, chauffant à blanc les lames des zanpakutô adverses. Qui aurait cru que quelques petites flammes pouvaient brûler autant ?

- C'est quoi ces flammes infernales ? s'écria l'un des agresseurs.

Elle réprima un rire – il ne pouvait mieux dire car « flammèches infernales », tel était le nom de son attaque – et vint frapper l'arme d'un autre shinigami. Celui-ci grimaçait déjà à l'idée de se faire roussir la paume, aussi fut-il étonné de ne pas se faire brûler. Son étonnement ouvrit une faille dans sa défense et Airyuu le projeta plus d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. N'en restait plus que deux.

Elle se redressa, trébucha de nouveau sur ses propres pieds et vit avec étonnement une lame fendre l'air, là où s'était trouvé sa tête quelques secondes plus tôt. Durant les combats, sa maladresse frôlait la chance la plus scandaleuse. L'agressée se rendit alors compte avec colère que si elle s'était prise le coup, elle aurait pu y laisser sa peau. C'est qu'ils essayaient de la tuer, ces cons ! Furieuse, elle fit jaillir des flammes qui allèrent s'écraser à l'endroit où se trouvait le siège. Celui-ci esquiva d'un shunpo mais eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir Ayame dans son dos. Sans remord, elle l'assomma. Quant au dernier, il lâcha son arme et leva les mains, se rendant, aussitôt qu'elle se tourna vers lui. L'agressée réprima un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas à le mettre au tapis.

Son zanpakutô reprenant sa forme initiale, elle le rangea à sa ceinture et alla se camper, poings sur les hanches, devant le quinzième siège qui reprenait connaissance. Il déglutit en la voyant au-dessus de lui et tendit la main vers son arme. Sans ménagement, elle lui écrasa la main de sa sandale.

- Essaie encore une fois un truc fumeux comme celui-ci et je te jure que tu ne sauras même plus tenir ton zanpakutô ! C'est clair ?

Il acquiesça et elle lui tourna le dos pour se retrouver face à Soi Fon qui se tenait à l'un des bouts du terrain, l'air mécontente, Oomaeda derrière elle, un paquet de chips entre les mains. Airyuu s'approcha de la Taïcho.

- Capitaine, Vice-Capitaine…

- Airyuu. Quel est le motif de ce combat ?

- Le quinzième siège m'a défiée et insultée

Elle renifla, contrariée, et se tourna vers Oomaeda.

- Toi, annonce que comme cet incapable a perdu en présence de « témoins », il y a un nouveau quinzième siège.

Soi Fon marqua une pause et jeta un regard à Ayame.

- Et que le nouveau quinzième siège est Airyuu.

- Hein ? s'écria Oomaeda. Pourquoi elle ?

- Nous sommes dans une méritocratie, imbécile. Allez, dépêche-toi !

- … Oui !

Le Fukutaïcho alla annoncer la nouvelle tandis que la Capitaine se tournait vers la nouvellement promue.

- Je ne veux plus te voir te battre, c'est clair ?

- Oui, Capitaine.

Une heure plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans le bureau de Soi Fon pour recevoir officiellement sa promotion. Une fois que cela fut fait, la Taïcho la retint encore quelques instants.

- Airyuu.

- Oui ?

- Tu es désignée d'office pour une mission. Tu m'accompagneras avec d'autres.

- Quelle est la mission ?

- Retrouver et exterminer des hollows.

- Ce n'est pas le travail de la cinquième, ça ?

Sa Capitaine lui adressa un regard peu amène.

- Tu discutes les ordres ?

- Non mais…

- Alors tais-toi !

Ayame grinça des dents et serra les poings. Oh qu'elle détestait se soumettre aux ordres de cette femme ! Lorsqu'on avait été au sommet de l'échelle, se retrouver en bas de celle-ci était vraiment difficile.

- Bien, Capitaine, articula-t-elle sans desserrer la mâchoire.

- Comme je disais, la mission consiste à retrouver et purifier les hollows avec la coopération de la cinquième division.

- Ah…

- Nous partons dans une heure. Arrange-toi pour être à la colline du Sôgyoku à ce moment-là.

- …Pardon ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter !

- …. Bien…

Airyuu prit congé en maudissant Soi Fon. Un de ces jours elle allait la… ! Avec un soupir elle secoua la tête et alla récupérer Seika qu'elle avait rapporté dans le dortoir, comme elle pensait ne plus s'en servir de la journée. Côté positif, la bonne femme n'avait pas parlé de la lettre… pour le moment.


	17. Hollow, mon petit hollow

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Airyuu sont sorties de mon imagination. Prière de ne pas y toucher sans autorisation, merci.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant (pour le moment)**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 16 : Hollow, mon petit hollow.**_

_**Ou, le passé, c'est bien. Quand il reste où il est, c'est mieux. **_

Ils s'approchaient de la tanière des hollows. Airyuu, la gorge sèche et la main sur le pommeau de son épée observait les environs, tendue, sa Capitaine restant assez près pour la surveiller du coin de l'œil. Bientôt, ils arriveraient près de la grotte et devraient se disperser, chacun de son côté, assez loin des autres pour ne pas trahir un compagnon et assez près pour intervenir au cas où un autre aurait des problèmes. Avant d'en arriver là, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, c'était avancer en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Quelques mètres plus loin, sur la droite d'Ayame, se tenait Isshin, ayant retrouvé son air concentré qui tranchait si fort avec son habituelle tête d'abruti. Elle avait été surprise de le retrouver, sur la colline du Sôgyoku avec cinq autres membres de la septième division elle l'avait accueilli à sa manière, c'est-à-dire à grands renforts de coups de pied pour sa présence indésirable... Ils étaient également six de la deuxième à faire partie de l'expédition et six autres shinigami de la cinquième les accompagnaient. Soi Fon était la chef de l'expédition, étant la plus haute gradée à y participer.

Soudain, les troupes s'éparpillèrent, le signal était donné. Airyuu se retrouva à quelques mètres à peine de Kurosaki et retint avec peine un soupir agacé. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui ? Il la suivait ou quoi ? Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cet enquiquineur. Il fallait se concentrer sur les hollows pour le moment. Un hurlement retentit, signalant que les monstres avaient repérés un shinigami et que la chasse pouvait commencer.

Ayame se propulsa en avant, quittant sa cachette le sabre au clair. Elle se précipita sur les hollows –tout comme les autres shinigami- et les dénombra rapidement. Dix-neuf… Non, vingt hollows étaient sur place cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient en infériorité numérique. Soit se serait juste, soit il n'y aurait aucun problème, tout dépendait de la force des soldats. Elle espéra juste que ce crétin d'Isshin n'allait pas attaquer la même mauvaise âme qu'elle. Elle était bien capable de gérer seule et d'autres auraient certainement besoin de sa puissance.

Un hollow se dressa devant elle. Grand, au moins deux mètres, avec un masque de cochon. Déterminée, elle se campa sur ses deux pieds, secoua légèrement la tête et attendit avec défi que le monstre attaque. Celui-ci abattit presqu'aussitôt son bras sur son potentiel futur repas et Airyuu se prépara à esquiver. Au moment où elle allait bondir et fendre en deux la mauvaise âme, une masse se jeta sur elle pour la plaquer au sol. Furieuse, elle flanqua de toutes ses forces un coup du plat de son zanpakutô sur la « chose ».

- Bordel ! rugit Isshin. Ça fait mal ! Tu pourrais m'être reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé ta peau au moins !

- De quoi ? répliqua-t-elle abruptement. J'allais purifier ce hollow, patate à pattes !

- Patate à pattes… ? C'est quoi cette insulte à la noix ?

- Mais je t'emmerde ! Et je gérais la situation !

- Non ! Tu n'aurais pas esquivé ! Je te connais ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu tentais de chasser ta gêne ?

Elle se figea puis repoussa si brusquement Kurosaki qu'il en tomba sur son derrière.

- Je connais mes limites, Kurosaki ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère. Et je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de ne plus parler de ça ! La prochaine fois, je te coupe la langue, conclut-elle avec un regard féroce.

Isshin grommela dans sa barbe que : « Cette imbécile aurait mieux fait d'informer Unohana depuis longtemps au lieu de persister dans sa connerie ». Et même, elle aurait pu lui demander à lui, il était médecin après tout ! Il se redressa et porta son regard sur elle. Le hollow dont il l'avait sauvée avait été purifié entre-temps et Ayame se rabattit sur l'un de ceux encore debout. Elle usa d'un shunpo pour se retrouver derrière lui et coupa son masque en deux. Le monstre se désagrégea et elle retomba au sol. Elle perdit alors l'équilibre et dut se rattraper avec ses mains.

Se maudissant, elle se redressa et évalua rapidement la situation. Il y avait encore une demi-douzaine hollows debout tandis que le nombre de shinigami avait été réduit de façon drastique. De dix-huit, ils étaient passés à cinq, en comptant Isshin et elle. Les seuls encore actifs étaient Soi Fon, le Fukutaïcho de la septième et le troisième siège de la cinquième. Huit autres étaient retenus par un hollows aux longs tentacules qui les étranglaient lentement mais surement. D'un bond, elle s'élança vers la menace.

- Moeagaro yoru, Seika ! lança-t-elle en courant.

Un tentacule s'élança vers elle, qu'elle coupa aussitôt, faisant rugir le monstre de douleur. Juste après, deux autres vinrent à sa rencontre. Mais il en avait combien ? Elle trancha le premier et sauta par-dessus le second avant de se prendre le sol, attrapée au niveau de la cheville. Kurosaki, qui s'y était attaqué également, se retrouvait pendu par un pied. Il raffermit la prise sur son zanpakutô et brailla un : « Getsuga Tensho ! » qui trancha net le hollow. Ayame se redressa, alerte, et fis un nouveau bond, cette fois pour éviter le nouveau monstre qui lui fonçait dessus.

- Kh ! Encore ?

Elle jeta un regard en direction de Kurosaki, lui aussi se faisait de nouveau attaquer, puis se reconcentra sur son adversaire qui lui fonça droit dessus. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il vienne au contact pour lui balancer un mur de flammes. Le hollow déploya des ailes jusque-là invisibles et évita l'attaque avant de piquer sur la shinigami. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et leva une main.

- Hadō no sanjū ichi : Shakkahō !

La mauvaise âme évita le kidō et battit des ailes, obligeant Airyuu à dissimuler son visage derrière son bras. Il en profita pour l'attaquer, toutes griffes dehors. Ayame utilisa alors d'un shunpo, arrivant sur le dos de la créature qui, sous le changement de poids, tomba au sol et planta son zanpakutô au travers de son masque avant de se redresser.

Elle s'aperçut alors que les autres shinigami avaient été retenus par Soi Fon qui les avait empêchés d'affronter les deux derniers hollows. Au lieu de quoi, ils s'étaient chargé des blessés avant de regarder passivement les combats menés par Isshin et elle. Airyuu passa alors une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant ses yeux, et se dressa face à la capitaine, s'efforçant de maitriser sa colère. Ils n'étaient pas à une exécution, merde ! Kurosaki et elle n'étaient pas deux condamnés forcés à se battre contre des hollows sous le regard des shinigami !

- Le spectacle vous a plu, Taïcho ?

Celle-ci l'observa quelques secondes en silence avant de demander :

- C'était l'un d'entre eux ?

- … Quoi ?

- Les hollows, est-ce que c'était l'un d'entre eux ?

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Ayame. Fichtre et foutre, comme disaient les humains ! C'était cette maudite lettre !

- Bien sûr que non, s'exclama-t-elle rageusement sous le regard scandalisé des shinigami.

De quel droit elle l'avait lu, cette lettre, d'abord ? Elle était pour Ukitake, merde !

- Ces hollows sont jeunes, inexpérimenté et aucun d'entre eux n'arriverait à bouffer le moindre shinigami !

Soi Fon lui lança un regard courroucé. Elle était Capitaine, on ne lui parlait pas sur ce ton ! Cependant, elle avait bien deviné que le hollow ne faisait pas partie de ce groupe-ci, il s'agissait seulement de provoquer Airyuu. La Capitaine sortit la lettre et la balança négligemment à son propriétaire avant de se détourner.

- On rentre, dit-elle avant de disparaitre d'un shunpo, suivie des soldats.

Ayame, elle, resta là et ouvrit la lettre, les doigts tremblants. Elle ne voulait pas voir les mots, ces mots qui avaient résonné dans la salle des Capitaines, sans aucun doute. Elle s'imaginait parfaitement la voix d'Ukitake qui lisait, calme et posée, après que le Vieux le lui eut ordonné. C'était comme si elle ne s'était pas éclipsée, comme si elle était restée et avait tout entendu. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les premiers mots de son contenu. Elle la parcouru rapidement puis la froissa dans son poing et rejoignit rapidement les autres. Ce n'était pas elle qui écrirait encore une chose pareille à l'heure actuelle ! Ce truc était bien trop sentimental et dévoilait bien trop de choses, entre les lignes. Quelle petite sotte elle avait été.

_.*._

_« Ukitake-sempai,_

_Cette lettre te paraitra très certainement terriblement informelle et, si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse mais étant donné que j'en suis l'auteur, cela ne te surprendra sans doute pas. Je n'ai jamais été très douée avec les mots._

_Ryôsuke-kun, Isshin-kun, Harumi-chan et moi-même avons pratiquement atteint un stade supérieur au Bankai, mais notre reiatsu n'en est pas plus élevé pour autant, nous l'avons juste complètement éveillé. Harumi-chan et moi t'aurions bien intégré au groupe avec Kyouraku-kun mais Ryôsuke-kun nous a persuadées que la Chambre des 46 serait effrayée si un trop grand groupe atteignait ce stade et risquerait de prendre des mesures radicales… Bref, je te ferais parvenir cette lettre dans quelques jours, lorsque nous aurons atteint le Renkai –c'est ainsi que nous l'avons nommé – et que nous l'aurons présenté au Capitaine-Commandant ainsi qu'au Chuô._

_Pour en venir à la raison pour laquelle je t'écris, sache que je compte partir en mission, sitôt ce nouveau stade reconnu, mais non pas en mission officielle. Aucun des autres n'est au courant et je compte sur toi pour ne pas en informer Yama-jii car il ne comprendrait pas. Nul doute qu'il me sermonnerait en disant qu'un shinigami se doit de servir son devoir et non suivre son cœur. Or, c'est bien cela que je compte faire, suivre mon cœur. En effet, je vais m'en aller au Hueco Mundo, pour retrouver un hollow. Aux dernières nouvelles, il semblerait qu'il ait pratiquement atteint le stade des Gillians. Comment vais-je faire, me demanderais-tu ? En suivant un hollow au travers d'un Garganta, à l'aller comme au retour. Pourquoi est-ce que je veux à ce point retrouver une âme ? Tu devrais demander au Capitaine Kuchiki, à l'occasion, et le remercier une nouvelle fois de ma part._

_Si tu es le seul que j'informe de mes intentions (de toutes manières je serai déjà partie quand ceci te parviendra) c'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi et que j'aimerais que tu veilles sur Harumi-chan pour moi. Je sais que Ryôsuke-kun et Isshin-kun resteront également avec, mais ils sont si dissipés quelques fois et je la considère comme une sœur. J'ai conscience qu'elle est capitaine et plus que apte à se défendre mais cela me rassurerait._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Airyuu Ayame._

_P.S. : Si Kyouraku vient encore une seule fois fureter dans ma réserve de saké, je jure que je ne répondrai plus de rien ! Il est prévenu, Ashidô-kun surveillera !_

_P.P.S. : Tu auras tout la latitude pour me sermonner après mon retour. »_

Ukitake termina sa lecture et continua à observer la lettre. Celle-ci n'était qu'une copie, réécrite par Sasakibe lorsqu'il en avait fait la demande. L'autre, la vraie, avait été rendue à Airyuu. Ici, on ne voyait pas l'hésitation qu'elle avait eue en traçant le suffixe, à côté de son nom. Une nouvelle fois, il se demanda pourquoi ce hollow lui tenait tant à cœur, puis son regard accrocha un nom. Ashidô. Il fronça les sourcils. Qui était-il ? Jyuushiro se souvenait vaguement que le Vice-Capitaine d'Ayame était un garçon aux cheveux bruns tirant sur le rouge. Peut-être était-ce lui ? Malheureusement, il avait disparu dans le Hueco Mundo, il y avait déjà longtemps, avec un groupe de shinigami qui s'était lancé à la poursuite de hollows qui avaient attaqué le Seireitei*.

Il soupira. Rien ne s'était passé comme Airyuu le planifiait. Nagatani Harumi et Miyoki Ryôsuke étaient morts, Ashidô (il n'arrivait pas à revenir sur son nom de famille) l'était très certainement aussi depuis longtemps et Kurosaki et elle avaient disparu dans le Monde Réel jusqu'il y a quelques jours pour en revenir complètement changés. Du moins, Ayame avait changé. Il se souvenait de ses grands sourires de gamin qu'elle pouvait avoir, même après avoir été nommée Capitaine, et de l'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec les trois autres. À présent, ses sourires étaient durs et elle rudoyait Isshin, l'appelant par son nom de famille. Que s'était-il passé entre eux ? Il faudrait qu'il leur demande… Mais d'abord, il y avait des rapports qui l'attendaient.

* * *

***Petit Dico Japonais-Français***

*Ashidô apparait dans les épisodes 147, 148 et 149 de l'anime. Tite n'a pas eu le temps de le faire paraitre dans le manga.


	18. Kurosaki, dégage

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Airyuu sont sorties de mon imagination. Prière de ne pas y toucher sans autorisation, merci.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant**_

_**Note**__** : J'ai eu quelques difficultés à écrire ce chapitre car il marque un tournant de l'histoire et j'espère ne pas l'avoir agencé de façon trop maladroite. Les personnages y sont –dans l'ensemble- plus sérieux.**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 17 : Kurosaki, dégage. **_

_**Ou, comment tenter de creuser le canyon qui sépare deux personnes.**_

_Je m'entraine seulement à te dire adieu._ **Bleach tome 15, Beginning of the death of tomorrow.**

Son poing se ferma, froissant le papier qui se tenait au creux de sa main. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié, ce nom, et chaque fois que son regard se portait dessus, une irréductible colère l'assaillait, confinant à la haine, et faisant resurgir des peurs refoulées. Certes, elle savait ô combien cela pouvait lui coûter, si elle laissait son cœur prendre le pas sur sa raison et son devoir. Le cœur… C'était ce qui les différenciait du hollow mais les rendait vulnérables. Un shinigami ne devait pas écouter son cœur. Jamais. Il devait faire passer son devoir avec son cœur.

Elle releva brusquement la tête. Non, cela était les enseignements de l'Institut. Elle ne les suivait plus. Elle n'avait plus à les suivre. Car, si elle était ici, ce n'était pas par devoir mais bien pour suivre son cœur. Ce cœur qui lui avait laissé pendant longtemps le goût amer de la trahison pétrir son âme et façonner son désir de vengeance.

Elle rouvrit sa main dans laquelle le petit morceau de papier s'était déchiré par endroit. Elle le contempla encore un instant puis murmura :

- Hadō no sanjû ichi, Shakkahō.

Elle n'insuffla qu'une minuscule parcelle de reiatsu dans son sort sans le rediriger de sorte qu'il embrase uniquement le coin de page. Elle se frotta alors les mains, faisant tomber la cendre et se redressa. Juste à ce moment, une ombre se détacha sur le sol, juste à ses pieds. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser, une masse informe s'abattit sur elle.

- Goood moooorniiiing, Aiiiryuuuu !

La shinigami se décala de deux pas et centra son énergie spirituelle dans sa jambe gauche. Lorsque Kurosaki fut au bon niveau, elle lui décocha un coup de pied qui le projeta contre le tronc de l'arbre à partir duquel il avait sauté. Celui-ci s'y écrasa avec un bruit mat avant de tomber au sol.

- Urg… Bon boulot…, fit Isshin en levant péniblement un pouce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là, Kurosaki ?

Le susnommé se releva, interloqué par la totale indifférence de sa voix, comme si sa question n'était que purement théorique.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dans la forêt du Sōkyoku, de si bon matin ?

- Je m'entraine. Mais cela ne te regarde en rien, Kurosaki.

Depuis quand y avait-il autant de mépris dans sa voix, lorsqu'elle lui parlait ? Sa colère, ça, il aurait pu gérer facilement, il en avait l'habitude après tout ce temps, mais face à ce suprême dédain, il ne savait comment réagir.

- Tu te morfonds, plutôt ! lança-t-il sur un air de plaisanterie.

Il comprit son erreur lorsqu'Ayame le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre l'arbre. Il n'avait rien dit d'inhabituel, pourtant… Mais bon sang, elle avait de la force !

- Écoute-moi bien, Kurosaki, je ne me répéterai pas, souffla-t-elle d'un ton glacial qui était d'autant plus effrayant qu'il était inhabituel. On donne peut-être le change au Gotei en se tapant joyeusement dessus comme si l'on était toujours amis mais nous savons très bien tous deux que ce n'est pas le cas alors cesse de faire le pitre. J'avais besoin de toi pour retrouver mes pouvoirs et entrer à Soul Society. Maintenant que cela est fait, je ne veux plus vous voir, toi et tes singeries. C'est clair ? Et sache que si j'ai joué le jeu et que je t'ai aidé à un moment ou à un autre, c'est uniquement en souvenir de notre amitié morte et enterrée. À présent, c'est terminé alors ne me touche plus.

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça alors que je t'ai sauvée d'un hollow il n'y a pas si longtemps !

- Une vie contre deux ? Tu penses sérieusement t'être acquitté de ta dette, Kurosaki ? Désolé mais c'est raté. Tu auras beau faire tout ton possible, tu es responsable de la mort d'Harumi-chan et de Ryōsuke-kun et je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, Kurosaki.

Isshin se dégagea de la prise et rajusta son shihakusho.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai menacé le Sōtaicho !

- Non, mais vu ce que tu as fait, tu aurais très bien pu le faire.

Là-dessus, Airyuu se détourna et fit quelques pas avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Kurosaki.

- Hadō no ichi, shō.

Le sort passa à quelques centimètres de celui-ci et alla se perdre dans les branches d'un arbre.

- Hé ! Mais t'as voulu me toucher ? s'exclama-t-il au moment où Kyouraku dégringolait de son perchoir.

- Depuis l'Institut, je t'ai toujours repéré à des kilomètres lorsque tu essayais de nous espionner, dit-elle en ignorant superbement Isshin. Alors ne crois pas que je n'avais pas remarqué ta présence !

- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas viser ! pleurnicha le Capitaine en se relevant.

Ayame l'ignora à son tour et partit sans rien ajouter, les laissant tous les deux surpris. Ils ne remarquèrent pas ses poings serrés ni l'étincelle dans ses yeux.

- Mais quelle mouche l'a piquée ? demanda Shunsui.

Kurosaki haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait rien mais, de mémoire, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais réagi comme ça…

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fichais-là ?

- Je dormais ! Ma Nanao-chan a trouvé toutes mes autres cachettes et me confisque mon saké !

Isshin s'apprêta à faire une remarque débile et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il venait d'avoir une inspiration fulgurante... Airyuu avait déjà réagi ainsi ! Une fois. Et… Oh, merde.

- … Kyouraku. Airyuu va faire une grosse connerie. Il faut la retrouver !

Le Capitaine ne réfléchit pas à savoir comment l'autre le savait et acquiesça avant de filer. Où était-elle allée ? À la deuxième ? À la treizième ? Ou était-elle déjà en train d'effectuer son plan ?

De son côté, Ayame réfléchissait. Elle s'était débarrassée de Kurosaki et Kyouraku en leur lançant une vérité enrobée de mensonges. Ne restaient plus qu'Ukitake et Fon. Sauf que cette dernière ne la laisserait jamais respirer, peu importe ses paroles et actes. Quant au Capitaine de la treizième… C'était déjà réglé, en quelque sorte. Jyuushiro allait surement la massacrer mais peu lui importait. Ou plutôt, non. Il allait être peiné et choqué mais il ne se mettrait pas en colère. Une nouvelle fois, elle lui avait écrit, mais cette fois, elle avait été glaciale. Non, pire que ça, elle avait été odieuse, méprisante, arrogante et elle avait confié la lettre à l'un des deux troisième siège pour qu'il la remette à son Taicho sans la lire.

Elle refoula son malaise face à ce qu'elle avait dû faire et se concentra sur autre chose pour garder la tête froide. Tous les éléments de la phase une étaient exécutés. Elle avait rétabli un contact indispensable avec son zanpakutô, avait éloigné les gêneurs, s'était renseignée sur les horaires des shinigami et avait pris des dispositions pour qu'on pense qu'elle était repartie dans le Monde Réel. Bref, il n'y avait qu'à passer à la phase deux. Sauf que… Ben… C'était là qu'était le problème. Parce qu'elle devait s'introduire dans la Première Division et aller dans la salle de réunion des Capitaines. Qui était à moins de vingt mètres du bureau du Sōtaicho. La merde, quoi.

Une nouvelle fois, elle soupira. Cela lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci. Mais bon, lorsqu'on entrait par effraction dans le Seireitei, qu'on se faisait courser par des shinigami et qu'on finissait par atterrir à la deuxième division, elle en avait bien le droit, non ? D'ailleurs, elle casserait bien le nez de sa Capitaine. Cela serait un exutoire on ne peut mieux. Car durant ces deux dernières semaines, la bonne femme avait atteint des sommets et, n'ayant pas une réserve de patience très développée, Airyuu rongeait son frein depuis quelques temps déjà. D'autant plus que près d'un mois après leur arrivée au Seireitei, Yamamoto ne s'était _toujours pas_ décidé quant à leur sort et les deux ex-capitaines croupissaient toujours dans des divisions ou ils n'étaient que simples soldats –enfin, simples officiers mais on ne va pas chicaner- et après avoir vécu toutes ces années auprès des humaines, elle trouvait les instances particulièrement _lentes_. Rien qui ne pourrait arranger son humeur, en somme.

Bref. Elle devait violer la division du Capitaine-Commandant. Certes, elle avait déjà espionné les réunions des gradés (deux fois par semaines, toutes les semaines. Cela n'avait pas changé depuis son époque, près de deux cents septante ans plus tôt), mais pénétrer au sein même de la salle c'était une autre affaire. Mais ce n'était pas en restant là à réfléchir qu'elle allait arriver à quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers l'un des murs de la division –passer par la porte ? Et puis quoi encore ! – et l'escalada après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne d'un côté ni de l'autre. Une fois cela fait, elle vérifia que son énergie spirituelle était bien camouflée avant de s'engager sur la pointe des pieds dans les couloirs ouverts sur l'extérieur.

Bizarrement, cela fut facile. À croire que nul ne surveillait la salle où se tenait la réunion des Capitaines lorsque celle-ci était vide. Bande d'idiots. Ayame entrouvrit la porte. Personne. Elle y pénétra prudemment et la balaya du regard. C'était une grande pièce vide où seul le fauteuil du Sōtaicho trônait. Elle s'avança à grands pas vers celui-ci, s'emmêla les pieds et retint la bordée de juron qui lui monta aux lèvres lorsqu'elle se mangea le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention, aussi ne se releva-t-elle pas mais se mit à ramper en direction du siège. Son shihakusho s'accrochait dans les interstices entre les planches de bois et, plusieurs fois, elle dut s'arrêter en pestant à mi-voix pour se décrocher. À la télé, cela n'avait pourtant pas l'air compliqué, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait ni fils barbelés ni autres obstacles à franchir mais juste une salle à traverser !

Enfin, elle parvint au fauteuil de bois et chercha fébrilement l'interstice. Ici aussi, certaines lattes se soulevaient, mais ce n'était pas de vulgaires souvenirs qui attendaient patiemment dans la cache. Oh non ! Elle se redressa sur ses genoux et ses doigts cherchèrent à soulever la planche… Pour se les faire écraser sans ménagement par un pied chaussé d'une sandale de shinigami. Elle releva la tête, et croisa le regard d'Isshin qui abordait pour une fois un air fermé. Que faisait-il là ? Il était censé lui faire la gueule et rester à sa division car vexé comme un pou et en partie déprimé par tout ce qu'elle lui avait balancé à la figure ! À côté de lui, Kyouraku avait l'air ennuyé.

- Kurosaki, retire ton pied de là. Tout de suite.

- Seulement si tu nous suis hors de cette salle.

- T'inquiète, j'ai l'intention de sortir d'ici. Merci de t'en soucier, Kurosaki !

- Airyuu… Ne m'oblige pas à prévenir le Sōtaicho.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ! lança-t-elle avec colère.

- Si.

- Yare, yare… Calmez-vous, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, fit Kyouraku en tentant de calmer le jeu.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prirent la peine de lui répondre, trop occupé à se fusiller du regard. Ayame repoussa brutalement le pied d'Isshin, expulsa la planche de sa place et la lança sur les deux hommes qui l'évitèrent sans mal. Elle sortit alors de sa cachette un curieux artefact semblable à une pierre blanche parcourue de veines noires qui faisait approximativement la grandeur de sa main, ovale et entièrement lisse hormis sur une petite surface d'environ deux centimètres carrés sur laquelle le dessin d'un garganta était représenté.

- Ayame-chan, lâche ça.

- Même pas en rêve Kyouraku.

Isshin tendit la main vers elle.

- Hainawa.

D'un bond, elle évita le sort et posa sa main sur la gravure. Il était chiant à balancer des sorts sans leur incantation ni même leur numéro ! Mais pas assez rapide.

- Airyuu…, prévint Kurosaki.

- Trop tard ! lança joyeusement celle-ci en déversant son reiatsu dans l'objet créé par des scientifiques.

Devant-elle, un portail hollow s'ouvrit. Elle sauta dedans.

- À la prochaine !

- Ayame, reviens, tu vas faire la pire connerie de ta vie ! cria le médecin.

Peine perdue, le garganta se referma, engloutissant la shinigami aux yeux argents sous les regards furieux ou incrédules des deux hommes.


	19. La Forêt des Menos

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Airyuu sont sorties de mon imagination. Prière de ne pas y toucher sans autorisation, merci.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant**_

_**Note**__** : Demain débute ma première journée à l'université. Je ne sais donc pas si j'aurai l'occasion d'écrire encore pendant cette année…**_

_**Note 2 :**__** Ce chapitre est très court mais je ne pouvais pas le couper plus loin…**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 18 : La Forêt des Menos.**_

_**Ou, retrouvailles expresses.**_

Ayame quitta le garganta d'un bond, soulagée. Le gadget qu'elle avait employé, mis au point un peu moins de trois siècles auparavant n'était pas des plus fiables, au contraire. Pour preuve, le passage était loin d'être stable et, plusieurs fois, elle avait cru devoir y rester à errer pour l'éternité comme les ténèbres étouffantes qui l'entouraient de toutes parts se faisaient soudain plus dense et que le chemin de reiatsu à ses pieds devenait plus pâle.

Derrière elle, la bouche se referma dans un claquement sec et la pierre qui lui avait permis de voyager devint brûlante au point que la shinigami dut la lâcher. Une fois au sol, elle se fissura, rompant le dessin du garganta qui l'ornait, mais ne se brisa pas, au grand soulagement d'Airyuu qui la ramassa avec précaution, de peur de se brûler, et constata qu'elle ne dégageait plus de chaleur. La femme la glissa alors dans sa tabi*, la coinçant avec les lanières qui retenaient sa sandale. Elle se redressa ensuite et détailla son environnement.

Bizarrement, elle se trouvait dans une sorte de forêt, pourvue d'arbres immenses ne laissant pas voir le ciel. N'était-elle pas au Hueco Mundo ? Cette technologie défaillante l'avait-elle envoyée dans un autre monde, inconnu des Dieux de la Mort ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était peu probable que ce fut le cas mais cela ne lui simplifiait pas les choses car les Hollows étaient censés habiter un désert, et non une région boisée. Quoi que ces arbres semblaient étranges…

Ayame posa sa main sur l'un des troncs. Ce n'était définitivement pas du bois. Mais quoi, alors ? … Du quartz, comme ceux trouvés dans le désert ? Mais alors… Elle se propulsa à l'aide du shunpo sur l'une des branches les plus basses d'un des arbres avant de s'élever de la même façon jusqu'à atteindre l'une des dernières ramifications. Au-dessus de sa tête, ce n'était pas des frondaisons et le ciel mais…

- Du sable ?

Elle en eut confirmation lorsqu'un « trou » se forma dans la voûte, d'où dépassèrent des jambes, puis des bras, pour enfin laisser passer un arrancar qui lui atterrit droit sur le crâne, la tête la première. Elle dégringola de son perchoir et se retrouva au sol en un clin d'œil, les mains sur la tête.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Ça fait maaaal-euh !

D'autant plus que le restant du masque du hollow était situé précisément sur son crâne. Ce dernier, qui avait atterri cul par-dessus tête, se releva bien vite et considéra la shinigami avec un étonnement qui se transforma bien vite en colère. Les shinigami osaient même venir les attaquer chez eux maintenant ? Il chargea un cero dans sa main droite mais n'eut pas le temps de le lancer : il se fit promptement couper en deux dans le sens de la longueur, par derrière. Airyuu cligna des yeux, surprise, tandis que feu le hollow se désintégrait. Alors, soit il s'agissait d'un arrancar particulièrement nul, soit son assassin était particulièrement redoutable. Par mesure de prudence, elle opta pour la seconde solution et se releva en vitesse.

L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était vêtu du traditionnel shihakusho des shinigami bien qu'il fut déchiré et sale en de multiples endroits (principalement aux extrémités). Une sorte de fourrure brunâtre recouvrait ses épaules, sur laquelle reposait différents masques de hollows, comme celui qu'il portait sur son visage. Il tenait toujours son katana dégainé et, suspicieuse, Ayame posa sa main sur le pommeau du sien. Cependant, l'étrange individu ne fit pas mine de la menacer mais, au contraire, se détourna et remit sa lame dans son fourreau usé.

- Suivez-moi, lui intima-t-il alors avant d'utiliser du shunpo.

Elle haussa un sourcil mais suivit le curieux shinigami. Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la mise, non ? Ils traversèrent ainsi une partie de la forêt, son sauveur dégageant le chemin des hollows qui apparaissaient de temps à autre. Bientôt, ils atteignirent une sorte de grotte dans laquelle il entra. Airyuu le suivit et le trouva assis sur une pierre, sous un sort de kidô qui illuminait la pièce.

- Toi… Qui es-tu ? le questionna-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme enleva son masque et la shinigami écarquilla les yeux.

- Que… Ashido ?

- Alors vous vous souvenez de moi… Capitaine.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, bien sûr que je me souviens de toi, tu étais mon Vice-Capitaine !

- …

- Mais… Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Soul Society ?

- Quelques temps après votre fuite, je poursuivais des hollows sur le point de retourner au Hueco Mundo et je me suis retrouvé coincé ici avec quelques autres.

L'homme aux cheveux couleur d'argile rouge se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre :

- Vous êtes le second shinigami à venir ici en peu de temps.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas reparti avec lui ?

- Elle, la corrigea-t-il. La sortie s'est effondrée.

Ayame réfléchit quelques instants avant de demander :

- Si tu en avais l'occasion, maintenant, tu retournerais à Soul Society ?

- .. Oui, répondit-il après une brève hésitation.

- Dans ce cas, prends ça.

Elle sortit la pierre de sa tabi et la lui lança. Ashido l'attrapa au vol et elle se redressa avant de rajuster son zanpakutô à sa ceinture et de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta après quelques pas, tourna un peu la tête et lança :

- Fais gaffe, ce truc est dangereux. Tu devras te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas rester coincé.

Puis, elle reprit son chemin.

- ... Où allez-vous ?

- Buter du hollow ! Toi, vas dire au revoir à tes amis !

Elle leva la main en signe d'au revoir avant d'employer un shunpo pour disparaitre hors de vue du shinigami, interdit. Cela lui faisait mal de devoir abandonner son ancien subordonné aussi vite alors qu'elle aurait voulu lui poser des tas de questions et rattraper le temps perdu mais elle ne pouvait pas. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle s'était fixée une mission et qu'elle ne voulait pas que celui-ci s'en mêle et, ensuite, parce qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de renouer de pareille façon avec le passé et qu'elle voulait qu'il retourne sain et sauf à Soul Society. C'est pourquoi elle s'était comportée de manière désinvolte et l'avait bien vite laissé en arrière.

Rapidement, elle se rendit compte que, plutôt qu'une forêt, cet endroit était plus un nid à hollows. Cela tombait bien, étant donné qu'elle aurait plus de chance de trouver ainsi la mauvaise âme qu'elle recherchait, mais cela l'empêchait de se concentrer sur les reiatsu et de repérer celui de sa future victime.

Soudain, elle déboucha sur une clairière. Face à elle, des dizaines de Menos Grande surgirent d'entre les arbres. Airyuu jura entre ses dents et libéra son zanpakutô. Un ricanement se fit entendre. Elle leva les yeux vers l'un des géants de quartz et aperçu que les Gillians n'étaient pas seuls. Une quinzaine d'Adjuchas les accompagnaient. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'élança. Cela allait être juste mais elle pouvait les vaincre sans employer son Bankai. Du moins, il y a quelques siècles elle aurait pu. Restait à voir si c'était toujours le cas.

.*.

Isshin releva brusquement la tête, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles.

- Qu... Quoi ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à partir rechercher Airyuu Ayame, répéta le Capitaine en chef des Armées de la Cour.

- Mais… !

Yamamoto ouvrit un œil et claqua sa canne sur le sol.

- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- … Oui, Sōtaicho, capitula Kurosaki.

Il sortit du bureau du Capitaine de la Première Division d'un pas rageur et atteignit bientôt les portes de celle-ci. Une fois sorti, il poussa un gros soupir, jura contre cette idiote qui était partie au Hueco Mundo avec un objet peu sûr et se dirigea vers la Huitième. Kyouraku l'avait toujours aidé et il avait de bonnes idées, de plus il pourrait sans doute convaincre Ukitake de les aider. Celui-ci avait toujours été assez proche d'Ayame, mais mieux valait passer par son ami pour s'assurer de sa coopération, car Isshin n'avait jamais vraiment lié d'amitié avec lui…

* * *

***Petit Dico Japonais-Français***

Tabi : Les tabi sont une forme traditionnelle de chaussettes japonaises. Elles montent soit jusqu'à la cheville, soit jusqu'à mi-mollet et séparent le gros orteil des autres orteils. Elles sont utilisées pour porter des geta ou des zōri en complément du kimono traditionnel ou du yukata. (cfr Wikipédia)


	20. Affrontement !

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Airyuu sont sorties de mon imagination. Prière de ne pas y toucher sans autorisation, merci.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant**_

_**Note**__** : Je m'excuse pour le **_**méga**_** retard que prend la fic mais l'Unif est nettement plus prenante que prévu donc… Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai encore écrire. Mes excuses.**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 19 : Affrontement !**_

_**Ou, quand on a une personne à retrouver, se creuser les méninges, c'est bien avoir des alliés c'est mieux.**_

Ayame sauta de côté et évita de justesse le cero qui alla s'écraser sur l'un des géants de schiste… qui n'eut pas la moindre égratignure. Face à elle, l'Adjuchas ricana. Du moins, si c'était réellement un Adjuchas. Depuis le début du combat, il se tenait à distance, dans l'ombre, tentant de la prendre en traitre chaque fois qu'elle s'attaquait à un Menos ou à un autre Adjuchas. Résultat, elle ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes et son shihakusho ressemblait plus à un bikini relooké qu'à un uniforme de shinigami. Le sang et les blessures en bonus.

Elle essuya la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux de sa manche sans lâcher ni son zanpakutô ni son adversaire des yeux. Lorsqu'elle l'ôta elle remarqua avec une certaine résignation qu'il n'y avait pas que de la sueur sur le tissu. Bon, elle avait compris, elle s'était surestimée, une fois encore. Elle connaissait ses limites, pourtant, mais rien à faire elle n'arrivait pas à estimer correctement le danger.

Dans son esprit, son zanpakutô trépignait d'impatience et d'agacement devant la stupidité de son shinigami. Avec un soupir, Ayame se rendit enfin à l'évidence : il fallait passer au stade supérieur. Sans quitter son seul ennemi survivant (exceptions faites des Menos. Elle avait beau les purifier, elles revenaient sans cesse, ces sales bêtes) des yeux, elle usa du shunpo pour éviter un cero lancé par les Gillians, manqua de se casser la figure et réapparut à quelques mètres de là, le zanpakutô pointé vers le sol, la tête baissée.

- Alors, on se rend, shinigami ? questionna la mauvaise âme.

Airyuu planta d'un geste sec son arme dans le sol devant elle avant de relever la tête, de planter son regard brûlant dans celui de son adversaire et d'articuler :

- Bankai, Fushi Seika.

.*.

Isshin secoua la tête, incrédule. Était-ce vraiment permis, cela ? Depuis quand pouvait-on transformer à ce point les quartiers d'une division ?

L'ex-Capitaine se trouvait à la douzième, fief du célèbre Kurotsuchi, aussi connu pour son génie que pour sa folie –car quel homme sain d'esprit aurait fait autant d'expérience sur son propre corps ? – en compagnie du Vice-Capitaine de Kyouraku. Une fille trop stricte, de son avis. Celle-ci tentait… Non, négociait avec le Capitaine en place pour qu'il localise la fuyarde au Hueco Mundo. Ce ne serait pas facile… Mais, aussitôt que le Lieutenant émit l'hypothèse que, s'il ne voulait pas, c'est parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir, le scientifique releva le défi.

La Vice-Capitaine le remercia alors, s'inclina et se retourna avant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez, un léger sourire triomphant aux lèvres avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas assuré, un Isshin ébahi sur ses talons. C'est qu'elle était douée, la petite Nanao… Mine de rien, elle parvenait toujours à ses fins. Redoutable Nanao.

Une fois sortis, la Lieutenant se tourna vers Kurosaki.

- À présent, si vous alliez remplir votre part du marché ? demanda-t-elle.

Isshin se retint de gémir. Pour s'allouer les services de la redoutable Ise, il avait dû marchander ferme –sous le regard moqueur de Shunsui – et ne l'avait convaincue de persuader le Capitaine de la douzième division et de laisser libre son supérieur qu'à condition que l'ex-Haut Gradé ne prenne à sa charge l'aspect administratif de la huitième pendant _deux_ semaines… Et de fournir photos et subsides à l'Association des Femmes Shinigami. S'il avait réussi à repousser l'échéance de la première partie, il se trouvait dans l'obligation d'honorer de suite la seconde.

Le seul souci étant qu'il n'avait ni argent ni photos. Misère…

.*.

Il y eut une explosion, de larges flammes surgissant soudain à l'endroit où se tenait le zanpakutô d'Ayame pour lécher les troncs gigantesques, la cachant à la vue du hollow qui, surpris, fit un bond en arrière. De ce fait, il rata la branche qu'il visait mais parvint à atterrir au sol sans se casser la figure.

Les gangues de feu se décrurent lentement, laissant apparaitre à nouveau la shinigami. Le tachi* qu'était son shikai avait viré au blanc incandescent et deux kanji noirs vinrent s'y incruster, ceux qui formaient le nom du zanpakutô : 聖火 (Seika*). De la tsuka* s'élançait des flammes qui s'enroulaient autour du bras d'Airyuu, comme une chaine, pour terminer par s'évaser dans son dos, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'une sorte d'enfer enflammé, s'élevant haut sous les arbres, l'accompagnait constamment. Comme avec son shikai, des flammèches parcourait sa lame, allant jusqu'à la garde. Cependant, elles ne s'arrêtaient là et recouvraient tout son corps, la nimbant d'un halo rougeâtre.

- Un arrancar, hein ? murmura-t-elle.

En effet, le monstre avait son masque brisé. Seul un fragment longeant son arcade sourcilière et l'arête de son nez subsistait. Sans attendre qu'il ait dégainé le sabre qui pendait le long de sa cuisse, la shinigami l'attaqua, ignorant les Gillians, toujours présent. Juste avant d'entrer en contact, elle dit :

- Hidô Tobihi*.

L'arrancar leva le bras pour parer le zanpakutô d'une part tandis qu'il dégainait son arme de l'autre main. Il eut une sale surprise. Les flammes se ruèrent sur son bras dès que celui-ci et la lame entrèrent en contact. Aussitôt, ses vêtements blancs se mirent à fumer et il poussa un cri de douleur avant de sauter en arrière et de déchirer sa manche qui commençait à prendre feu. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose qu'un déluge de flammes s'abattit sur lui. Il ne put éviter le gros des dégâts que grâce à un sonido désespéré.

Il apparut sur une branche d'un des géants et, immédiatement, dut parer l'arme d'Ayame qui s'abattait déjà sur lui. Il avait retenu la leçon, cette fois il avait utilisé son sabre. Rageur, il s'écria, avant de s'écarter vivement sous la morsure des flammèches infernales :

- Menos, Cero !

Les Gillians s'exécutèrent, chargeant l'attaque. Airyuu, elle, ne put que voir l'attaque lui foncer dessus. Bon, elle ne saurait pas éviter tous les ceros fondant sur elle et, si elle se déplaçait, elle était sure qu'avec son habileté habituelle elle se retrouverait étalée au sol en moins de deux minutes.

Elle leva son tachi devant elle et se concentra. Les flammes, dans son dos, diminuèrent de volume tandis que les étincelles sur sa lame s'agrandissaient en proportion. Elle exécuta ensuite un large arc de cercle avec l'arme. Des flammes en jaillirent et allèrent percuter les boules d'énergie. Il y eut une explosion et Ayame se retrouva projetée contre l'un des troncs par le souffle de celle-ci.

- Urg… Kuso !

Elle se redressa péniblement et chercha l'arrancar des yeux. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour se montrer, apparaissant devant la shinigami pour l'attaquer. La femme eut juste le temps de parer, que son adversaire attaquait de nouveau, lui lacérant l'épaule. Dans son esprit, Seika s'agita avec colère. Qu'attendait donc sa maitresse pour purifier ce hollow insignifiant ?

L'arrancar eut un sourire. Il venait de passer en Resurrección, faisant découvrir à la shinigami son apparence de… Eh bien, oui, de _singe_. Un singe énorme, semblable à un gorille mais pourvu d'une longue queue tel un chimpanzé, l'utilisant comme appui pour éviter les attaques ou comme massue. Et il comptait bien profiter de l'agilité que lui procurait son apparence pour s'amuser avec la femme.

Il sauta sur la femme, abattant ses deux poings vers sa tête. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, Airyuu le stoppa de sa lame, ses bras tremblant sous l'effort.

- Hidô Tobihi, annonça-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Le hollow eut un grognement de souffrance et s'éloigna d'un bond, les mains brulées. Manque de chance, le zanpakutô de la shinigami étant polyvalent, un déluge de flammes s'abattit sur lui. Il esquiva sans trop de problème mais eut la mauvaise surprise de se retrouver avec Ayame dans son dos, son tachi pointé entre les omoplates du monstre. Toutes les flammes, hormis celles de son armes, diminuèrent jusqu'à ne plus faire que rougeoyer tels des braises presque éteintes tandis que celles de sa lames grandissaient de manière exponentielle.

- Taku*.

Il y eut une explosion. L'arrancar se transforma en torche vivante, hurla et disparut. Les Menos, eux, s'en allèrent, s'attaquant mutuellement maintenant que leur guide n'était plus. Seika retourna à la normale et sa propriétaire le remit dans son fourreau, proprio qui dut s'appuyer un instant contre l'un des troncs pour ne pas tomber, comme l'adrénaline retombait. Elle regarda ensuite tout autour d'elle et estima qu'il valait mieux partir d'ici au cas où d'autres hollows voudraient venir voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle fit alors un shunpo et s'éloigna avant de s'arrêter sur une branche, pas trop loin du lieu du combat, mais pas trop près non plus. Elle s'assit alors et entreprit de soigner à l'aide de kidô curatif les blessures les plus graves et les plus gênantes. Cela l'ennuyait de devoir gaspiller son énergie ainsi mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Ensuite, elle s'autorisa à souffler, juste deux ou trois minutes…

.*.

Isshin se réveilla en sursaut. Son coude, qui soutenait sa tête, dérapa et son menton alla cogner la table en bois. Il poussa un grognement de douleur et darda un regard mauvais et fatigué sur celui qui l'avait dérangé dans sa sieste méritée.

Cela faisait de très longues heures qu'Airyuu avait « fugué », puisqu'elle était partie à l'aube et que le soir était tombé depuis un petit moment déjà sur Soul Society. Depuis son départ précipité, Kurosaki n'avait cessé de courir, d'abord pour requérir l'aide de Yamamoto –qui l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Ensuite pour persuader le Vice-Capitaine de Kyouraku de les aider, le susnommé et lui. Après ça, il avait dû participer à un entrainement harassant de la septième division, tenter –sans succès jusque là– de mettre la main sur Ukitake, essayer –avec réussite cette fois – de ne pas paraitre suspect aux yeux des envoyés de la deuxième qui le surveillaient et, enfin, faire les courses pour l'Association des Femmes Shinigami avant de pouvoir souffler.

Il s'était donc assis à une table, dans ses « quartiers », un dortoir en vérité, où il s'était mis à réfléchir. C'était là qu'il avait sombré. Et, après ce qu'il lui semblait n'être que quelques minutes, quelqu'un venait le réveiller. Ce quelqu'un en question le regarda d'un air neutre avant de lui dire :

- Mayuri-sama a terminé ce que vous avez demandé. Suivez-moi.

Et de tourner les talons. Isshin se redressa donc en maugréant dans sa barbe contre Nemu qui était venu le réveiller, Kurotsuchi, qui était celui qui l'avait envoyée, Airyuu parce que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait dû demander de l'aide à ce grand malade et contre ces _putains_ de courbatures qu'il avait attrapé à dormir n'importe où n'importe comment ! Franchement, il n'avait plus l'âge pour ces idioties. … Et puis d'abord, comment est-ce qu'elle avait su où il était, Kurotsuchi-fille ? Il se tourna dans sa direction pour le lui demander… et s'avisa qu'elle avait disparu.

* * *

_***Petit Dico Japonais-Français***_

*Fushi Seika : Littéralement, « Feu Sacré Immortel ». Il s'agit du nom du Bankai d'Ayame.

*Tachi : Pour rappel, le tachi (大刀) est un sabre possédant une lame courbe d'environ 70 cm, précurseur du sabre japonais classique. C'est principalement une arme de cavalerie (cfr Wikipédia).

*Seika : Feu Sacré

*Tsuka : Poignée.

*Hidô Tobihi : Flammèches Infernales.

*Taku : Embrase.


	21. Vérité assénée

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Airyuu sont sorties de mon imagination. Prière de ne pas y toucher sans autorisation, merci.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant**_

_**Note**__** : Bonne année à tous, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous le souhaiter.**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 20 : Vérité assénée.**_

_**Ou, il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé, sinon on risque d'avoir de mauvaises surprises… **_

_Ayame se leva d'un bond dès la fin du cours, attrapant ses affaires à la hâte, et se dirigea vivement vers la porte. Quelques personnes étaient déjà sorties, toutes aussi pressées qu'elle. La jeune fille savait que si elle s'attardait, les nobles arriveraient à la coincer pour la railler et l'humilier, mine de rien, avant de feindre de s'étonner qu'elle ne s'énerve et mettre ça sur le compte de son origine. Oui, franchement, elle avait tout intérêt à les éviter, comme le faisait les quelques autres gueux de la classe élite. Cependant, malheureusement, elle ne fut pas assez rapide et se fut attrapée par l'un des aristocrates qui lui lança :_

_- Où cours-tu donc ainsi ? Es-tu à ce point pressée de retrouver ta condition que tu quittes à toutes jambes le seul endroit qui t'élève un minimum ?_

_Airyuu assassina du regard le noble et répliqua d'un ton hargneux :_

_- Où je vais ne te regarde pas !_

_Pourquoi tant de colère ? Est-ce ainsi que l'on s'exprime dans les bas-fonds qui te servent de logis ? N'oublie point à qui tu t'adresses, gueuse. Comme je suis clément, en guise de réparation tu devras simplement porter mes cours pour cette fois._

_Elle pinça les lèvres et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Les étudiants présents, tous de haute naissance, ne semblait attendre que de pouvoir la rabaisser à leur tour tandis que le professeur regardait par la fenêtre, faisant mine de ne rien voir. Ayame serra les poings et s'apprêta à envoyer le noble balader lorsqu'une voix intervint :_

_- Laisse-la donc en paix, Akira-dono. Elle n'a rien fait qui puisse t'offenser que je sache._

_Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers celle qui venait de parler._

_- Ne te mêles donc pas de ça, Harumi-dono, répliqua le susnommé. Tu n'es en rien concernée._

_- J'en ai assez que vous vous comportiez tous comme des imbéciles dès qu'il est question des gens venant du Rukongai, répondit-elle abruptement avant de se tourner vers Airyuu. Ayame-san –c'est ça ? – allons-y._

_Sur ce, sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir, elle entraina la jeune fille hors de la salle de classe. Dans le couloir, juste en face de la porte, se tenait Ukitake. En le voyant, Ayame se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'un élève plus âge, noble et connu de tout l'Institut de surcroît, venait faire devant une classe de première année ? Harumi, elle, ne parut pas surprise et, au contraire, se fendit en un grand sourire. Un sourire comme Airyuu n'en avait jamais vu chez un noble parce qu'il était vrai, sans faux semblants. La jeune noble s'avança et glissa ses mains dans celles du sempai aux cheveux blancs. Alors la jalousie mordit le cœur d'Ayame car l'autre, non contente d'être noble, belle et gentille, avait également le garçon le plus recherché de l'Institut. Pourquoi fallait-il que certains aient tout pour eux ?_

.*.

Ayame se réveilla brutalement, ouvrant soudain les yeux sans raison apparente, et tendit l'oreille. Quelque chose l'avait réveillée, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper, mais quoi ? Lentement, elle se releva et posa la main sur la tsuka de son zanpakutô. Elle le dégaina d'un geste rapide lorsqu'elle repéra un mouvement, trop vif pour être analysé mais pas assez pour ne pas être suivi des yeux, et l'abattit sans hésiter lorsque l'être s'arrêta face à elle. Son coup fut éviter avec une facilité qui la déconcerta et, prise par son élan, elle perdit l'équilibre pour chuter de la branche qui l'avait accueillie avant de s'écraser au sol dans un nuage de poussière.

- Aie, aie, aie, aie, aie, aie…, se plaignit-elle en se relevant, massant l'épaule qui avait reçu tout le choc, d'un air malheureux.

Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers son ex-perchoir mais son mystérieux agresseur avait disparu.

Un soupir derrière elle la fit sursauter, elle s'emmêla alors les pieds et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, gémissant lorsque son menton heurta le sol avec violence.

- Putain de connerie de merde ! Ça fait mal ! jura-t-elle en se frottant le menton avant de se remettre debout. T'es content de toi, maintenant ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Ashido qui se trouvait à quelques pas de là. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ?

- Vous devriez me remercier… Vous avez manqué de vous faire tuer par un hollow.

- N'importe quoi ! répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras, boudeuse.

Son ancien subordonné poussa de nouveau un soupir blasé.

- Hé ! Tu ne m'as pas répondu en plus ! remarqua Ayame. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai senti votre reiatsu et suis venu. Mais vous n'étiez déjà plus là.

- Tu savais très bien que je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, ne me fais pas marcher !

Après un temps de silence, Ashido dit :

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici.

- ... Hein ?

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venues de votre plein gré au Hueco Mundo.

- Ah oui… ?

- Oui. Vous cherchez un hollow.

- …

- Mais ça ne sert à rien.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? s'hérissa-t-elle.

- Il a été purifié.

- Quoi ?

- Fishbone A, se faisant appeler Carlós Nadador depuis son ascension au statut d'Adjuchas, a été purifié il y a une soixantaine d'années, dit lentement le shinigami.

- C'est impossible ! souffla Ayame.

- Après avoir tué une escouade de shinigami il s'est fait avoir par l'un des Capitaines du Gotei 13.

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? demanda-t-elle, agressive.

- Je me suis renseigné durant mes années ici… Pour avoir sa peau.

- De quel droit… ?

- Pour vous Capitaine.

Airyuu avait en avait les jambes coupées. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Son but… Son objectif avait été réduit à néant sans qu'elle n'ait pu y faire quoi que ce soit. Et il y avait de ça des années, en plus… C'était comme si le ciel lui tombait brutalement sur la tête et que la terre se dérobait sous elle.

Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait tenu –lors de la sentence du Central 46, de son scellement lorsqu'elle était passée dans le Senkaimon, pendant ses interminables années sur terre… à la mort d'Hiroshi, aussi – que parce qu'elle s'était dit que, peu importe ce qui arriverait, il lui resterait au moins ça et qu'elle y parviendrait, un jour où l'autre, peu importe les moyens… Grâce à ce leitmotiv, elle avait réussi à retrouver la trace de Kurosaki, à regagner ses pouvoirs de shinigami, à revenir à Soul Society et même à parvenir jusqu'au Hueco Mundo. Et tout ça… Pour rien. Pour du vent, du vide, un bête rêve illusoire. C'était comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner rond. C'était tout simplement… inimaginable.

- Taicho… Je sais pourquoi vous vouliez vous venger… Je suis désolé.

Se venger ? Oui, elle voulait se venger. Mais pas que pour elle, aussi pour Ryôsuke… Surtout pour lui, en réalité. Après sa mort, alors qu'elle moisissait en cellule, elle était parvenue à la conclusion que tout était de la faute de ce maudit hollow. Que c'était à cause de lui que son ami avait changé, que son cœur avait été peu grignoté par l'obsession d'être sans cesse plus puissant, et, par conséquent, que c'était la mauvaise âme qui était à l'origine du décès d'Haru-chan et de Ryô-kun. Tout ça… À cause de ça.

_- Tu verras Ryôsuke-kun ! Tu vas bien te plaire, chez nous ! On va…_

_Un rugissement retentit, la coupant net au milieu de sa phrase, et les deux apprentis shinigami se regardèrent, effarés. Un hollow ? Ici, dans les premiers districts du Rukongai ?_

_Soudain, une chape de reiatsu s'abattit sur les épaules et, paniqués, ils commencèrent à courir, balançant leur sac à bout de bras. Alors, un monstre au masque blanc surgit, devant eux, leur coupant la route. Il était énorme, au minimum deux mètres de hauteur, et ressemblait à mi-chemin entre un poisson et une… chose difforme._

_- Huge Hollow! hurla, terrifié, Ryôsuke._

_Ils voulurent fuir, sachant bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, mais le bras du hollow les faucha en plein vol, envoyant Ayame se heurter si violemment à un arbre qu'il se brisa dans un craquement sinistre tandis que la jeune fille retombait face contre terre, inconsciente, et saisit Miyoki dans sa poigne. L'aspirant shinigami hurla mais ne put rien faire et, lorsque la pression devint trop forte sur son torse, il crut qu'il allait imploser. Des tâches noires dansant devant ses yeux, il sentit soudain la pression baisser d'un cran et toussa violemment comme l'air emplissait douloureusement ses poumons, recrachant du sang à sa grande horreur._

_Il ressentit un choc brutal qui lui donna l'impression d'être devenu un pantin désarticulé tant il le meurtrit dans son corps et s'avisa soudain qu'il était à terre. Son corps entier lui faisait mal, affreusement mal, et sa poitrine lui lançait de façon plus qu'horrible, mais il se mit à ramper, s'approchant d'Airyuu, toujours inconsciente, se forçant à ne pas s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, il la secoua et l'appela par son nom entre deux quintes de toux. L'arrière de la tête de la jeune fille et sa nuque étaient en sang, elle ne se réveillait pas malgré ses appels, mais il se refusa à envisager qu'elle puisse être morte. C'est pourquoi il persista, de plus en plus désespéré, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre les surplombe, relevant alors la tête, terrifié à l'idée que le hollow ne vienne les achever, il ne vit qu'un homme vêtu d'un haori blanc._

.*.

Isshin s'avança en grommelant intérieurement. Non mais franchement, quelle idée que de le convoquer juste au moment où la douzième division localisait Airyuu ? Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, le Capitaine-Commandant, hein ? Visiblement non.

Résigné, l'ex-capitaine poussa la double porte qui donnait sur la salle de réunion des Capitaines et s'avança pour faire face à Yamamoto qui l'attendait déjà.

… C'était fou comme cette salle, une fois vide, pouvait paraitre énorme. Et en imposer. Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait fait venir ici ? Pour l'impressionner ?

- Kurosaki Isshin.

- Yama-jii.

- Vous allez repartir dans le monde réel.

Silence. Il ne parvenait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

- Le Capitaine Unohana vous accompagnera.

La mâchoire d'Isshin manqua de se décrocher. La chef du service des soins, rien que ça ? Eh ben, il avait peur de le perdre, le Yama-jii !

- … Qu'est-ce qu'on doit aller faire là ?

Le Capitaine Commandant ouvrit un œil.

- Kurosaki Ichigo se réveillera bientôt.

- Et ? Vous ne m'enverriez pas là-bas si c'était pour aller voir mon fils !

- … Une activité suspecte y a été repérée. Le ou les individus ont un potentiel de danger assez considérable. À vous de l'évaluer.

Il eut beau réclamer, rouspéter, tempêter et même un peu supplier, rien y fit, il dut se plier aux exigences du Vieux, laissant Airyuu seule et capable des pires catastrophes au Hueco Mundo.

.*.

Un bout de temps avait passé depuis son arrivée au Hueco Mundo. Et, depuis qu'Ashido l'avait retrouvée et lui avait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle, ruinant le sens de sa vie, plus d'une longue semaine s'était écoulée. Une longue, très longue semaine aux yeux de l'ancien Vice-Capitaine, qui lui sembla durer infiniment plus longtemps, puisqu'il se retrouvait avec une Airyuu apathique depuis lors sur les bras, et il devait s'en occuper, lui qui était seul depuis plusieurs centaines d'années et avait pour seules obligations celles qu'il s'imposait. Pour faire clair, ce n'était pas le pied, loin de là. Et il se traitait de nombreuses fois par jour de quadruple crétin. Parce qu'il savait que son Capitaine, enfin ex-capitaine, était excessive, et ce dans tous les sens, et pourtant il lui avait brutalement asséné la vérité. Non mais vraiment quel idiot !

Dans l'espoir de faire réagir son ancienne supérieure, il l'emmenait parfois en « balade » dans la Forêt des Menos. Ou il fallait combattre des hollows. Mais elle ne réagissait pas, hormis lorsqu'une de ces mauvaises âmes l'approchaient de trop près. Elle levait alors la main et envoyait un kidô qui purifiait alors le monstre, mais elle ne réagissait pas plus que ça… Et du coup, il ne pouvait décemment pas la ramener à Soul Society, pas dans cet état !

Un jour, alors qu'ils marchaient entre les géants, Ayame s'arrêta et, brusquement, elle releva la tête. Elle se tourna vers Ashido et l'attrapa brutalement par l'uniforme.

- Que… ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de sa surprise ni de manifester sa joie, elle le traina rapidement en shunpo plus loin et le plaqua contre un arbre.

- Cache ton reiatsu, siffla-t-elle d'une voix dure et rauque, à force de ne plus dire un mot.

L'ancien subordonné obéit sans poser de questions, rendu muet par la surprise. La perception était l'un des points forts d'Airyuu quand elle s'en donnait la peine. Et cela leur avait déjà plusieurs fois sauvé la vie. Mais comme il était curieux, Ashido tenta de percevoir la menace qui avait fait adopter cette attitude prudente à l'ancienne Capitaine et, surtout, qui l'avait fait sortir de son apathie. Cependant, il fut vite rappelé à l'ordre par un écrasement de pied. Il manqua de grimacer.

- Tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi ? murmura-t-elle, furieuse.

Comme il était pris en faute, le shinigami secoua la tête et cessa de chercher à découvrir le reiatsu des potentiels ennemis, préférant essayer d'ignorer la douleur qui montait de ses orteils. Quelle idée de se balader pieds nus aussi ! Malgré tout, il fut vite mis au courant comme un reniflement leur parvint suivit d'éclats de voix :

- Il n'y a personne ici ! J'me barre !

- Mais, Grimmjow-sama… Si Akane-sama** dit que…

- Akane s'est plantée, c'tout ! Bordel, y en a marre d'écumer cette saloperie de forêt ! S'il y avait eu un shinigami dans l'coin on l'aurait su après tout c'temps ! Je rentre !

- Mais…

- Tu viens, oui ou merde ?

- …J'arrive Grimmjow-sama ! s'exclama la deuxième voix avant d'ajouter plus bas : mais Akane-sama risque de ne pas être contente…

Ils disparurent alors dans un sonido qui souleva une bourrasque d'air. Une fois que leur reiatsu ne fut plus perceptible, Ayame passa sa tête de derrière l'arbre, observa les environs, puis sortit de sa cachette, suivie d'Ashido. Elle se tourna alors d'un bloc vers l'ancien Vice-Capitaine.

- C'était qui ?

- Un Espada, répondit-il, renonçant sur le champ à l'interroger quant aux dernières semaines.

- Je pensais que les shinigami les avaient tous plus ou moins mis hors combat ?

- Il y a des rumeurs selon lesquelles certains d'entre eux auraient été sauvé… Par un shinigami renégat.

Elle le regarda quelques instants, songeuse, puis lui flanqua un grand coup sur le crâne. Surpris, le shinigami porta la main à son crâne.

- Arrête d'être aussi sérieux, Ashido-kun ! T'as jamais été très expressif mais là j'ai l'impression qu'on a carrément figé ton visage !

- …

Bon, cette fois, c'était sûr, elle était de retour, elle, ses neurones et sa personnalité ! Voyant qu'il ne réagirait pas davantage, la fugueuse soupira et son regard repartit dans le vague avant qu'elle ne se secoue. Hors de question qu'elle reparte ailleurs ! Elle allait se reprendre comme avant, namého. Il fallait penser zen... Certes, elle n'avait pas atteint son objectif et celui-ci serait pour toujours irréalisable. Pire, elle était toujours _en vie_, enfin façon de parler puisqu'elle était morte une première fois. Mais elle avait retrouvé Ashido, c'était déjà ça… Ah, oui, et elle s'était très certainement mis à dos tout le Seireitei (une fois de plus, avait-elle envie de dire), mais ça c'était sans importance car elle avait un nouveau plan. Ou un nouvel objectif, on pouvait voir ça comme une voulait. Il s'était lentement insinué dans son esprit, traitreusement, et avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, au fil du temps. Mais avant ça, il fallait d'abord…

- Ashido-kun ? Tu as toujours l'objet que je t'ai donné ?

Sa voix n'était déjà plus rouillée, youppie ! Allez, hop, Ayame reprenait du service !

Il acquiesça et sortit l'artefact de sous sa fourrure. Mouais, la cachette n'était pas trop mauvaise…

- Super. Maintenant balance le.

- Pardon ?

- Balance le j'ai dit ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Dans ce cas comment allons-nous rentrer à Soul Society ?

- Très bonne question ça ! approuva une voix.

Airyuu tressaillit et posa la main sur la poignée de son zanpakutô et son ancien subordonné fit de même, l'imitant. Pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas sentis arriver ? Ah, oui, parce qu'elle s'était laissée dériver ses derniers temps et que comme une idiote elle en avait oublié de surveiller les environs.

- Allons, allons, du calme. Nous n'allons quand même pas nous battre, ne Ayame-chan ?

Comme à regret, la susnommée relâcha son arme et leva la tête vers les nouveaux venus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, Kurosaki, Kyouraku ? C'est étonnant que Yama-jii vous ait laissés partir !

Une expression ennuyée passa fugitivement sur les traits des deux hommes.

- Oh, je vois, il ne l'a pas fait… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici alors ?

- Nous sommes venus te ramener, Airyuu.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Ayame-chan…

- « Ayame-chan » rien du tout ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé d'abord !

- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule.

- Je fais ce que je veux, répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu tiens réellement à t'attirer des ennuis, Airyuu ? Tu crois vraiment que Yamamoto te laisserait repartir ainsi ?

- Et tu crois réellement qu'il t'a laissé sans surveillance ? répondit-elle du tac au tac avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Idiots ! La deuxième division vous à très certainement suivis !

- Elle n'en a pas eu besoin puisque nous l'avons conviée.

La mâchoire d'Ayame se décrocha et alla percuter le sol. Ils n'avaient quand même pas fait ça ? … Vu leur air sérieux, si. Elle se tourna vivement vers Ashido, tournant le dos aux deux hommes et murmura :

- Suis-moi.

Là-dessus, elle disparut d'un shunpo, aussitôt suivie des shinigami.

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas assez rapide pour les semer. En particulier Kyouraku qui était capable de parcourir de très grandes distances en un seul pas. Et surtout après un si long moment d'inactivité dans ce domaine… Mais, malgré tout, elle essaya. Pour au moins ne pas être rapatriée de force par la deuxième division, elle devait semer ses soldats, au moins eux…

S'en suivit donc d'une course poursuite qui les entraina dans les profondeurs de la Forêt des Menos. Ashido en tête, puisque c'était lui qui connaissait le mieux cet endroit. Puis, abruptement, il s'arrêta dans une trouée, face à un éboulis de roches. Là où se trouvait précédemment la sortie, qui s'était effondrée après le départ des shinigami… Mais alors, par où était venu l'Espada ?

- Nous y sommes, Capitaine, dit-il à Ayame qui venait d'apparaitre.

Un centième de seconde plus tard, Kyouraku apparaissait à son tour, suivi de Kurosaki.

- Yare, yare… Ce n'est pas bientôt fini toute cette course ?

- Je suis où je voulais être, répondit Airyuu en se tournant vers les deux hommes.

Isshin répliqua par une grimace étonnée.

- Épargne-moi tes singeries, Kurosaki ! fit sèchement la seule femme du petit groupe.

- Et pourquoi ça, Bakaryuu ?

Une grosse veine se mit à palpiter sur la tempe de la susnommée qui, à l'aide d'un shunpo, asséna avec force son poing sur la tête du malotru qui para de ses bras… Mais ne vit pas le tranchant de main qui s'écrasa entre ses côtes.

- Aïe-euh ! pleurnicha sa victime.

- Estime-toi heureux que ce soit tout ce que je te fasse, enfoiré !

Dépité, il alla pleurer sur l'épaule de Shunsui un court moment avant de cesser de faire le pitre et reporter son attention sur Ayame, qui avait rejoint Ashido et se retenait de jubiler. Que c'était bon de redevenir soi ! C'est seulement à ce moment qu'Isshin eut une illumination :

- Non… Tu n'es quand même pas l'ancien Vice-Capitaine d'Airyuu ?

- Si, Kurosaki Taicho.

Ledit Kurosaki Taicho eut un large sourire et s'enthousiasma comme un gamin.

- Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Il m'a appelé Taicho ! Vous avez entendu ? Il m'a appelé Taicho !

- On s'en fout, Kurosaki !

- Vilaine…

- Répète un peu ?

- J'ai rien dit !

- Il me semblait bien…

- Ahem… Pour une fois, c'est moi qui doit être sérieux on dirait…, soupira Kyouraku. Ayame-chan, pourquoi voulais-tu venir jusqu'ici ?

Elle leva un doigt.

- Primo, pour ne pas être emmerdée par la deuxième. J'ai _horreur_ d'avoir quelqu'un sur le dos… Déjà que vous deux c'est vachement limite…

Second doigt.

- Secundo, c'est ici la sortie de la Forêt des Menos, selon les dires d'Ashido. Enfin, l'_ex_-sortie… Et donc, c'est par là que je vais passer parce que si un Espada sait se balader ici ça veut dire qu'il y a forcément un passage dégagé.

Troisième doigt.

- Et tertio… Ben, c'est tout.

- Un Espada ? fit Isshin, les yeux ronds.

Kyouraku, lui, se contenta de ramener son chapeau un peu plus sur ses yeux. Ah ! Il était au courant ! Bah en même temps, si shinigami renégat allié aux hollows il y avait, attaqué Soul Society surement il avait. Ah ben merde, elle avait trop visionné Star Wars, voilà qu'elle causait comme Yoda !

- Eh ! Comment ça se fait que Kurosaki n'est pas au courant et que toi tu l'es ? demanda-t-elle en pointant Shunsui d'un doigt accusateur.

- Isshin-kun était... ailleurs cette dernière semaine.

- Kurosaki est toujours à l'Ouest, répliqua-t-elle avant de percuter et de prendre un air scandalisé : Quoi, il y a eu du grabuge au Seireitei et je n'étais même pas là ? Mais pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur moi… ?

- Quoi, la Soul Society a été attaquée pendant que j'étais dans le Monde Réel ?

Kyouraku eut un léger rire.

- Je vous raconterez ça à Soul Society…

- Sans moi ! lança Ayame.

- Pardon ?

- Je compte bien mettre la main sur ce shinigami renégat, tiens ! Ça va être intéressant…

Dans l'esprit du Capitaine de la huitième division se forma l'équation _Ayame + Akane_ et sa pensée eut comme un léger blocage.

- Hors de question !

- … Hein ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, pressé de la ramener en sureté (pour eux, pas pour elle), il l'empoigna, la jeta sur son épaule et utilisa son shunpo le plus rapide. Il _fallait_ la ramener à Soul Society. Rapidement. Avant qu'Ayame n'ait l'idée de continuer l'œuvre d'Akane, par exemple. Ou ne prenne son fichu caractère. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elles n'aient pas été au Hueco Mundo au même moment ! Mais Akane était morte. Du moins, elle était censée l'être, malgré l'intervention du hollow. Cependant, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Sur son dos, Ayame se débattait comme une belle diablesse, donnant des coups de poings, essayant de mordre aussi –mais les haori ce n'était pas pratique pour ça et elle n'avait à chaque fois que du tissu en bouche – pour finalement renoncer lorsqu'elle vit que tous ses efforts étaient vains. Elle croisa alors les bras et se réfugia dans le mutisme. Pourquoi Ashido ne l'aidait pas d'abord ? Ce traitre suivait gentiment Kurosaki sans poser de questions ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Alors, elle assassina Isshin du regard.

Il y eut quelques secousses puis Kyouraku la posa au sol. Mauvaise idée… Airyuu lui flanqua un grand coup de genoux dans l'estomac, enfin voulu parce que l'autre l'évita.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Yama-jii ne nous le pardonnerait jamais si on te laissait aller…

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais puisqu'il ne vous a même pas envoyé me chercher, hein ?

- Il nous a envoyé te chercher, Ayame-chan…

- Alors c'était quoi cet air gêné tout à l'heure ?

- …

Elle croisa les bras et leur tourna le dos.

- M'en fiche je ne viendrai pas avec vous, d'abord !

Les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert et elle leur lança un regard mauvais par-dessus son épaule avant de retourner à sa contemplation des arbres.

- … Airyuu-Taicho, vous devriez les suivre, intervint alors Ashido.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, d'abord ! Suis les si tu veux mais ne décide pas pour moi !

- Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, continua-t-il sans se démonter.

- Et si je veux aller voir ce shinigami renégat ?

- Non. Vous avez décidé ça sur un coup de tête.

Elle ronchonna contre ce pignouf qui lisait ses pensées.

- Peut-être et alors ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne peux pas aller voir !

- …

- …

- …

- Bon, bon, je les suis, capitula-t-elle en soupirant.

Et, sous le regard éberlué des deux hommes, elle s'avança vers eux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

- Euh…

Sérieusement, ce _gamin_ –ou presque – avait réussi à faire fléchir Ayame ?

- Dépêchez-vous, Soul Society ne va pas arriver d'elle-même !

* * *

**Akane est le personnage d'Ywëna… Si vous voulez savoir qui elle est, ce qu'elle fout là et pourquoi Grimmjow lui obéit (bah oui, il est quand même allez voir après Ashido sur son ordre…), allez voir sa fiction _Vengeance de shinigami_ !


	22. Nouvelle surveillance?

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Airyuu sont sorties de mon imagination. Prière de ne pas y toucher sans autorisation, merci.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant**_

_**Note**__** : Une nouvelle fois, je m'excuse du retard. Mais je ne sais pas quand je trouverai le temps d'écrire de nouveau.**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 21 : Nouvelle surveillance… ?**_

Le Capitaine-Commandant n'avait pas l'air content. Mais alors là, pas du tout du tout. Sa voix claqua :

- Airyuu Ayame, connaissez-vous le sort réservé aux déserteurs ?

- Oui.

- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Euh, j'ai ramené Ashido-kun ?

Le regard du Capitaine de la première division la scruta. Ayame soupira.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

- Je vais devoir en référer au Chuô.

- Pardon ? Non !

Elle se sentit prise au piège. Et si la Chambre des 46 ordonnait de nouveau que l'on scelle son lien avec Seika ? Si elle était condamnée à de nouvelles années d'errance dans le Monde Réel ? Non !

Paniquée, Ayame fit un geste complètement stupide. Elle tenta de s'enfuir en shunpo, mais elle n'eut pas fait un mètre que la main de Yamamoto apparut dans son champ de vision et elle s'effondra, inconsciente.

.*.

Ayame rêvait et, malheureusement, elle n'en avait pas conscience, comme souvent lorsqu'on rêve. Elle rêvait qu'elle était au milieu des ténèbres, seule. Seule ?

Non.

En face d'elle se trouvait Harumi, avec ses cheveux bruns coupés au carré et ses yeux noisette. Et elle s'éloignait. Airyuu cria après, courut, mais rien à faire, la silhouette de son amie disparu. Puis apparut successivement Ryôsuke, Hiroshi, Shunsui, Jyuushiro et, enfin… Isshin.

Voyant qu'il allait disparaitre comme les autres, elle s'époumona :

- Kurosaki ? … Kurosaki ? Bordel, Kurosaki, tu m'entends ? Kurosaki ! Réponds-moi !

- C'est trop tard, il ne peut pas t'entendre.

- Ta gueule ! Putain, Isshin, RÉPONDS ! Je t'interdis de me laisser, t'as compris ? Je te l'interdis ! Reviens !

Comme il s'éloignait encore pour s'estomper et finalement disparaitre, Ayame se laissa tomber à genoux. Alors seulement, elle prit conscience que son zanpakutô gisait à ses côtés, brisé.

- Non… Non ! Seika, Seika… Je ne le pensais pas, Seika ne te tais pas, reviens, reviens, parle-moi, ne sois-pas brisée, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse pas, ne…

Mais elle était seule. Toute seule. Elle se mit à pleurer, la tête rejetée en arrière, les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues, ses sanglots brisant le silence.

.*.

Brusquement, elle ouvrit les yeux, en sueur, la bouche desséchée, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Airyuu se mit debout et se précipita à l'extérieur, les jambes peu assurées, et ouvrit le shôji d'un mouvement sec, avant d'aller vomir par-dessus la rambarde. Ensuite, elle s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche, revint dans la pièce et, avant de pouvoir dire ouf, son crâne fut traversé par un éclair de douleur. Avec un gémissement, elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Bordel, pourquoi fallait-il que la douleur, qui l'avait laissée à peu près tranquille jusqu'ici, revienne maintenant ? Fallait-il que tous les premiers Capitaines dussent souffrir d'un mal ? Enfin, pas tous mais entre Ukitake et sa maladie, Kyouraku et son alcoolisme –bien qu'il s'en défende –, Ryôsuke et sa folie, et elle, s'était déjà un sacré début…

La tête au creux de son coude, sa main recouvrant sa nuque, origine du mal, elle ne sut combien de temps elle était restée ainsi. Ça lui sembla être un temps infiniment long mais il aurait très bien pu être infiniment court… Elle resta prostrée jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne la déranger. Au départ, Ayame n'eut pas conscience qu'elle n'était plus seule. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on ôta sa main de sa nuque pour y appliquer quelque chose de frais qu'elle s'en rendit compte et sursauta. La shinigami tenta alors d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière était trop vive pour son crâne meurtri, aussi dut-elle abandonner l'idée. Cependant, peu à peu, la douleur reflua jusqu'à atteindre un niveau plus que supportable.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

À nouveau, elle sursauta. Elle avait complètement oublié que quelqu'un était là… En même temps, elle avait d'autres préoccupations en tête, c'était le cas de le dire. Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard noisette d'Ukitake.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? grimaça-t-elle.

- Tu es chez moi, Ayame-chan.

- …Hein ?

Les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Le Hueco Mundo, son retour à Soul Society, sa convocation devant le Sōtaicho… Sa décision d'en référer au Central 46.

Ayame se releva brusquement, manquant de flanquer un coup de boule au Capitaine aux cheveux blancs qui se releva lui aussi, et réprima une grimace comme sa tête lui lançait horriblement.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici !

Il soupira.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu dois faire.

Elle se tourna vers lui, poings serrés.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici à attendre la décision du Chuô ! Si jamais…

- Ils ont déjà délibéré, Ayame-chan, dit Jyuushiro d'une voix douce.

- Quoi !

- Ils ont été prévenus dès votre arrivée.

Ayame eut un vertige. Elle était donc de nouveau condamnée ? La voix d'Ukitake lui parvenait comme de très loin.

- Tu vas devoir rester ici.

- Co-Comment ça ?

Elle était comme sonnée. Elle allait donc se retrouver une fois de plus en prison ? Loin de tous et coupée de son zanpakutô, c'est ce qu'il voulait dire ?

- Tu as été assignée à ma surveillance, Ayame-chan.

- Pardon ? À toi ? Mais tu…

Comment pouvait-il accepter ça après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit– écrit ?

- J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, oui.

- Mais alors…?

Une brève lueur passa dans le regard du capitaine.

- Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu veux bien le croire, Ayame-chan. Te connaissant et étant donné que tu as disparu aussitôt après, il ne faisait aucun doute quant à ta motivation…

Pas aussi idiot que ce qu'elle voulait bien croire, hein ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas été très perspicace sur certaines choses… Airyuu releva le menton avec défi, prête à être véhémente, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient très proches. _Vraiment_ très proche. Sentant son visage lui bruler, elle s'écarta et maudit sa faiblesse. Pourquoi est-ce que cet homme lui faisait encore cet effet après tout ce temps ? Ils étaient des adultes, merde ! Pourquoi devait-elle se comporter comme une adolescente ayant son premier béguin en sa présence ? _Peut-être parce qu'il était son premier béguin_, lui souffla une petite voix. Elle l'ignora, comme la douleur, toujours sous-jacente. Derrière elle, Jyuushiro soupira. Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, plus brusquement qu'elle ne le voulait.

- Pourquoi fais-tu semblant d'être ce que tu n'es pas ? Je te connais, Ayame-chan. Et ce que tu nous as montré depuis que tu es ici… Ce n'est pas toi. Du moins, en partie. Tu n'aurais jamais écrit des choses ainsi. Et tu ne te serais jamais jetée dans la gueule du loup comme tu l'as fait.

Ayame changea d'attitude en entendant cette phrase. Elle, qui un instant auparavant encore se questionnait sur ses sentiments, éclata de rire. Un rire bref, insolent, amer. Bref, car la douleur la rappela aussitôt à l'ordre.

- Ce n'est pas moi, dis-tu, Ukitake ? Pour un homme intelligent, tu fais preuve d'une bêtise sans pareille !

Elle s'approcha, le regard dur.

- Mais j'ai _changé_, Ukitake. Durant toutes ces années où toi et les autres shinigami vous la couliez douce, au Seireitei, je devais me trainer dans le Monde Réel, seule. Plus seule que tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer ! Et ce vide… Ce vide laissé par Seika, tu ne peux même pas avoir _idée_ de ce que c'est. Alors, oui, j'ai changé ! Ce que Soul Society n'a pas pu m'apprendre, je l'ai vécu dans le Monde Réel. Je l'ai ressenti dans ma chair, une souffrance autrement plus grande que celle de voir ses proches mourir au combat ! Et toi… Tu m'as oubliée. Tu _nous _as oubliés ! Moi, Kurosaki, Ryôsuke et même Harumi ! Tu nous as chassés de ta mémoire…

Sa voix se brisa sur ses dernières paroles, sous le regard interloqué de Jyuushiro, et Ayame se détourna en serrant les poings. Tant de sentiments contradictoires, que jusqu'ici elle avait tenté d'ignorer, se bousculaient en elle. La colère de ne pas avoir être reconnue se mêlait à la tristesse et l'incompréhension. Et puis, aussi, la tendresse qu'elle ressentait toujours à son égard. Mais ce… Ce shinigami n'avait même pas été foutu de la reconnaitre ! Et cela… ça la suffoquait. Était-elle donc si insignifiante pour lui qu'il n'avait pas jugé digne de continuer à savoir qui elle était ? Était-il si occupé qu'il n'avait pu avoir une pensée pour Harumi ou elle, au moins de temps en temps ?

Ayame sentit les larmes lui monter traitreusement aux yeux. Elle les chassa rapidement, essuyant pas la même occasion les sillons qui restaient sur ses joues, témoins de son cauchemar. La main d'Ukitake se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se dégagea brutalement, sans le regarder.

- Je ne resterai pas ici, Ukitake. Je ne veux pas rester avec toi.

Il ne répondit pas pendant un moment, avant de reprendre la parole :

- Depuis quand m'appelles-tu Ukitake, Ayame-chan ?

Ayame jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de se reprendre. Elle ne voulait pas céder pas faiblesse pour lui.

- Pourquoi, ça t'embête ?

- Oui, répondit-il franchement.

Cette fois, elle se retourna vers lui, surprise.

- Je comprends comme tu puisses te sentir blessée par ce que tu as vécu, et par le fait que tu n'aies pas été reconnue à ton arrivée. Ton ressenti ne doit pas s'arrêter là, je suppose, vu ce que tu as subi.

- Toujours aussi perspicace, hein ?

Il ne répliqua pas. Elle le regarda, plantant son regard dans le sien, volontaire. Cette fois elle ne lâcherait rien.

- Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre.

Ukitake la considéra un moment, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

- Je suppose que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter de ça pour le moment. Je sais pourquoi tu réagis ainsi, Ayame-chan.

- Ah oui ? Tu vas encore me sortir une grande théorie sur mes sentiments et toutes ces fadaises ?

- Non. Je sais que tu es sur la défensive à cause de la douleur. Tu avais beau tenté de le cacher, cela s'est su, tu sais ?

- …

Ayame haussa les épaules avant de se détourner et d'ouvrir le shôji.

- Si je dois être « sous ta surveillance » pendant un moment, ne compte pas sur moi pour te faciliter la tâche !

Là-dessus, elle sortit et referma le shôji d'un claquement brusque.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle ruminait encore, même si la nature de ses ruminations avait changé. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce mec, beau à se damner, ne lui témoigne de l'intérêt que pour exécuter ses ordres ? Elle était injuste, elle le savait Ukitake se préoccupait de tout et tout le monde, et elle n'y faisait pas exception, mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle souhaitait qu'il la voit. Des fois, elle se demandait même s'il comprendrait son attirance si elle se mettait nue dans son lit. Il serait bien capable de lui mettre simplement une couverture sur les épaules pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid ! Parce que, il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, depuis qu'elle était à Soul Society, elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à tenter d'attirer son attention –et le reste à le fuir. Et lui, ne voyait rien ! C'en était désespérant…

L'alarme du Seireitei retentit soudain, la faisant bondir comme son cœur faisait une brutale embardée. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ici ? Pour le savoir, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : aller à « sa » division, comme un brave petit soldat, et attendre les ordres. Après une brève hésitation, elle tourna les talons et se précipita à la treizième division, au moyen du shunpo. Il fallait qu'elle mette la main sur son zanpakutô. Ensuite, ce serait le tour d'Ashido.


	23. Aux sombres héros de l'amer

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Ayame m'appartiennent.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant**_

_**Note**__** : Après de longs mois sans plus aucune parution -vous n'y croyiez plus, hein ? - me voici de retour. Une mise à jour des chapitres a été réalisée avec quelques modifications sans grandes conséquences. Les plus grosses d'entre elles concernent le temps – Ayame et Isshin sont à Soul Society depuis environs trois semaines, donc avant le réveil d'Ichigo – et le Bankai d'Ayame qui a été modifié dans sa forme.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre paraitra avant le vingt juillet.**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 22 : Aux sombres héros de l'amer.  
Ou, la colère d'Ayame.**_

Isshin faisait le pitre, encore, comme toujours. Les autres shinigami le considéraient comme un parfait idiot, un gars arrivé par hasard chez eux, vraiment pas une menace. Seuls le Capitaine et le Lieutenant le gardaient à l'œil, avec quelques sièges. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui connaissaient la vérité après tout. Enfin, la vérité… Ils savaient qui il était, et comment il avait pénétré dans le Seireitei. Malgré tout, ils ne le surveillaient pas tant que ça. Pour eux, c'était Airyuu la plus dangereuse ; la tête pensante. Même la seconde division ne lui collait plus aux basques ! Ils étaient tous inconscients lors de son affrontement avec Aizen.

Enfin, plus personne ne fut dans les parages. Aussitôt, son attitude changea son visage devint sérieux, son regard grave. Il disparut dans un bruissement de tissus. Isshin se glissa ainsi jusqu'à la treizième division, sans que personne ne le remarque. Il repéra aussitôt le reiatsu du capitaine des lieux et se rendit jusqu'à son bureau, toujours sans se laisser voir par les shinigami. Une fois qu'il y fut parvenu, il s'y glissa et referma doucement le shôji derrière lui. Ukitake leva la tête de ses rapports et lui sourit.

- Ah, Isshin-kun ! Je pensais bien avoir senti ton reiatsu !

- Ukitake, le salua-t-il d'un mouvement de tête. J'ai un service à te demander.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'aimerais que tu laisses libre Rukia-chan le moment venu.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je connais Ichigo. Bientôt, il se sentira inutile devant son incapacité à protéger ses amis. J'aimerais que Rukia-chan soit là lorsqu'il en aura besoin.

Ukitake acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Je m'y attendais. Ichigo-kun n'est pas quelqu'un qui resterait inactif, et tu ne serais pas revenu à Soul Society sans une bonne raison.

Isshin hocha la tête sans répondre, profitant du fait qu'un papillon de l'Enfer venait de se glisser dans le bureau. Le Capitaine le laissa se percher sur son doigt et une ride d'inquiétude se nicha sur son front tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Aussitôt après, Kotsubaki et Kyone, ses deux exubérants troisième siège, demandaient à entrer, s'exclamant qu'une réunion des Capitaines étaient demandée dans l'heure.

Ukitake releva la tête. Isshin avait disparu.

.*.

L'alarme résonna dans tout le Seireitei, faisant grimacer le père d'Ichigo. Ça ne lui avait _vraiment_ pas manqué de se faire massacrer les tympans par les coups qui retentissait partout, appuyés par la voix de l'annonceur. Après une fois on avait compris, pas besoin de le répéter en boucle, merde !

Il grommela et pressa le pas, manquant de percuter Ashido qui surgissait d'une rue attenante. Le gamin –dans son esprit, c'était toujours un gamin– avait troqué son uniforme élimé contre un flambant neuf, le symbole de sa nouvelle division – la première – ayant remplacé celui de la cinquième. Cependant, il avait gardé l'espèce de fourrure qu'il abordait sur ses épaules lorsqu'il était au Hueco Mundo, allant même jusqu'à conserver les masques de hollows qui y étaient accrochés. Il avait retrouvé des sandales mais ne portait pas de chaussettes.

Il semblait un peu perdu. Non pas que cela se voit dans son visage–il avait toujours été presque digne d'un Kuchiki quand il était question de garder un visage impassible, et c'était encore pire maintenant– mais son reiatsu était perturbé, fluctuant légèrement. Tu m'étonnes, après autant de temps à vivre seul en parfaite autarcie, ça ne devait pas être simple de se retrouver bombardé au milieu du Seireitei, d'être soudainement entouré de milliers de personne, à devoir subitement de nouveau suivre les ordres … Et devoir se retrouver dans le labyrinthe du Seireitei.

Isshin ne le connaissait pas beaucoup mais il posa sa grosse patte d'ours sur son épaule avec un sourire imbécile barrant son visage.

- Alors, on est perdu, Ashidô-kun ?

- Pas du tout, Kurosaki Tai… san.

- Pourquoi tu ne te diriges pas vers la première division alors ?

- C'est que…

- Allez, viens !

Il l'entraina à sa suite sans lui laisser le temps de réagir jusqu'à la septième division. La plupart des shinigami étaient déjà présents, attendant sagement que leur Capitaine, ou leur Vice-Capitaine, prenne la parole. Isshin se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux premières lignes, la main toujours vissée sur l'épaule d'Ashido.

Komamura, qui avait visiblement attendu les possibles retardataires, s'avança. Son apparence canine et sa haute stature avait surpris dans un premier temps Isshin, malgré l'avertissement d'Urahara, mais il s'y était fait assez vite. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son jeune camarade qui n'avait pas du croiser le Capitaine souvent vu que ses sourcils se perdaient dans sa tignasse. Heureusement, il avait eu le bon sens de ne pas proférer une quelconque exclamation. Iba, son Vice-Capitaine aux éternelles lunettes de soleil, marmonna quelques phrases à son supérieur qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de prendre la parole.

.*.

Ayame fit face aux deux excentriques troisième sièges d'Ukitake. Ils l'avaient interceptée alors qu'elle posait le pied à la treizième et n'avaient cessé de lui coller aux sandales depuis. En l'empêchant d'aller où elle avait envie, de surcroît, faisant mine de rien mais s'arrangeant tout de même pour lui barrer le passage. Après quelques minutes de ce manège, ses yeux d'argent s'assombrissant de seconde en seconde, Ayame s'énerva.

- Non mais à quoi vous jouez, bordel ? Vous ne devriez pas être en train d'écouter les ordres d'Ukitake au lieu de me suivre à la trace, non ?

Les deux subordonnés se regardèrent puis, chacun écartant les bras au maximum, se placèrent devant Ayame de façon à lui empêcher définitivement le passage.

- Le Capitaine Ukitake nous a confié une mission ! énonça haut et fort Kotetsu Kiyone, s'étant postée devant son compère.

- Nous devons t'amener à lui dès qu'il aura fini de donner ses ordres ! renchérit Kotsubaki Sentarô, appuyant pour une fois sa camarade.

Les deux, l'une aux cheveux châtains et l'autre aux cheveux noirs, semblaient déterminés à appliquer les ordres de leur supérieur à la lettre.

- Fallait le dire plus tôt ! explosa Ayame, qui fit aussitôt demi-tour et fonça comme une furie vers le devant de la division où se réunissaient les troupes lorsqu'elles attendaient les commandements de leur Capitaine.

Sa course la mena jusqu'à l'entrée de la treizième où, tout à son élan, elle manqua de percuter Ukitake qui l'évita et la rattrapa par les épaules, histoire qu'elle ne s'étale pas. Ayame se tourna alors vers le dirigeant de la division, poings serrés.

- Pourquoi as-tu demandé à tes deux pitres de m'empêcher de circuler ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur en pointant les susnommés qui arrivaient au pas de course.

- Je devais te parler, Ayame-chan, dit-il d'un ton apaisant.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Le Capitaine Commandant aimerait vous voir, Isshin-kun et toi. Un shinigami doit vous amener à la première division.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

- Justement le voilà.

- Mais, il n'y a pas une urgence ?

- Justement.

Ayame le fixa avec incompréhension. Pourquoi le Sōtaicho voudrait-il les voir _maintenant_ ? Jyuushiro détourna la tête, et elle le sentit très mal.

.*.

Isshin suivait le shinigami devant lui. Il avait laissé Ashido avec Komamura et était parti sans poser de questions. Cependant, il se demandait si cela n'avait pas été une erreur… Un shinigami surgit de sa droite, Ayame à sa suite, puis disparut en shunpo. Les deux compères échangèrent un regard vaguement inquiet avant d'imiter leur accompagnateur et de passer en « déplacement éclair ». Ils devaient diminuer leur foulée pour ne pas dépasser le shinigami, aussi ils eurent tout le temps de bavarder en gardant un œil inquiet sur la sortie Est du Seireitei où se massaient les troupes. Quelque chose de grave se tramait.

Sans se concerter, ils se stoppèrent d'un même mouvement sur un toit et portèrent leur regard sur les rangs de soldats. En l'absence de leurs supérieurs, ils étaient désorganisés ; ils se bousculaient, criaient. C'était le chaos. Et puis, les rangs s'organisèrent, les shinigamis s'alignèrent. Ayame haussa les sourcils, toujours surprise de voir avec quelle efficacité les Hauts-Gradés, et à plus forte raison les Capitaines, mettaient de l'ordre dans la pagaille. Dire qu'ils en avaient été. Ses poings se serrèrent un instant puis ses mains retombèrent, inertes, le long de ses flancs tandis que son visage prenait un air détaché.  
Isshin suivit son regard et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner :

- Alors, on reluque le Capitaine de la treizième division ?

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, garni d'un « idiot ! » et Isshin eut la bonne grâce de grimacer un bref instant avant de reprendre son sérieux. Ils l'étaient tous deux, sérieux, à cet instant. Il y avait de quoi l'être. Trois divisions, Capitaines compris, étaient mobilisées pour affronter la menace dans le Rukongai, sans compter la deuxième division certainement envoyée en éclaireur, comme toujours. Quelle était cette menace ? Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée : on les avait tenus à l'écart de toute information. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

Leur gardien, derrière eux, se racla la gorge.

- Assez trainé, dit-il.

Il attendit que les deux compagnons s'arrachent à leur vision avant de les devancer d'un pas de shunpo. Comme ils le suivaient, Ayame prit la parole :

- Isshin-kun ?

Le concerné manqua de peu de rater son appui sous le coup de la surprise. Elle l'avait appelé par son _prénom _? Elle ne ricana même pas et Isshin commença à franchement s'inquiéter. Ayame continua :

- Que crois-tu qu'il se passe ?

Il lui jeta un regard en coin. Le visage d'Ayame était aussi lisse que son intonation. Ça ne le trompa pas. Elle faisait exactement de même autrefois. C'était rassurant pour les soldats de croire que leur Capitaine savait parfaitement quoi faire et était confiant.

- Aucune idée. Mais si Yama-jii a envoyé Shunsui-kun et Ukitake sur le front, ça n'augure rien de bon.

- Non, c'est vrai ? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné seule, crétin.

Certaines choses ne changeaient décidément jamais, même si son ton était beaucoup moins incisif que d'ordinaire. Isshin ne répliqua pas et ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence, regrettant ne pas avoir leur zanpakutô à leur côté. Ils leur avaient déjà bien trop manqué, ces années durant, et ils n'auraient pas été de trop pour les rassurer. C'est toujours rassurant d'avoir de quoi tailler en pièce le danger. Le shinigami qui les précédait marqua une brève pose devant les portes de la première division, le temps qu'elles s'ouvrent, puis parcourut d'un pas vif les couloirs, directement jusqu'au bureau du Sōtaicho. Isshin et Ayame échangèrent un nouveau regard. Ça, ça ne sentait pas bon. Mais alors là, pas bon du tout.

Sasakibe, éternel Vice-Capitaine de Yamamoto, les introduisit, laissant leur guide à la porte. Le Capitaine Commandant était installé à son bureau, une pile de paperasse trônant près de lui. Ayame réprima un mince sourire ; même les plus grands n'échappaient pas aux éternels rapports.

- Airyuu Ayame. Kurosaki Isshin, salua le vieux.

- Yama-jii, firent-ils en retour. Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? ajouta Ayame.

Le Capitaine Commandant ne broncha pas, aussi poursuivit-elle :

- Le Seireitei est attaqué et « nos » divisions participent au combat ! Vous nous avez peut-être rétrogradés au rang de simple soldat mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que nous nous tournions les pouces !

Le Sōtaicho ne répondit pas immédiatement, laissant un silence inconfortable s'installer. Ayame le fusillait du regard, en essayant de ne pas le faire trop directement, ce qui lui donnait un air bizarre. Enfin, Yama-jii répondit :

- Kurosaki et toi avez pénétrez le Seireitei par la force et failli le mettre à feu et à sang sans aucune raison tangible, sans comptez les dommages matériels et humains engendrés. C'est pourquoi je ne peux vous laissez aller.

- Il n'y a pas eu mort d'hommes ! protesta la femme avant d'être réduite au silence par un regard du Capitaine-Commandant.

Elle croisa les bras, le regard noir.

- Par conséquent vous ne quitterai pas ce bureau sans avoir fourni une excellente raison sur votre présence ici.

Un instant, Ayame resta éberluée, puis elle explosa :

- Vous nous retenez dans votre fichu bureau pour une _putain _dequestion de _confiance_ ? Vous allez laisser crever comme des chiens des hommes sans nous laissez aller leur donner un coup de main pour une simple et foireuse question de _confiance _? Mais vous êtes complètement sénile ma parole !

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de poing sur le bureau.

- Airyuu…

- Ta gueule, Kurosaki, je n'ai pas fini ! Il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés pendant que des gens courent au massacre ! Bordel !

- C'en est assez, fit le Sōtaicho d'une voix implacable.

- Non, ce n'en est pas assez ! contra Ayame. Je commence à croire que Ryôsuke avait raison ! Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou !

Yamamoto ouvrit les yeux. Miyoki Ryôsuke était le Capitaine qui avait décidé de le détrôner pour devenir à son tour Sōtaicho. Ses amis l'avaient arrêté, au prix de la vie de l'un d'entre eux, et de l'exil des deux autres –Ayame et Isshin. Si Airyuu commençait à penser comme lui, il ne pouvait en résulter que des ennuis. Alors que le reiatsu de celle-ci fluctuait dangereusement sous le coup de la colère, la voix d'Isshin claqua :

- Ayame ! Arrête tes conneries !

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, Kurosaki ! répondit-elle hargneusement.

Isshin lui adressa un regard sévère. Voyant qu'elle l'ignorait, il lui donna une grande claque sur le crâne. Surprise, Ayame partit en avant et se fracassa la tête contre le bureau. Elle se releva d'un bond et brandit un poing menaçant vers son agresseur.

- Kurosaki, espèce de… !

- La ferme !

Ayame en resta coite. Isshin ne lui avait jamais dit de se taire. Jamais sur ce ton.

- Tu entends les imbécilités que tu gueules ? Réfléchis deux secondes avant d'ouvrir ta grande gueule !

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que sa colère retombait brusquement, soufflée. Il venait de sauver sa tête là ? Elle eut un sourire amer.

- Tu as raison, Kurosaki. Je n'ai pas réfléchis avant de parler. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre des shinigami ? Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais les sauver, hein ?

- J'espère que vos paroles ont dépassé votre pensée, Airyuu, intervint le Sōtaicho, se rappelant à leur bon souvenir.

- Évidemment, Yama-jii, vous me connaissez non ?

Le vieux la considéra un instant du regard puis décida de laisser tomber. En effet, il la connaissait.

- Bien. J'attends donc vos explications.

- Pour votre connerie de confiance, c'est ça ?

Yamamoto lui lança un regard d'avertissement mais répondit :

- En effet.

- Très bien, capitula Isshin. Je suis ici pour Ichigo. Comme je le connais il voudra bien vite récupérer ses pouvoirs. Mais pour ça, il va avoir besoin de la collaboration du Gotei 13.

- Pourquoi l'aiderions-nous ?

- Parce qu'il vous a sauvé en battant Aizen. Et, surtout, _lui_ va surement tenter de le contacter.

- Je vois.

Ayame se demanda qui pouvait bien être le mystérieux « lui » mais décida de questionner Isshin plus tard. Parce que, elle l'avait beau traité de vieux fou sénile, Yama-jii en imposait toujours.

- Et Airyuu ?

- Moi ?

- Malgré vos dires précédents, je ne pense pas que vous êtes ici pour protéger Soul Society.

S'il ne l'avait pas cru avant, il ne la croirait pas plus maintenant. Alors, elle opta pour la désinvolture et haussa les épaules.

- Je voulais juste revoir Soul Society.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent d'un air sceptique, enfin, surtout Isshin.

- Bon, d'accord, d'accord, je voulais aussi retrouver si possible mon rang et tout le bazar qui va avec, mais maintenant, ça ne m'intéresse plus, dit-elle l'air dégoutée. Il y a bien trop de paperasse !

- Est-ce la seule raison ?

- Peut-être, dit-elle avec défi avant de céder. Oui, bon, je voulais aussi revoir des gens.

Le Sōtaicho l'invita à en dire plus mais elle resta muette comme une carpe, avec un air de défi collé au visage. Au bout d'un moment, le vieux soupira.

- Très bien. Cela suffira pour l'instant.

- Et mon zanpakutô ? intervint Ayame.

- Pardon ?

- Vous savez bien ! Pourquoi Isshin a le sien alors qu'on m'a retiré le mien ? Et comment je suis censée aller me battre sans lui ?

- Vous n'allez pas vous battre, déclara Yama-jii sans répondre à l'autre question.

- … Hein ?

Yamamoto fit signe à Sasakibe qui ouvrit la porte du bureau pour laisser passer les trois Capitaines censément partis affronter la menace au dehors du Seireitei. Ukitake, Kyouraku et Kuchiki entrèrent. Les deux premiers saluèrent d'un geste de tête Isshin et Ayame tandis que le troisième les ignorait superbement. Le poing d'Ayame la démangea.

- Yamamoto-Sōtaicho, commença le Capitaine de la sixième division, l'entrainement s'est passé comme prévu sans incident notable.

Isshin en resta bouche-bée, comme sa comparse. Ils s'étaient inquiétés pour rien ? Mais, et l'alarme, la confusion, les visages tendus ? C'avait été de la comédie ?

- Bien. Vous pouvez reprendre vos postes.

Les trois se retirèrent après avoir incliné la tête laissa de nouveau les deux anciens exilés face au Capitaine-Commandant. Ayame avait bien du mal à ne pas exploser, mais elle savait que si cela arrivait, Kurosaki –qui semblait également sur le point d'exploser – ne pourrait la sauver une seconde fois. Elle avait déjà bien assez manqué de respect ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda-t-elle les dents serrées.

- Il était important de savoir quelle serait votre réaction concernant le Seireitei face à une possible menace.

- Encore votre putain d'histoire de confiance ! explosa la quadragénaire.

- En effet.

Elle serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume, pour ne pas lui lâcher à la figure tout ce qu'elle pensait. Elle en avait déjà bien assez dit. Comment pouvait-on être aussi manipulateur ? Il leur avait fait croire que la Soul Society était en danger alors que pas du tout ! Sans un mot, avant de dire ou faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait, elle tourna les talons et quitta le bureau. Sans autorisation. Sasakibe tenta bien de l'arrêter mais elle le fusilla du regard avec une telle hargne qu'il la laissa passer. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle frappa le mur de toutes ses forces, fracturant le bois du panneau et faisant saigner sa main. Elle était hors d'elle et amère, comment avait-elle pu penser que le Sōtaicho pourrait faire preuve d'honnêteté pour une fois ? Son énergie spirituelle flamboyant de colère, elle disparut d'un pas de shunpo. Ce qu'elle haïssait ces saloperies de shinigamis et leurs intrigues à la con !


	24. La résolution d'Ayame

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Ayame m'appartiennent.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant**_

_**Note**__** : Dans ce chapitre apparait les modifications apportées aux précédents, au niveau du temps –seules trois semaines se sont écoulées – et de la modification du lieu du vieux repère d'Isshin et Ayame qui n'est plus le terrain d'entrainement d'Urahara et Yoruichi.**_

_**Note bis : Je remercie Eldar-Melda de me laisser une review pour chacun de mes chapitres, ça me fait plaisir, merci !**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 23 : La résolution d'Ayame.  
Ou, le début de la fin.**_

Lorsqu'elle refit surface, Ayame se trouvait dans un coin isolé du Seireitei. Ruminant de sombres pensées, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à l'endroit où ses pieds la menaient. À présent, elle reconnaissait l'endroit pour y être venue de nombreuses fois. À l'écart des divisions et des demeures des nobles, perdu sur un flanc de colline du Sôgyoku et impossible à dénicher si l'on ne connaissait pas l'endroit se trouvait leur ancien repère, à tous les quatre. Celui où Isshin et elle avaient trouvé refuge au début de leurs péripéties dans le Seireitei. Ayame écarta le buisson qui en dissimulait l'entrée et pénétra dans l'antre. Aux premiers abords, rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis leur dernier passage, près de trois semaines plus tôt. Les mêmes armes y prenaient toujours la poussière. Si cela se trouvait, on en avait même oublié l'existence au vu de la rouille qui commençait à grignoter du terrain sur les lames. Puis, Ayame remarqua une différence, si frappante qu'elle se demanda comment elle ne l'avait pas perçu au premier coup d'œil : au milieu d'un des râteliers trônait Seika.

Elle se précipita aussitôt pour se saisir de son zanpakutô mais hésita au dernier instant. Par quel heureux hasard avait-elle justement atterri ici ? Et, si ce n'était pas du hasard, ce que suspectait Ayame, qui pouvait l'avoir déposée et dans quel but ? Elle se repassa rapidement les personnes qui connaissaient le lieu. Kurosaki, bien évidemment. Kyouraku, pour y être venu boire avec eux, une fois ou deux. C'était tout, mais il était à parier que ce dernier en avant parlé à son grand ami de toujours, Ukitake. Restait à voir pourquoi l'un d'eux auraient fait ça. Cependant, dans l'immédiat, elle s'en fichait. D'un geste vif, comme si elle avait peur qu'on s'en empare avant elle, elle décrocha son zanpakutô dont elle caressa le fourreau. Elle s'assit ensuite en tailleur et posa l'arme qu'elle venait de dégainer sur ses genoux. Elle avait besoin de se calmer les nerfs et son monde intérieur était l'endroit idéal pour ça.

Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, c'était le chaos : le ciel était menaçant, l'orage grondait tandis que l'herbe verte ployait sous les violentes rafales et la chaine volcanique semblait au bord de l'irruption. Ayame se retourna et jeta un œil par-dessus la falaise sur laquelle elle était arrivée comme à chacune de ses visites. Un fleuve de magma s'écoulait tumultueusement. Le paysage était en parfaite harmonie avec son état d'esprit et voir tous ses éléments déchainés ne fit que raviver sa colère. Après un dernier coup d'œil à la rivière de lave qui ne cessait de croître à vue d'œil, elle se retourna.

Seika, qui était invisible la seconde d'avant, se fit soudain présente. Ayame regarda droit dans les yeux cet esprit du feu. Seika semblait entièrement humaine, si l'on exceptait la fourrure qui lui couvrait le corps. Ses courts cheveux blancs étaient parcourus de toutes les nuances que puisse avoir un feu, faisant paraitre sa chevelure comme douée d'une vie propre. C'était toujours saisissant de voir ce blanc se muer soudain en flammes qui balayaient son visage aux yeux jaunes animal et à la pupille fendue. Son corps, quant à lui, était doté d'une fourrure dorée qui le recouvrait en grande partie, ne laissant exposés que son ventre, son cou, ses mains, ses pieds et son visage. Fourrure qui semblait totalement inoffensive jusqu'à ce qu'on aperçoive des flammèches la parcourir de temps à autre. De quoi réfréner l'envie de passer sa main dedans malgré son air si doux.

- Ayame.

- Sensei.

Là-dessus, elles se mirent toutes deux en garde avant de s'élancer comme des furies l'une vers l'autre, chacune ayant soudain le zanpakutô à la main.

Le premier choc fut rude, violent, mais les suivants furent pires. Aucune des deux adversaires ne voulait concéder l'avantage à l'autre. Elles se cherchaient, sans aucune concession pour celle qui lui faisait face. Leur combat n'était que rage et violence, les attaques mortelles se succédant aux attaques mortelles, toutes déjouées chez l'une comme chez l'autre ; elles se connaissaient trop bien et il devint bientôt clair que leur combat aboutirait à un match nul. Pourtant, elles ne diminuèrent pas le rythme ni la puissance de leurs assauts, au contraire, si bien que quelques minutes plus tard, à peine, Ayame s'effondrait hors d'haleine sur l'herbe grasse. Le souffle court également, Seika s'appuyait sur son arme en la toisant d'un air sévère.

- Tu t'es affaiblie, Ayame.

- Comme si j'avais eu la possibilité que cela ne m'arrive pas ! rétorqua celle-ci.

Cependant, il n'y avait plus aucune colère dans son ton. Celle-ci s'était évaporée tout entière, en même temps que son souffle durant la bataille contre son zanpakutô. Seuls restaient deux foyers, tenaces, mais exclusivement destinés à Yamamoto et le Chuô ; les autres n'auraient pas à en subir les retombées. Après tout, c'était à cause d'eux qu'elle en était là, non ? Comme sa colère était retombée, le massif volcanique s'était calmé et l'orage s'était estompé, faisant place à des nuages lourds de pluie qui dissimulaient le crépuscule constant de ce monde. Seika y jeta un œil puis tança sa maitresse :

- Je ne veux pas de pluie dans ce monde ! J'ai déjà été suffisamment servie comme ça après la mort d'Harumi et Ryôsuke !

- Il ne pleuvra pas, promit Ayame.

- J'espère bien ! grommela l'irascible zanpakutô.

Ayame lui fit un sourire moqueur puis prit congé.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle constata que le temps avait filé et que le soir tombait déjà. Avant de se relever, elle se concentra une dernière fois afin de vérifier que personne d'indésirable ne se trouvait dans les parages. Cela fait, Ayame parcourut une dernière fois le repère du regard avant de se relever et de s'étirer. Elle avait des courbatures partout ! Lorsque ce fut fait, elle sortit de son abri et regagna le sommet de la colline du Sōkyoku, Seika à la ceinture. Aussitôt, les deux bruyants troisièmes sièges de la treizième division apparurent.

- Airyuu Ayame, veuillez-nous suivre ! lança le garçon.

- C'est ce que j'allais dire, copieur !

- C'est toi la copieuse !

- Non ! Je suis plus concernée que toi quand il s'agit du Capitaine !

- Pas du tout !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, ne prêtant plus du tout attention à Ayame qui s'éclipsa aussitôt en pas éclair. Lorsque les deux zouaves s'en aperçurent, elle était déjà loin.

Lorsqu'elle avait trouvé Isshin, ils avaient établi ensemble un plan qui devait les mener à Soul Society d'une part, mais qui devait surtout tâter le terrain pour voir si les shinigami étaient prêts à de nouveau les accepter en leur sein et ainsi pouvoir regagner leur place de Capitaine dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Apparemment, c'était le cas. Du moins, elle l'avait pensé jusqu'à ce que le Sōtaicho leur face comprendre qu'il n'avait pas confiance en eux. D'un côté c'était logique : comment savoir s'ils étaient vraiment digne de confiance, ces deux bannis ? Mais de l'autre, c'était terriblement humiliant. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'y étaient bien pris. Ils avaient dû improviser dans de nombreux moments, et en plus, Ayame s'était vite rendue compte que reprendre sa place au sein du Gotei 13 n'intéressait pas vraiment Isshin qui était venu ici pour des raisons propres, comme son fils par exemple. Ayame elle-même, comme elle l'avait avoué au Capitaine de la première division, n'était plus sure de vouloir reprendre la place qui avait été la sienne. Elle ne se sentait plus à sa place dans ce Gotei si dissemblable mais si semblable aussi à celui qui avait été le sien. Elle n'était pas non plus à sa place dans le monde des humains, où tout évoluait bien plus vite qu'à Soul Society dans laquelle, pourtant, elle se sentait déjà perdue face aux innovations apportées. Elle ne savait plus vers quoi se tourner. Alors, elle prit une grande décision.

.*.

Ashido était en train de s'échauffer. La nuit avait beau être tombée, cela l'indifférait, lui qui revenait d'un monde où le soleil ne brillait jamais. Il était seul et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Les gens de la première division ne lui manifestaient aucun intérêt et il leur rendait la pareille. Après avoir vécu seul près de deux siècles, il ne savait plus comment se comporter en société et, déjà, il avait du mal à se conformer aux ordres, malgré le peu reçus, qui différaient de ce que lui aurait fait. En conséquence de quoi, il était un peu à la marge, ne parlant presque pas aux shinigami, la seule exception étant la gamine qu'il avait rencontrée au Hueco Mundo et qui semblait sincèrement heureuse de le voir.

- Ashido-kun.

Il releva la tête pour voir que son ancienne supérieure se tenait à moins de trois mètres. Il se redressa, laissant là ses exercices et vint à sa rencontre.

- Je veux te parler.

- J'écoute.

Ayame resta un instant silencieuse, ne sachant pas trop comment formuler sa pensée puis se lança :

- Comment… Comment se passe ta réintégration chez les shinigami ?

Ce fut à son tour de rester silencieux, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait dire. Finalement, Ashido opta pour la vérité.

- J'ai vécu trop longtemps seul.

Ayame l'approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Je m'en doutais. J'ai parlé à Kurosaki et nous avons conclu qu'il était temps de plier bagage. Lui va retourner dans le Monde Réel – son gosse va bientôt se réveiller et il veut retrouver ses gamines – mais que dirais-tu de venir avec moi ?

- Où ça ?

- Soul Society est bien plus vaste que le Seireitei et les districts du Rukongai. Serais-tu tenté de jouer aux explorateurs ?

Le garçon aux cheveux couleur d'argile laissa le silence se réinstaller entre eux tandis qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la question. Durant tout le temps qu'il avait passé au Hueco Mundo il n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir purifier un maximum de hollows pour rendre la terre plus sûre. Quand Kuchiki Rukia l'avait informé que son action n'avait aucun impact, il s'était allé à désirer rentrer chez lui, au Seireitei. Cependant, une fois là-bas, il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il n'y était plus à sa place. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre option, du moins le pensait-il jusqu'à ce qu'Ayame vienne avec son étrange proposition. Ashido se laissa tenter –si les autorités étaient d'accord, pourquoi pas ? Seulement, elles ignoraient tout du projet d'Ayame et il ne le savait pas – et acquiesça.

- J'en serai.

.*.

Ukitake songeait sérieusement à se mettre lui-même en quête d'Ayame lorsque celle-ci ouvrit tranquillement le shoji près duquel il était posté.

- Ayame-chan ?

- Salut Ukitake. J'ai hésité à aller à la deuxième division mais comme tu es censé me surveiller, j'ai vite fais mon choix.

- Tu as eu raison. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais Soi Fon ne veut plus te voir.

Ah bon ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait mené la vie dure, pourtant. Quoi que… Ayame se souvint de la dernière fois où elle avait vu le Capitaine de la deuxième division. Elle lui avait _accidentellement_ fait un croche-pied juste devant une marche. Malheureusement, la bonne femme n'était pas tombée, mais sa tête avait valu le détour. Ayame eut un sourire moqueur et le capitaine aux cheveux blancs soupira. Elle l'ignora et claqua dans ses mains.

- Bon ! Je dors où moi ? Dans une chambre d'officier ou dans tes quartiers ?

- Dans un dortoir.

Le visage de la femme se décomposa.

- Quoi ?

Jyuushiro acquiesça, sérieux comme la mort. Ayame lui adressa un regard soupçonneux.

- Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait.

- Imbécile ! tonna Ayame, une grosse veine battant sur sa tempe.

Il esquissa un sourire et elle sortit en coup de vent avant de s'énerver vraiment contre cet abruti.

Ukitake la retrouva assise au pied de la rambarde, les pieds pendant dans le vide et la tête contre les barreaux qu'elle tenait en main.

- Toujours fâchée ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Crève.

- J'en conclus que non.

Ayame redressa la tête, scandalisée. Quoi, elle n'avait plus l'air en colère là ? Bon, il avait raison –maudit soit-il – mais tout de même ! Elle bougonna dans sa barbe avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Sans se laisser démonter, Jyuushiro s'accouda à la rambarde à côté d'elle. Tous les deux eurent une impression de déjà-vu. Après quelques minutes, Ayame jeta un coup d'œil à cet enquiquineur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle recommença son manège plusieurs fois puis craqua :

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé.

- Quand ça ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Tu le sais parfaitement, espèce de vil shinigami manipulateur !

Cependant, elle le dit quand même :

- Déjà, quand j'ai débarqué. J'avais espéré que tu serais toujours en convalescence après les blessures reçues à Karakura, mais comme un con, même pas guéri, déjà sur ma route ! Oh, et puis après tout, c'est de ta faute si je t'ai blessé, voilà ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas être là ! Fallait attendre d'être entièrement remis avant de m'attaquer !

Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs sourit devant son raisonnement et la laissa continuer sur sa lancée. À un moment donné, Ayame s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et referma la bouche, soudain muette. Elle changea brusquement de sujet :

- Comment avez-vous pu nous oublier, Kyouraku, Unohana et toi ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Ukitake soupira.

- Je ne sais pas trop, Ayame-chan tout le monde parlait de vous au Seireitei –et même dans le Rukongai – et puis, du jour au lendemain, plus personne n'en a parlé. On a nommé de nouveaux Capitaines et ce fut comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé.

- Ce n'est pas une explication, ça, c'est une excuse ! Et puis, comment ça se fait qu'Ashido se souvenait de moi alors ?

- Le Chuô a sans doute pris des mesures pour appliquer sa sentence. Il vous avait condamné à l'oubli, ça n'allait pas si vous étiez évoqués à tous les coins de rue. Quant à Ashido-kun, il avait disparu avant même que l'agitation ne retombe.

- Mouais, dit-elle, pas totalement convaincue. Et vous vous êtes souvenus de nous comme ça, d'un coup ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quand Genryuusai-Sensei nous a dit qui vous étiez… Oui.

- Pas très au point, leur combine, au Chuô, hein ?

- Elle a tenu plus de deux siècles, quand même.

- Nh.

- Tant que l'on en est aux confidences, si tu me disais ce que tu es allée faire au Hueco Mundo ?

- La même chose que ce que j'avais écrit dans cette connerie de lettre que l'autre a dû lire en public pendant votre réunion, rétorqua-t-elle avec humeur.

- Mais encore ?

- Retrouver une saloperie de hollow qui a bousillé ma saloperie de vie et celle de Ryôsuke-kun par la même occasion ! Et comme le sort s'acharne contre moi ce salopard avait déjà été purifié depuis des années ! s'emporta-t-elle, allant même jusqu'à frapper l'un des barreaux de la rambarde avant de se calmer aussi sec.

- C'est le hollow qui t'a infligé une blessure à la tête ?

- Ouais, répondit-elle en passant machinalement une main à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais été voir Retsu-san ?

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini cet interrogatoire ?

- Désolé.

Ayame releva la tête vers lui puis se remit debout sur ses deux pieds, les poings sur les hanches.

- Comment tu veux que je me fâche contre toi si tu t'excuse toujours avec cette tête contrite, hein ?

Il sourit et Ayame se dit qu'il était vraiment trop beau pour elle. En même temps, elle eut une furieuse envie de l'embrasser qu'elle réprima à grand peine.

- Bon, où est-ce que je dors, moi, pour finir ?

- Une des chambres d'officiers est libre, tu peux l'utiliser.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle de Vice-Capitaine.

Ayame lui lança un regard étonné mais ferma son grand clapet ; Urahara lui avait dit pourquoi la treizième division n'avait plus de Vice-Capitaine. Elle se laissa conduire jusque-là mais lorsqu'elle entra à la suite d'Ukitake, une expression peinée voila ses traits. Les affaires personnelles du Vice-Capitaine avaient toutes disparues, hormis une estampe frappée de la spirale de son clan.

- Pourquoi toujours les Shiba ? murmura-t-elle.

C'était un Shiba qui les avait aidés, Kurosaki et elle, à affronter puis fuir Soul Society la veille de leur exécution ce même Shiba qui avait été identifié par les shinigami comme le Vice-Capitaine de la neuvième division, faisant destituer leur grande famille, et blessé à mort alors même qu'ils atteignaient le Monde Réel. Et il fallait que ce soit dans la chambre d'un Shiba décédé qu'elle dorme. Le destin était vraiment cruel. Ukitake, qui n'en menait pas bien large non plus, quitta les lieux rapidement. Cependant, avant qu'il ne sorte, Ayame l'attrapa par le bras.

- Merci, lui dit-elle avec ferveur, le laissant surpris.

Elle lui fit un dernier signe de main, lança un « bonne nuit ! ». Pour elle, c'était plus un adieu qu'autre chose car le lendemain, à l'aube, elle serait partie avec Ashido.


	25. Dessous les masques

_**Auteur :**__** Hiyoru**_

_**Rating :**__** K+**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers de Bleach et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubô. L'histoire et Ayame m'appartiennent.**_

_**Paring :**__** Néant**_

_**Note :**__** Bon, je vous le dit tout go, ce chapitre est le dernier. C'est notamment pour ça qu'il a été si long à paraitre (je m'en excuse d'ailleurs) : de un, je ne voulais pas le finir, et de deux... il en a fait qu'à sa tête ! Le résultat n'est pas du tout celui attendu au départ.**_

_**Mais trêve de blablas, enjoy :)**_

_**Les Oubliés**_

_**Chapitre 24 : Dessous les masques.**_

_[…]_

_- Jyuushiro-Sempai…_

_- Ayame-chan._

_- Laisse-moi passer._

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- Qui le saura ?!_

_- Moi, déjà._

_- Toi et ton stupide sens de l'honneur ! Laisse-moi passer, personne ne le saura jamais !_

_Il secoua tristement la tête._

_- Malheureusement je ne peux pas. Je dois me soumettre aux ordres._

- … _Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi._

_- Je n'aime pas non plus à avoir me battre mais je n'ai pas le choix._

_- Très bien… Dans ce cas, je suppose que je vais devoir le libérer… BAN-KAI !_

_Sans plus s'encombrer de détails, Ayame planta son zanpakutô dans le sol, la main sur la garde. De grandes flammes s'élevèrent, la cachant à la vue de son adversaire qui leva un bras devant ses yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Lorsqu'elles s'estompèrent, Jyuushiro eut une vue directe sur le Bankai de la jeune femme. Le tachi* de son Shikai avait viré au blanc incandescent et le nom de l'arme s'était inscrit sur la lame en deux kanji noirs. Les flammes de son Shikai avaient grandi, dépassant sa garde pour s'enrouler autour de son bras en une chaine brulante avant de s'évaser dans son dos en un mur de flammes au milieu duquel flottaient ses longs cheveux retenus en une queue de cheval._

_- Fushi Seika*, annonça Ayame._

_Ukitake ne se laissa pas démonté par l'apparence tapageuse de son Bankai et prit l'initiative de l'attaque, Shikai en main. Aussitôt, Ayame se porta au contact et les deux lames se croisèrent avec un bruit de ferraille. Jyuushiro fut déstabilisé par le regard haineux qu'elle lui porta mais réussit à repousser ses attaques. Le combat fut bref, comme l'un était en Bankai et l'autre persistait à rester en Shikai. Cependant, Ukitake s'en tira pas mal, grâce à la capacité de son arme, jusqu'à ce qu'Ayame n'y mette un coup d'arrêt. Il se rendit compte, trop tard, que toutes les flammes du Bankai s'étaient concentrées dans la lame. Jyuushiro voulut reculer mais…_

_- Taku*._

_L'explosion le souffla. Il atterrit durement sur le sol et ne put plus que lutter pour rester conscient. […]_

_.*._

Ukitake se réveilla en sentant que ça n'allait pas être un bon jour. Il se sentait faible et un sombre pressentiment planait au-dessus de sa tête, lui glaçant les sangs. Jusque-là, son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé – même s'il aurait parfois aimé qu'il le fasse – et c'est donc avec appréhension qu'il débuta la journée. En premier lieu, il alla vérifier qu'Ayame était toujours là où il l'avait laissée. Il entrouvrit le shôji de la chambre et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, rassuré de voir qu'elle était toujours au lit. Quelques fois – souvent même, il s'interrogeait à propos de ce bout de femme. Son comportement était parfois si étonnant qu'il ne s'avait pas comment réagir, et il avait beau dire, ni lui ni son vieil ami Shunsui, ou même Unohana, ne se souvenait complètement de l'époque où ils étaient Capitaines, elle et ses amis.

Il s'apprêtait à refermer le shôji lorsqu'un doute le prit. Il allait faire un pas dans la chambre lorsque deux « Capitaines ! » simultanés se firent entendre. Jyuushiro soupira et referma le battant avant de se tourner vers ses deux subordonnés qui accouraient en se poussant pour être le premier.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Capitaine ! Le Capitaine-Commandant a demandé une réunion d'urgence !

Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Les réunions imprévues annonçaient toujours de graves évènements.

- Bien, j'y vais, dit-il, interrompant les deux phénomènes en pleine dispute.

Ils se stoppèrent net avant d'échanger un regard gêné.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Airyuu est aussi demandée, Capitaine !

- Ne me coupe pas la parole, copieuse ! aboya Kotsubaki, poing levé.

- C'est toi le copieur, tu n'avais qu'à le dire plus vite ! rétorqua aussitôt Kotetsu.

- Très bien, fit Ukitake.

Il rouvrit le Shôji donnant sur les appartements du Vice-Capitaine sous les regards éberlués de Sentarô et Kiyone – qu'allait-il faire chez Kaien ? – et alla droit au futon.

- Ayame-chan, appela-t-il en la secouant, Ayame-chan !

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais soudain un oreiller roula hors de la couverture, révélant la supercherie : Ayame était partie de bien longtemps. Un vilain juron parvint aux oreilles des deux troisièmes sièges qui avaient passé la tête par le shôji ouvert.

.*.

Ayame mit sa main en visière et regarda vers le ciel aux couleurs de l'aube, un sourire aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui, elle faisait un trait définitif sur le passé elle pouvait enfin redémarrer du bon pied en toute bonne foi : adieu faits et plus aucun regret, ou presque, derrière, elle se décidait enfin à repartir de l'avant. La veille, tandis qu'elle allait parler avec Ashido puis Ukitake, Kurosaki s'était rendu chez le Capitaine en chef pour obtenir l'autorisation expresse pour retourner à Karakura. Si tout c'était bien passé, il était parti en même temps qu'elle, mais en grandes pompes dans son cas – l'occasion idéale pour déserter donc.

À ses côtés, Ashido semblait moins enthousiaste. Il s'était rendu compte, lorsqu'ils avaient passé la porte Nord du Seireitei, que son ancien Capitaine et lui ne partaient pas vraiment en toute légalité. Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait accepté de la suivre, il ne pouvait pas décemment la laisser seule… Il jeta un regard en coin à Ayame qui semblait définitivement de bonne humeur et ajusta son maigre bagage sur son épaule sans un mot.

Alors qu'ils marchaient sous la frondaison des arbres de la forêt bordant les premiers districts, Ayame perdit soudainement son air joyeux et fronça les sourcils.

- Je crois, dit-elle, que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

Cependant, elle n'accéléra pas l'allure ni ne fit rien pour se cacher, ce qui intrigua son compagnon. Il se concentra alors et repéra très rapidement l'énergie spirituelle de Kurosaki Isshin qui se dirigeait droit vers eux. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il était à leurs côtés.

- Kurosaki, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne retournes pas dans le monde réel ?

- Si, si, mais… Airyuu, il faut absolument que tu rentres au Seireitei !

Un instant, Ayame le considéra avec stupeur, puis la colère la prit :

- Et pourquoi ça, espèce de gros mollusque visqueux ?! J'ai enfin trouvé une porte de sortie, ce n'est pas pour me la claquer sous le nez, abruti atrophié du cerveau !

- Airyuu, il faut que tu le fasses, la pressa Isshin. Il faut vraiment que tu viennes !

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça, hein, tu peux me le dire, crétin des alpes dégénéré ? s'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence.

- Tu risquerais d'être vilainement surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces devinettes encore ?!

- Viens avec moi, tu verras ! Si ça ne te convient pas, tu pourras toujours faire ce que tu avais en tête !

Il semblait de plus en plus fébrile, ses yeux brillants d'une vive émotion. Ayame lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

- C'est encore une magouille du Vieux ? demanda-t-elle, crachant le dernier mot.

Elle n'avait pas encore digéré ses entourloupes, à celui-là, et c'était l'un des moteurs de sa décision de fuir le Seireitei, mais non la Soul Society.

- Non ! Enfin si, mais non ! Du moins pas vraiment.

- Exprime-toi clairement au nom du ciel, Kurosaki !

- Je ne peux pas il faut que tu viennes voir par toi-même.

- Alors ça ne m'intéresse pas, dit-elle avant de se détourner.

- Dans ce cas, tu le regretteras pour le restant de tes jours.

Piquée dans sa curiosité, Ayame lui refit face.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Viens voir.

Elle céda, le maudissant jusqu'à la vingtième génération pour ça – et elle, qui ne savait pas résister, avec – mais elle céda.

- Je te préviens, Kurosaki, si c'est une de tes combines foireuses, à toi ou au Vieux, tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant ! Et pour de bon !

Sur ces mots, elle disparut en shunpo, laissant là les deux hommes. Ashido ne savait plus quoi faire et regarda Isshin.

- Tu devrais venir aussi, gamin. Ça pourrait te concerner également.

- Bien, acquiesça-t-il avant de suivre Kurosaki.

.*.

Au Seireitei, c'était l'ébullition. La discipline semblait s'être complètement évanouie et nombre de shinigamis s'étaient regroupés par petits groupes pour discuter vivement à l'aide de grands gestes. Ayame, qui sautait de toit en toit à l'aide du pas éclair, fronça les sourcils : si une attaque survenait maintenant, les défenses du Seireitei risquaient d'être balayées comme de vulgaires fétus de pailles, avec une telle désorganisation ! Elle secoua la tête. Mais pourquoi se souciait-elle de ça, ce n'était plus ses affaires !

- Bon, où faut-il aller ? demanda-t-elle à ses compagnons qui venaient de la rejoindre.

- Dans la salle de réunion des Capitaines.

Ayame pila net.

- Il faut aller _où ça _? C'est une mauvaise blague j'espère, Kurosaki ! Je m'efforce de quitter les shinigamis et toi tu veux que je me dans la gueule du loup ?!

- Il n'y a pas de loup par ici, marmonna Ashido.

- C'est une expression terrienne, lui expliqua Ayame avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Isshin. Il est hors de question que j'y aille, Kurosaki, tu m'entends ? Je suis revenue au Seireitei parce que je pensais que tu avais quelque chose d'intéressant à me montrer, pas pour me faire de nouveau mettre aux arrêts !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Airyuu…

- M'en fous ! Je reprends mon plan initial ! Je me barre !

Isshin soupira, l'air grave, avant de poser son ultimatum :

- Préfères-tu aller de toi-même là-bas ou être escortée par des Capitaines, Airyuu ?

- Quoi ?! Tu m'as piégée espèce de… ! enragea Ayame.

- Holà, holà, on se calme, on se calme ! dit Isshin en agitant les mains, une grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

- Si tu crois que je vais me calmer… ! cria la femme, son énergie spirituelle flamboyant sous la colère.

Si elle ne se calmait pas bientôt, elle risquait d'exploser – comme avec Kurotsuchi – et ça allait faire mal…

- Airyuu… tenta encore Kurosaki.

- La ferme !

- Capitaine... fit Ashido.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-elle.

- Votre énergie spirituelle doit être ressentie à des kilomètres à la ronde, dit-il calmement. Si vous voulez passer inaperçue, c'est mal engagé.

- Hein ? Merde !

Ayame entreprit de la dissimuler aussitôt, se calmant par la même occasion, et Kurosaki coula un regard admiratif vers Ashido. Ce gamin était vraiment doué !

- Kurosaki… dit Ayame.

Isshin réprima un mouvement de recul.

- Euh… Oui ?

- Je veux que tu me jures que peu importe ce qui m'attend, je pourrai en ressortir libre de mes mouvements – et pareil pour Ashido !

- Airyuu…

- Jure ! Sur ton contrat avec ton zanpakutô !

Kurosaki resta longtemps silencieux puis :

- Je te promets que tu seras libre de partir si tu le veux. Et Ashido aussi.

Elle hésita encore quelques instants puis se décida :

- Très bien. Je viens.

.*.

Ayame s'attendait, vu que c'était là que Kurosaki l'avait emmenée, enfin lui puis Sasakibe en personne, que la salle de réunion des Capitaines soit comble. Or, il n'en était rien, bien au contraire elle était même vide, sans même Yamamoto, excepté trois personnages qui se tenaient dans l'ombre, au fond de la salle, près du fauteuil du Capitaine-Commandant, et elle avec Ashido, puisque Sasakibe s'était retiré. Ayame en fut troublée, d'autant plus qu'elle ne ressentait pas du tout l'énergie spirituelle de ces trois-là, ce qui était pratiquement impossible à moins que, comme elle, ils n'aient atteint le Renkai – et _ça_, c'était impossible.

L'un d'eux s'avança. Grand, les yeux marrons, les cheveux noirs noués en une queue de cheval qui lui descendait jusqu'aux hanches, il avait un visage sévère sans l'ombre d'une barbe et, Ayame se glaça d'effroi à cette vue, il portait l'uniforme de la Garde Royale comme les deux autres, rien de moins ! Pas étonnant, dans ces conditions, qu'elle n'arrive pas à repérer leur énergie spirituelle, après tout, la Garde était un degré « au-dessus » du Gotei 13 c'était la promotion des Capitaines les plus méritants. Mais que diable faisaient-ils ici ?!

- Airyuu Ayame ? demanda-t-il, plus comme une affirmation qu'une interrogation d'ailleurs.

Raide, Ayame acquiesça sèchement de la tête et le Garde se tourna vers Ashido.

- Vous pouvez partir, le congédia-t-il froidement.

Aussitôt, la convoquée le prit en grippe. Non mais il se prenait pour qui, avec ses grands airs ?

- Non, il peut rester, contra un de ses compagnons sans esquisser un geste.

- Très bien, s'inclina le premier à sa grande surprise.

Ayame reporta alors son attention sur les deux autres, ceux qui se tenaient en retrait, et constata que leurs traits étaient masqués. Des bourreaux ? s'interrogea-t-elle avec une pointe de panique avant de se dire que, si Ashido restait, ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Du moins, l'espérait-elle. Elle jeta un œil vers la porte de la salle.

- Airyuu Ayame, reprit leur interlocuteur d'un ton solennel. La Garde Royale souhaite vous faire une proposition que vous ne pourrez pas refuser.

Comment ça, qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser ? Ce salopard de Kurosaki lui avait promis que… L'autre reprit la parole :

- Joignez-vous à nous.

Ayame en fut saisie et ne put émettre qu'un très distingué « hein ?! » de stupéfaction. À ses côtés, Ashido n'en menait pas plus large qu'elle, tout aussi hébété.

- Le Gotei 13 ne voudra plus vous compter dans ses rangs du fait de votre puissance et de votre indiscipline. Il s'agit-là d'une offre très généreuse.

Vu sa tête, il n'agréait pas vraiment ladite offre mais se faisait fort de la présenter tout de même.

- C'est une opportunité qui ne se refuse pas, termina-t-il à contrecœur.

Le visage dissimulé dans l'ombre, Ayame resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de relever la tête.

- Non.

- Nous vous… Pardon ?!

- Non. C'est très sympathique à vous mais non. Je ne veux pas intégrer la Garde Royale. Je préfère visiter Soul Society tiens.

Son interlocuteur en resta muet de consternation. Cependant, un rire retentit dans la salle et l'un des deux autres gardes royaux s'avança près de son homologue, posant une main sur son épaule.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Nakamura-kun, nous t'avions dit qu'elle refuserait !

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle connaissait cette voix.

- Comment le saviez-vous ? demanda Ayame d'un ton où perçait la méfiance.

- Parce que nous te connaissons bien, Ayame-chan !

- Quoi ?

- Il est temps de faire tomber le masque, tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant au dernier des gardes resté en retrait.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis s'avança. Nakamura, quant à lui, se recula jusqu'à se trouver derrière ses compagnons. Ces deux derniers ôtèrent leur masque d'un même geste, provoquant la stupéfaction d'Ayame et ses compagnons. L'un, celui qui avait parlé, possédait une tignasse de cheveux blonds qui tombait en désordre entre ses omoplates, un visage rieur et des yeux bleus, l'autre, en réalité une femme, portaient ses cheveux plus courts – jusqu'à l'épaule – et les avaient repoussés derrière son oreilles. Ses yeux étaient couleur noisette et son visage doux … Ils n'avaient pas changés d'un pouce.

- Ha… Ha… Ha… Haru…Harumi-chan ? Ryô…Ryôsuke-kun ? J'y… J'y crois pas ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes m… Vous êtes morts ! s'exclama Ayame.

- On a bien failli, c'est vrai, dit Ryôsuke en posant la main sur son torse avec une grimace, mais nous ne le sommes pas, comme tu le vois.

- Mais… Mais…

- Je suis désolée que vous ayez pensé que nous étions morts, Ayame-chan, normalement, Isshin-kun et toi, vous auriez dû rejoindre la Garde Royale bien plus tôt mais vous vous êtes enfuis.

Ayame tourna la tête vers Harumi, qui venait de parler, puis vers Ryôsuke, puis de nouveau vers Harumi. Elle se rapprocha de quelques pas, incertaine.

- Ce n'est pas vrai… C'est impossible…

- Tu vois bien que si, acquiesça calmement Ryôsuke.

L'ancienne Capitaine les considéra encore quelques instants puis, brusquement, se jeta sur eux, en pleurs. Derrière Ashido considérait la scène, stupéfait. Nakamura, lui, observait les retrouvailles d'un air blasé.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Ayame, ébahie, les yeux encore humides, après avoir examiné ses amis sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien réels.

- Après notre combat, expliqua Harumi, Ryôsuke-kun et moi nous sommes réveillés dans une infirmerie qui nous était inconnues. On nous a expliqués qu'on nous avait transférés dans la division royale, et que vous alliez bientôt nous rejoindre, Isshin-kun et toi. Mais vous n'êtes jamais arrivés.

- Ces imbéciles, commenta Nakamura. Quelques heures et il vous aurait été annoncé que votre peine de mort était commuée, mais il a fallu que vous fassiez de votre nez !

- Et comment pouvait-on le deviner ?! aboya Ayame, qui le trouvait antipathique. On n'allait pas se laisser abattre comme des chiens alors qu'on avait rien fait !

- Tch !

- Nakamura-kun, ce n'est pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état.

Le susnommé grommela quelque chose d'indistinct avant de poursuivre à haute voix :

- De toutes manières, nous allons repartir, puisque Airyuu a refusé de nous accompagner.

- Hein ?! intervint cette dernière. Mais... Non ! Non !

- Donc tu révises ta décision ?

- Ano*… dit Ayame en se grattant la tête, je peux y réfléchir ?

- Non ! trancha, intransigeant, Nakamura.

Ayame le regarda de travers.

- Pardon ? Vous exigez que je balance ma décision, comme ça, sans réfléchir ?

- Exactement.

- Alors non.

Les mots avaient jailli sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et elle ne mesura leur impact qu'en voyant la tête de ses amis après qu'ils aient franchi ses lèvres.

- Tu refuserais d'accéder à la division royale ? demanda, incrédule, Ryôsuke.

- Franchement, je… Je n'en sais rien ! Qu'est-ce que j'en aurais eu à battre de la division royale alors que je ne l'ai jamais vue, hein ? Et puis, là-dessus, vous débarquer la bouche en fleur alors qu'on vous croyait mort et tout et tout ! Putain, mais vous vous rendez compte du choc ?

- Oui, dit froidement Nakamura. Ta décision ?

Ayame se mordilla la lèvre, hésita, regarda vers ses amis qu'elle avait cru perdu puis vers Ashido…

- Et Ashido ?

- Quoi, Ashido ?

- Il n'est plus à sa place nulle part, après avoir passé tout ce temps isolé au Hueco Mundo.

- Il n'est pas assez puissant, affirma aussitôt Nakamura.

- Ashido a toujours été très fort, s'insurgea aussitôt Ayame qui n'aimait pas que cet homme antipathique s'en prenne à son ancien subordonné. Et il a dû progresser encore énormément progresser au Hueco Mundo !

- Je suis désolée, Ayame-chan, mais ce n'est pas à nous de décider cela, se désola Harumi.

- Mais si tu nous accompagnes, on te promet de tout faire pour qu'il soit accepté, déclara Ryôsuke, l'air sérieux.

Nakamura eut l'air sur le point de protester, puis se ravisa et croisa les bras, l'air renfrogné, pour manifester sa désapprobation. Personne n'en eut cure.

- Je… hésita encore Ayame. C'est merveilleux de vous revoir, bien sûr, mais…

- Mais quoi, Ayame ? Ne nous dit pas que tu es passée poule-mouillée en notre absence ! s'exclama Ryôsuke en laissant tomber le suffixe.

Ladite poule mouillée le trucida du regard.

- Bien sûr que non, et puis quoi encore !

- Alors pourquoi tu hésites ? Tu n'as rien à perdre à venir avec nous ! À moins que tu ne vises toujours un certain Capitaine, persifla-t-il, l'air entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là, imbécile invétéré ?! Bien sûr que non ! La preuve, je viens avec vous ! répliqua aussitôt Ayame avant de se rendre compte dans quel piège elle venait de tomber.

- Bien, alors c'est réglé ! s'exclama-t-il avec un énorme sourire sur son visage.

- Soit maudit, toi et ton sourire idiot, marmonna Ayame, s'apercevant par la même occasion qu'il avait bien eu raison d'agir ainsi parce qu'elle était incapable, maintenant qu'elle était sûre et certaine de les avoir retrouvés, de les laisser partir sans elle une seconde fois…

* * *

***Petit Dico Japonais-Français***

*Tachi : Pour rappel, le tachi (大刀) est un sabre possédant une lame courbe d'environ 70 cm, précurseur du sabre japonais classique. C'est principalement une arme de cavalerie (cfr Wikipédia).

*Fushi Seika : Littéralement, « Feu Sacré Immortel ». Il s'agit du nom du Bankai d'Ayame.

*Taku : Embrase.

*Ano : Euh

* * *

_**On se retrouvera pour la dernière fois pour l'épilogue, qui devrait paraitre... un de ces jours... D'ici là, bonne fin de vacances/bonne rentrée scolaire !**_


	26. Epilogue

_**Voici donc l'épilogue des oubliés. Il est court, un peu discontinu, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. On se retrouve pour la dernière fois en bas.**_

_**ENJOY !**_

Les Oubliés :  
Épilogue

Ayame plia puis déplia ses doigts, nerveuse, en fixant les doubles portes closes devant elle. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains étaient moites et… C'était complètement _idiot_, se rabroua-t-elle. N'empêche, la peur lui liquéfiait les entrailles et lui nouait la gorge. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'elle avait passé ses portes, on l'avait condamnée à mort ça ne donnait vraiment pas envie de recommencer, même si cette fois elle n'était pas menottée ni accompagnée de gardes. Non, cette fois, elle était _seule_. Et c'était justement de cette solitude que surgissait la panique, l'envie de fuir à toutes jambes. Avec des compagnons, même des _putains_ de gardes, elle pouvait être bravache, lever le menton bien haut et hurler ses défis à la face du monde ! Alors que, seule, la façade se craquelait les vieux fantômes revenaient en douce pour la hanter, son imagination s'emballait et…

Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement, pivotant sur leurs gonds. De la pièce obscure, quelques murmures et bruissements lui parvenaient. Il était encore temps de faire demi-tour, de reculer. Elle pouvait tourner les talons, fuir tout cela, quitter le Seireitei… ! Mais pour aller où ? se demanda-t-elle comme ses jambes esquissaient déjà un mouvement de recul. Pour se retrouver seule, une fois de plus, et devoir fuir encore – toujours ? Pour laisser passer la chance de retrouver définitivement ses amis d'antan ? Elle s'y refusait. Elle n'était pas lâche, que diable ! Il était hors de question de tout abandonner maintenant ! Même si pour ça, elle devait les affronter… Eux. La Central 46. Ces bourreaux dissimulés derrière leur masque.

- Airyuu Ayame, appela l'un des numéros.

Lequel ? Elle aurait bien été en peine de le dire. Peut-être le dix-huit ou le vingt là-bas, qui siégeait sur l'estrade.

- Oui, répondit-elle le plus fermement possible.

Et elle s'avança jusqu'à la barre, seul endroit illuminé des lieux, fait pour mettre seul en évidence le visage du témoin. Ou de l'accusé. Alors même qu'elle y posait ses mains, la porte se referma derrière elle avec fracas et un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne. D'appréhension, de peur même, peut-être. Car elle se trouvait seule pour se défendre, face aux quarante-six…

.*.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle quitta le sanctuaire de la Chambre des 46 que le soulagement cueillit Ayame. Un soulagement tel, qu'il lui coupa momentanément le souffle et elle dut se retenir au mur, les jambes tremblantes. Elle avait été devant le Chuô, avait parlé, argumenté, et elle s'en sortait en ayant obtenu gain de cause ! Une bouffée de joie l'envahit, elle jubila. Vaincus, ses vieux démons ! Enchainés, liés, enfermés, supprimés ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait idiote d'avoir à ce point eu peur des vieux grincheux derrière leur masque ! Réprimant sévèrement le sourire béat qui manquait malgré tout de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres, Ayame se hâta vers les divisions.

- Yo, Aya-chan !

Ayame s'arrêta et chercha son interlocuteur du regard ne le trouva pas. Un rire étouffé lui parvint, qui lui fit lever la tête. Sur le toit de droite, nonchalamment couché de biais, Ryôsuke lui faisait de grands signes d'une main, tandis que l'autre piochait allégrement dans un énorme sac de Konpeitô (sorte de bonbons japonais, dont, notamment, Yachiru raffole). À ses côtés reposait le masque qu'il portait lors de leur rencontre dans la salle des Capitaines.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en tapotant les tuiles près de lui.

Ayame le rejoignit sur le toit d'un bond.

- Ryôsuke-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je suis venu t'offrir un soutien psychologique à la suite de ta rencontre avec les vieux cons, dit-il sérieusement avant d'enfourner une nouvelle poigne de bonbons.

- Très réconfortant, ton soutien, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton acide. Et tu ne devrais pas tu te balader sans ton masque.

- C'est trop chiant ce truc ! En plus ça tient super chaud et je ne sais pas manger de konpeitô avec !

Elle se retint de soupirer. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que les gardes royaux étaient au Seireitei et Ayame se rendait de plus en plus compte à quel point elle avait idéalisés ses amis depuis leur précédente séparation. Après tout, on ne disait pas du mal des morts. À présent, elle se souvenait du côté orgueilleux qu'avait conféré son éducation de noble à Harumi et de la jalousie à elle, Ayame, qui lui mordait parfois le cœur en voyant à quel point son amie réussissait facilement là où elle échouait. Pareillement, elle redécouvrait le Ryôsuke qui adorait la mise en scène et qui pouvait se révéler puéril… Enfin non, celui-là, elle le découvrait. Parce que le Ryôsuke qu'elle connaissait, c'était le bosseur qui adorait déconner avec ses amis (et avaler des konpeitô). Mais de celui-là, point de traces, ou alors seulement quelques relents.

- Et si quelqu'un te voit ?

- Rien à foutre, de toutes façons, plus personne ne se souvient de nous, bouda-t-il.

- Si, Ukitake, Kyouraku et Unohana.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi tu parles toujours d'Ukitake ? demanda-t-il.

- Hein ? Mais… c'est faux ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

- Si, c'est vrai.

- Non, c'est faux.

- Si, c'est vrai !

- Non c'est faux ! Je ne parle pas tout le temps de lui !

- Et là qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

- C'est toi qui… commença-t-elle avant d'apercevoir son sourire goguenard. Mais c'est que tu te fous de ma gueule !

- Ah bon ?

- Espèce de… !

- Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec le Chuô ? Tu ne m'as pas encore répondu.

Prise de court par le brusque changement de sujet de son ami, Ayame cilla avant de répondre :

- Le Central 46 me donne sa bénédiction pour passer dans la Garde Royale.

- Sérieux ? Comme ça ? Je pensais que ça allait être plus difficile, qu'on allait devoir intervenir pour qu'ils te laissent partir ! fit Ryôsuke.

- Je vais te dire : moi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça marcherait ! Franchement, avec tout ce que je leur en ai fait voir, j'aurais pensé qu'ils allaient vouloir me punir, mais ils paraissaient trop heureux de se débarrasser de moi ! La seule condition à leur accord, c'est que je ne mette plus les pieds à la Soul Society, et encore moins au Seireitei.

Ryôsuke se releva et eut un rire heureux. En dessous d'eux passa un shinigami qui leva les yeux en l'entendant. Il faillit trébucher à la vue du garde royal, alors qu'ils étaient réputés comme étant sérieux, exécutant une petite danse de la joie et fila sans demander son reste en se demandant s'il avait des hallucinations.

Ayame le regarda de travers mais, ne s'en apercevant pas, Ryôsuke poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le sachet de konpeitô qui alla s'éparpiller sur le sol, plus bas. Il s'arrêta alors et fixa ses bonbons d'un air tellement malheureux qu'Ayame ne put retenir un sourire. Il lui avait vraiment manqué !

Ryôsuke releva alors la tête et, l'air sérieux, demanda :

- Tu as déjà fait tes derniers adieux ?

- … Non, pas encore, répondit-elle, surprise.

- N'oublie pas que nous partons demain à l'aube. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher.

- Oui…

- Mais avant ça, je n'ai pas eu encore l'occasion de vraiment te dire bonjour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ryôsuke s'était rapproché. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ayame écarquilla les yeux mais ne se dégagea pas, pour son plus grand bonheur. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait l'occasion de faire ça… !

.*.

Harumi observait le Capitaine de la treizième division. Il avait vieilli, constata-t-elle avec étonnement. Et semblait totalement serein à présent, semblait s'accepter pleinement, ce qui n'avait pas toujours été le cas, elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Alerté par un quelconque sixième sens, Ukitake releva la tête et regarda autour de lui, sourcils froncés. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il se sentait régulièrement observé, mais il n'avait jamais pu mettre la main sur l'espion jusque-là, ce qui l'inquiétait légèrement car la dernière fois il s'était retrouvé cloué à moitié nu cloué à un arbre et mitraillé de photos par le capitaine de la deuxième division et sa propre subordonnée*. Il se leva donc, bien décidé à surprendre l'intrus, et sortit pour se retrouver face à face avec un… masque noir aux arabesques dorées. Les couleurs de la division royale.

- Bonjour Capitaine Ukitake.

- Vous êtes… l'un des deux soldats qui accompagnent Nakamura-san.

- Capitaines, le détrompa l'individu. Je peux entrer ?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs acquiesça et s'effaça pour laisser passer son invité surprise qui alla s'asseoir directement sur l'une des chaises face au bureau. Ukitake alla s'y asseoir et proposa du thé.

- Non merci.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas voulez-vous autre chose ? Des biscuits ou…

- Non merci, je ne suis pas venue pour ça.

Jyuushiro haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite.

- Cela fait quelques jours que je t'observe.

Ah. Voilà donc pour son sentiment d'être épié.

- Mais je n'ai eu le courage de venir t'aborder que maintenant, continua-t-elle en portant les mains à son visage. Je m'en excuse, ajouta-t-elle en saisissant son masque.

Ukitake fronça les sourcils. Il ne suivait plus rien. Son interlocuteur ôta finalement son masque, lui faisait écarquiller les yeux.

- Tu…

- Ça faisait longtemps, Jyuushiro-kun.

.*.

Ayame embrasa une dernière fois Soul Society du regard. Isshin était parti la veille, sans rien savoir pour leurs deux amis (ça l'aurait trop chamboulé, avait expliqué Harumi) et c'était son tour à présent de quitter ces lieux qui avaient été sa maison… Définitivement. À ses côtés, Ashido faisait de même, mais se détourna plus rapidement. L'ancienne Capitaine accrocha du regard les Capitaines présents puis leur tourna résolument le dos pour faire face aux trois personnes de la division royale qui seraient ses nouveaux compagnons. Nakamura approuva d'un signe de tête et franchit le premier le portail, vite suivit des autres. Ayame ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière. Simplement, elle serra la main de Ryôsuke qui tenait la sienne et s'avança en même temps que lui dans le passage lumineux.

Tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

FIN.

*Cfr un des golden ou le _Bleach official bootleg_, p.34 (version française).

_**A la prochaine les amis !**_


End file.
